Merlin my own season 4
by Xandrolar1
Summary: My own fanfic set within and around the events of season 4 of Merlin, it will be comprised of 12 stories that will be added a week at a time, or sooner.  They will be suitable for all audiances.  I hope you enjoy and please feel free to review.
1. The Drought

1/12

MERLIN

The Drought

"Good morning Merlin" Gaius said looking up as Merlin's door opened, and he emerged looking quite dishevelled.  
>"Is it?" asked Merlin, sitting down at the table.<br>"Is it what? Good or Morning?" replied Gaius, setting a bowl in front of Merlin.  
>"What?" Merlin actually looked confused at his friend, before shaking his head. "Sorry, I didn't sleep very well, far too hot" he explained.<br>"Yes, it was quite uncomfortable I have to admit" agreed Gaius, as he poured Merlin some water. Merlin took a sip gratefully, then looked up sharply as a middle aged man entered the room.  
>"Sorry to bother you, there's some commotion in the lower town, apparently someone has died" he explained. Gaius nodded and picked up his satchel.<br>"Come along Merlin, breakfast will have to wait" he said. Merlin slowly stood up, and picked up an apple from the small fruit bowel.  
>"I can eat why we walk" he replied.<p>

There was a crowd outside the small house when the two arrived. They parted to let Gaius and Merlin through and into the house, where Arthur and a couple of knights were already waiting. The house was untouched, and the only thing out of place was the old woman, her features grey, her eyes staring blankly into space. Gaius immediately went to her.  
>"She was found about half an hour ago" said Arthur, looking over at her.<br>"I know her, she's the old woman who sells the linin in the market place" said Merlin.  
>"Yes. Angelia Ross I believe her name was" said Gaius.<br>"You knew her?" asked Arthur.  
>"Only by reputation sire, she would take some of the coins she made selling her wears and buy food for the orphanage, she was a very kind woman" Gaius said.<br>"She was, she always said hello if I passed her, she would listen to anyone" Merlin said.  
>"If she was that good why was she killed?" asked Arthur. Gaius looked over at him.<br>"What makes you so certain she was killed?" asked Gaius. He stood up slowly, and turned to Arthur.  
>"No, this was not murder" he said.<br>"It wasn't?" asked Arthur, seemingly surprised.  
>"No, you see the tightness of the skin, the lack of moisture on her body?, that unfortunately is a side effect of dehydration, this woman died of thirst" Gaius replied.<br>"You're sure of this?" asked Arthur.  
>"I'm almost certain, sire" said Gaius.<br>"Then why didn't she go to the square and get some water?" asked Arthur.  
>"Sire, you must understand, she was old, and not in the best of health, someone her age could not walk all the way to the square to fetch water then all the way back without help" Gaius explained. Arthur nodded and looked at the old woman, then at one of the guards.<br>"Take some men, get water distributed to the townsfolk, those who need it first" he ordered. The guard bowed and gestured for two of the others to join him.  
>"There is nothing more to be done here sire, I will take the body back and prepare it for burial" Gaius said.<br>"Of course" replied Arthur, before he too left the hut. The moment he was gone Merlin looked at Gaius.  
>"Dehydration?, You're sure?" he asked. Gaius shot him a reapproving look.<br>"Yes Merlin, I am sure" he replied. "Now, give me a hand here will you"

Arthur was alone in his bed chamber, staring out of the window, when he heard the door quietly open. Turning he saw a sweating Merlin walk in.  
>"Sorry, I had to help Gaius" he said.<br>"No bother, you're looking a little worse for wear" he said, taking in his manservant's appearance.  
>"I don't like hot, hot makes me grumpy" Merlin said.<br>"Wow, something that annoys you, that's a first"  
>"I have a couple of things that annoy me" admitted Merlin with a grin. Arthur crossed to the table and poured a goblet of water, handing it to Merlin, before pouring one for himself.<br>"Thank you" replied Merlin.  
>"Not at all, we need to keep your strength up, you need to clean the room yet" Arthur replied.<br>"Ahhh, yes, forgot about that" Merlin replied. He sipped at his water before looking back at Arthur.  
>"You looked a bit troubled when I came in" said Merlin at length. Arthur shrugged.<br>"I keep think about that woman" he replied.  
>"oh?"<br>"Yes, Truth be told I am concerned, we've not had rain for over a month now, it's getting hotter and hotter, and our water supply won't last forever"  
>"The supply is drying up?" asked Merlin.<br>"Dried up would be the better term. I checked earlier, the water supply to the castle is gone" he explained. Merlin frowned and held up the goblet.  
>"Then…?" Merlin asked, rasing the goblet slightly<br>"Reserves" Admitted Arthur.  
>"What are you going to do?" asked Merlin.<br>"I've sent riders out to look for a fresh water supply, they should be back by noon tomorrow" Arthur said. Merlin nodded, and sipped at his water again, while Arthur moved back to look out the window, after a few minutes of silence, Merlin stood and set about his tasks, not noticing when Arthur left the room. He hadn't returned when a few hours later Merlin had finished his tasks.

Night, the cool blessed time of day when the heat relaxed somewhat. Well, usually. Tonight brought no relief for Merlin, he had laid in bed for over an hour, tossing and turning, but it was futile, his sheets were soaked, as would have been his bed clothes, had he been wearing them. Instead he had opted for just his trousers. It had made little difference, the breeze that had come through his open window hadn't been especially cool. Sitting up he walked to the window, seeing a couple of people over at the water pump. He stared at them as they walked away dejectedly, their buckets empty. He watched for a few minutes more, then heard a noise from the area where Gaius slept. Silent he opened his door and went into the room, Gaius was sleeping fitfully on his cot, sweat beading his brow. Merlin looked at him fondly, and pulled out a stool, sitting next to this man who had become not only his friend, but almost his father. Slowly, without thinking Merlin held his hand over Gaius.  
>"<em>Nito, em, Vita"<em> he intoned quietly. His eyes glowed for a moment, and Gaius stopped struggling in his sleep and took a slow, comfortable breath, Merlin smiled, glad at least, he could provide one of the people he cared about with a restful night's sleep. Sighing he stood and pulling on his tunic, left the room. Walking quietly down the hallway, he left the building, seeing a guard slumped against the outer doorway. Slowly Merlin went to him. The Guard looked up, and tried to stand.  
>"Are you alright?" Asked Merlin concerned. The guard nodded.<br>"Yes, thank you, blasted heat is getting to me" the guard admitted. Merlin nodded.  
>"I think its getting to all of us" Merlin agreed with a wry smile. "I'm going to get some water from the kitchen for Gaius, Would you like some?" Merlin asked suddenly, the guard smiled at him.<br>"I wouldn't like to bother you" he said.  
>"Oh, its no bother, I have to come back this way anyway" Merlin said. The guard nodded.<br>"Then please, if you would be so kind" said the guard. Merlin nodded and made his way across the courtyard.

"Merlin, a word please" said Arthur. Merlin looked up from where he was polishing Arthur's breastplate.  
>"A word?" asked Merlin.<br>"Yes, one of those sessions where I talk, you listen"  
>"Oh, a word, of course"<br>"Rumour has it you took some water from the kitchens last night" said Arthur.  
>"Only for Gaius, he wasn't sleeping very well" said Merlin.<br>"Only for Gaius… and the guard?"  
>"Oh, when I went past him, he was slumped at his post, I didn't think a cup of water would hurt" said Merlin.<br>"Really?" did it not escape your notice that we are trying to ration water?" asked Arthur.  
>"Sorry, I was only trying to help, I mean if the guards start slumping at their posts and someone does decide to try something, I thought it might be better to have someone fully alert at their post" Merlin said.<br>"So you did it for the defence of Camelot?" asked Arthur.  
>"Well, maybe in not so many words…"<br>"Merlin, would it bother you to know that the guard who you 'helped' is dead anyway?" asked Arthur.  
>"what? How?"<br>"Same as yesterday, dehydration" replied Arthur. Merlin sank sat back, closing his eyes.  
>"I know you were trying to help him Merlin" Arthur said softly. Merlin opened his eyes and looked at him. "And I'm grateful, not many people would consider a guard's wellbeing" he laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin nodded, then suddenly looked up.<br>"Dehydration?" he asked.  
>"Yes"<br>"But.. If I gave him water, he shouldn't have died that quickly" said Merlin. Arthur looked down at him, confused, then his eyes went wide, and together they bolted from the room.

Gaius literally jumped when the pair burst in. He had been leaning over the body of the guard, slowly draining the contents of the stomach, and had nearly dropped the vial containing the contents.  
>"Gaius, you're sure this man died of dehydration?" asked Arthur.<br>"Certainly sire, it's the same as that poor woman" said the physician.  
>"It can't be, I took him water last night, when I fetched some for you" said Merlin.<br>"Oh, that was you who brought me that" said Gaius. He stepped aside, and Merlin walked over, his brow wrinkling as he looked down at him.  
>"You said you brought the guard water last night?" asked Gaius.<br>"Yes, but this isn't the guard I helped" Merlin said.  
>"Well he was the guard on duty last night" said Arthur.<br>"I fear Merlin, you were duped. This poor fellow probably expired in the early hours, it's possible someone took his uniform"  
>"What an idiot" muttered Merlin.<br>"Its not your fault Merlin, you weren't to know" said Gaius.  
>"True, you did the only thing you could at the time" agreed Arthur.<br>"still…" Merlin muttered.  
>"Sire… the search party has returned" The voice of Sir Gwaine, carried from the doorway.<br>"Of course, Gaius, If you'll excuse me"  
>"Of course sire" Gaius said with a bow. As the door closed, Gaius looked over at Merlin who had gone quiet.<br>"You see, even the king agrees you we're trying to do the right thing" said Gaius. Merlin looked at him.  
>"Then why do I feel like a complete failure?" he asked.<br>"Merlin, no one believes you are a failure, and deep down you know that too" said Gaius.

"What news? Did you find any fresh water?" asked Arthur as his scouting party stood in front of him.  
>"Sire, we went as far as Lake Ellanor, all open bodies of water are dry or as near to"<br>"We could ask lord Godstone for help" suggested Percival. Arthur shook his head.  
>"Normally I would agree, however he has sent a runner to us asking for help, as has Balanor" replied Arthur.<p>

"No.. I forbid it" Gaius said, looking hard at Merlin.  
>"But I can refill the water supplies, what possible harm could it do?" asked Merlin.<br>"Merlin, I know you are trying to help, but stop and think. How would the King react when he finds the water supply is suddenly refilled?" asked Gaius.  
>"That he got lucky?"<br>"Merlin, I'm being serious here"  
>"And so am I, what use are my talents if I cannot help those who need it?"<br>"Merlin, as soon as the water is refilled, Arthur will begin a witch hunt, he's halfway to believing that already I wager" said Gaius. Merlin wiped sweat from his brow, and sighed.  
>"then my magic is useless" said Merlin.<br>"Never think that"  
>"What else am I meant to think?" asked Merlin, standing.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Gaius.  
>"I need to clear my head"<br>"Very well. And Merlin, please, for my sake, do not do anything rash"  
>"When would I ever do that" asked Merlin.<p>

Night had fallen, Merlin sat alone in the clearing, waiting. He had called several times, but the Great Dragon had not appeared.  
>"Where are you!" yelled Merlin. No reply was forthcoming.<br>"Please. I need to speak to you" he said softly.  
>"For one who is destined for great things, you're not a very patient man young Warlock" the voice was above him. A moment later the Great Dragon landed.<br>"Hmm. You look a bit hot under the collar, so to speak" it said as it regarded Merlin.  
>"I need help"<br>"Yes, you often do, and what, pray tell, is wrong now?"  
>"People are dying, this drought is getting worse, I can use magic to refill the supplies, I can end Camelot's suffering"<br>"Yes you can, but you must not" replied the Dragon.  
>"Then what is the point of me being here? More people are dying every day!"<br>"Merlin, believe it or not, for once this is not about you. The young King must learn that not all threats are of a supernatural or human nature"  
>"So this drought is a test for Arthur?"<br>"In a way yes. How he handles it will take him one step closer to being the king we envision"  
>"And the people who are dying?"<br>"That is beyond my control, it is beyond yours, young Warlock"  
>"So I sit back and do nothing?"<br>"Merlin, in the time I have known you, I have never known you to sit back and do nothing. You are capable of great good, and it is true you can ease your peoples suffering, and you will, as always, do what you feel is right. But know this: This drought is of natural origin, and it must have a natural end to it"  
>"And if it does not?"<br>"That, young Warlock, I cannot answer" replied the Dragon, taking flight. Merlin watched as it receded into the darkness. Merlin stood there for several minutes, before slowly turning and walking away.

Arthur looked out of the window of the audience chamber. Dawn had fallen over Camelot, and out in the courtyard, more bodies we're being laid out.  
>"Arthur?" the soft voice called from behind him. Arthur turned to see Gwen standing there watching him.<br>"Gwen" he inclined his head, as she stepped over to join him. She looked out, down at the courtyard, then at Arthur's troubled face.  
>"You must not blame yourself, the people do not" Gwen told him.<br>"How can I not? People are dying, my people Gwen, and I'm powerless to stop it"  
>"The people trust their King, Arthur, they do not expect what you cannot provide" she counselled. Arthur sighed heavily and turned to face her fully.<br>"If this was the work of magic, I could understand, or an enemy attack. How does one fight against nature itself?" he asked.  
>"You can't, your mind knows this, even if your heart does not" she told him. He smiled, but there was no humour in it, slowly his gaze went back to the courtyard. He was startled from his thoughts when there was a crash from outside. Immediately he and Gwen ran to the door. A guard was kneeling over the prone form of Gaius.<br>"What happened?" he demanded.  
>"Sire, he appeared to be disoriented, I went to help, but then he fell" said the guard.<br>"Take him to his chambers" Arthur ordered. As the guards did so, he looked over at Gwen.  
>"How many more?" he said. Gwen shook her head and looked at the guards who were carrying Gaius.<br>"Go, keep watch on him" Arthur said. Gwen nodded and ran after the guards.

Merlin was sitting at the table when the door opened and Gaius was brought in. He sprang immediately to his feet, helping them put his onto the examining table. Gwen ran in a moment later. Merlin opened one of Gaius's books, and began paging through it.  
>"Can you help him?" asked Gwen, anxiously. Merlin looked at her and shrugged.<br>"I don't know" he said, the worry evident on his face. He turned the pages, scanning down them, until in a fit of rage he slammed it across the room. When he looked at Gwen, tears streaked his face.  
>"I'm not trained for this" he said finally, Gwen pulled the sobbing man to her, hugging him.<br>"Merlin…" his voice was weak, Merlin looked down at Gaius, taking the old man's hand.  
>"Shushh, don't talk, save your strength" Merlin told him.<br>"Silly boy, there's nothing to be done, just promise me that everything I've told you, you will remember" he said.  
>"Why? You're not going anywhere" Merlin said. Gaius smiled and then closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep. Gwen gripped Merlin's hand tightly.<br>"Gwen, will you stay with him?" asked Merlin at length. Gwen nodded.  
>"Of course, but where are you going?"<br>"I need to find water, something to help him"  
>"Merlin, there is not water" she said.<br>"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" he yelled. Gwen blinked. Merlin shook his head.  
>"I'm… I'm sorry"<br>"It's alright, do what you need to. I promise I will not leave him" Gwen said. Merlin nodded his thanks, before leaving the room.

The tunnels beneath Camelot ran for many miles. But if one knew where they were going, they could get to their destination in short order. Merlin stopped in front of the well, looking at it, slowly he held his hand out, then pulled back. "_This Drought is of natural origin and it must have a natural end to it"_ the words of the Great Dragon echoed in his mind. Merlin stepped away from the well, tears streaking his face. Taking a deep breath, he moved towards it again, holding out his hand.  
>"Merlin!" Merlin's eyes went wide as Arthur called out his name. Merlin pulled back, and turned as Arthur rounded the corner.<br>"Merlin, what are you doing?" he asked. Merlin shook his head.  
>"I wanted to see if there was some water, I need it, for Gaius" he explained.<br>"You know the well is dry" Arthur said.  
>"I just had to check.. Arthur, I can't just let him die" Merlin said. Arthur nodded and walked over to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.<br>"Nor can I. But what would you have us do?" asked Arthur.  
>"I don't know, it's not just Gaius, Its everyone" Merlin said. Arthur nodded, sitting down on the steps, Merlin sitting next to him. Normally, Merlin, thought, Arthur would have made some wisecrack, right about now, but instead he was silent, and that was more frightening to Merlin than anything else. Suddenly Merlin sat up. Arthur looking at him quizzically.<br>"I hate it when you get that look" said Arthur.  
>"Just a thought. I need to go to the bottom of the well" Merlin said suddenly.<br>"Why?"  
>"I want to check something"<br>"Fine, but this better be worth it" Said Arthur.

Twenty minutes later, Merlin was at the bottom of the well, looking at the opening that led to the area that filled it. It was of course bone dry, but Arthur, above him didn't need to know that.  
>"Well?" called down Arthur.<br>"Yeah, a big well!" called Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes.  
>"I meant, well as in what have you found?"<br>"Oh. I'm looking.." replied Merlin, stepping into the opening. It was about 5 foot high, and he had to duck slightly to enter, but looking back, he could see that Arthur would not be able to see him. Gently he placed several large rocks in it, covering the opening. Closing his eyes he reached out.  
>"<em>Luminor, es, mortes, callum as che" <em> he said. He waited for a few moments before he saw a small trickle of water appearing from behind the boulders he had placed. Grinning he ran back to the floor of the well.  
>"It's blocked!" he called up.<br>"What?" asked Arthur.  
>"it looks like a large rock fell in front of the opening, throw something down, I'll see if I can move it"<br>"Okay hang on" A moment later Arthurs sword embedded itself in the earth about a foot from Merlin. Merlin jumped back.  
>"Oi! You trying to kill me!" he called up.<br>"You mean I missed you?" came the playful reply. Merlin grinned and grabbed the sword.  
>"Merlin, you bend that sword you'll be in the stocks for a month!" called Arthur.<br>Merlin grinned and went to the boulders he had placed, putting the sword down, he gestured to the boulders, at first a few loose chippings came away, Merlin's grin suddenly faded as he realised where he was standing.  
>"Oh no" he whispered as the boulders gave and water came rushing in like a tidal wave.<p>

Arthur heard the water before he saw it, flooding into the well at breakneck speed. A large grin appeared on his face as the well began to rapidly fill.  
>"Well look at that!" you did it!" he yelled down. Then he realised that Merlin had not come out with the water. Concern crossed his face and he looked for any sign of his friend but there was none. The well was over half full now.<br>"Merlin!" he yelled. There was no reply. The well, reaching its brim, stopped filling, and the water became still.  
>"MERLIN!" Arthur called again. Suddenly something floated to the surface, face down, bobbing in the water. Arthur grabbed him, and pulled him to the side, turning him over, he could see Merlin was unconscious, several cuts marred his boyish face. Arthur picked him up, running through the warren of tunnels, and out into the blazing heat. It took a moment as he ran towards the courtyard for people to notice him.<br>"The water is back!" he called out. Immediately the people ran towards the pump, drinking the water in thirsting gulps.  
>Gwen looked up as Arthur rushed in.<br>"Arthur?" she asked as he put Merlin on the floor.  
>"The well was blocked, go, get water for Gaius!" he yelled.<br>"But.."  
>"Gwen, go!" he ordered. Gwen nodded and rushed from the room. Arthur looked down at the soaked form of his friend.<br>"Come on… " he muttered, pressing gently on Merlin's tunic. "Come on damn you!" he yelled. A moment later Gwen rushed back in, with water. Slowly he held Gaius's head, and tilted it so he could swallow the water.  
>"Damn it Merlin, I am not messing here!" Arthur roared. Gwen watched, tears stinging her eyes, Arthur, unaware his own vision was blurring, kept pressing down on Merlin's tunic. With a sudden couth, water spewed from Merlin's mouth and he took a great lungful of air, but his eyes did not open.<p>

"Merlin…." The voice was soft, gentle, and sounded so very far away. "Merlin" it came again. Familiar, kind. Slowly he opened his eyes, smiling up at Gaius.  
>"Finally your awake" said Gaius.<br>"I am?" he asked confused.  
>"yes. You were very lucky. You could have easily died" said Gaius.<br>"Oh, err what happened?"  
>"You tell me"<br>"I was at the bottom of the well, there was a boulder blocking it.."  
>"Merlin, I warned you about using magic like that"<br>"But I didn't" he said.  
>"The well is supplied by Water from Lake Ellanor, which was bone dry" said Gaius.<br>"Wait, it was?" asked Merlin. As if in answer there was a tremendous crack of Thunder from outside and the sound of rain. He looked at Gaius and grinned. The old man smiled in return.  
>"Thank you" he said. Merlin shrugged, then frowned.<br>"Its raining?"  
>"It started raining about four days ago" said Gaius.<br>"Four days? How long have I been asleep?"  
>"Nearly a week, you we're in and out of consciousness for a while, and we thought we might still lose you. Gwen has hardly left your side, neither has Arthur"<br>Merlin smiled and sat up, his head spinning.  
>"Take it easy, give it a moment" he said.<p>

Arthur sat in the council chamber, listening to his scots reports, Gwen standing just behind him.  
>"Lord Balanor has thanked us for the water, as have Lord Godstone" said Percival.<br>"Good,-" he was cut off as the doors opened and Gaius walked in.  
>"Gaius?" he asked. Gaius stepped forwards.<br>"Sire, I believe your manservant wishes to speak to you" he said. Arthur stood up, when Gaius smiled and moved to the side, to show Merlin standing in the doorway. Smiles broke out all around the room. Gwen moved to him quickly and hugged him.  
>"We thought we'd lost you" she said.<br>"Well, can't get rid of me that easily" said Merlin with a grin. Gwen stepped aside as Arthur approached, not seeming to care that he had a big smile plastered on his face. Slowly he clasped Merlin's shoulder.  
>"You ever do that to me again…" said Arthur.<br>"Sorry about that. I bet your rooms a mess" he added.  
>"No, actually Gwen has been a more than adequate replacement" said Arthur with a grin.<br>"oh good"  
>"You know, Merlin, you never cease to amaze me. You saved the kingdom, I'll give you that"<br>"It was nothing"  
>"no.. what amazed me was that in the middle of a drought.. you manage to nearly drown" he replied. Merlin smiled and looked around the room.<br>"It's a hidden talent" Merlin replied, gaining chuckles from around the room.  
>"Thank you" said Arthur. Merlin smiled and nodded. Arthur went back to the seat and sat down, then frowned.<br>"Merlin"  
>"Yes Sire?"<br>"What happened to my sword?"  
>"oh…"<p>

MERLIN….

Honoured to serve

"_My name is Thomas Costa, I have come seeking work in Camelot" the man said, kneeling in front of Arthur, his clothes were torn in some places, his hair in disarray, but his tone was one of pure respect._

"_You.. you're Merlin?" asked Thomas, looking at the young man. _

"_Yes, sorry, do I know you?"_

"_No, but I was told to seek you out" Thomas replied._

"_This woman who hides in the shadows, is she a threat?" asked Arthur. Gaius cleared his throat and nodded. _

"_Sire, I have scoured many pieces of literature, and there is no mistake, it is a Banshee" Gaius said._

"_But you must take heed, young Warlock, for the days ahead will be fraught with Danger, A terrible time is approaching Camelot, and you will need all the allies you can find, Thomas is but one such ally. But he must prove it to himself before he believes it" The Great Dragon explained. _

"_So, the question remains. If this creature, this Banshee is so powerful, why is it trying to kill Merlin?" asked Arthur. Gaius looked at him, then at Thomas._

"_I have no idea. But if he is to survive, he will need help" Gaius replied finally._


	2. Honourd to Serve

2/12

Merlin

Honoured to Serve

Dusk was an unsettling time of day, it caused shadows to become more sinister, made inviting openings look like traps for the unwary. Pulling his homespun cloak, a gift from his mother, tighter around himself, lest the slight drizzle that was falling soak him to the bone. His horse, trotted on without a care. It was old, he knew that, but he had owned it for over eight years, and the bond between them, between rider and horse was one of deep abiding respect. Overhead a low rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, there had been nothing but rain since the drought the previous fortnight. The horse started slightly by the sound. He reached down and patted its main.

"Easy girl, it's just thunder" he said soothingly, guiding the house to a small set of trees next to a wide lake.  
>Hopping down, he tied the horse to a low branch on the tree, and removed the pack from where it was attached to the saddle, and opened it, pulling out some dry bread and an apple. Sitting down under the shade of the tree, he watched the ripples on the lakes surface where the water touched it, after awhile he felt his mind clouding over. Sleep, yes, sleep would be good. He thought, laying back, his cloak offering some more protection against the rain.<br>"Well, look here boys, got ourselves one of those village idiots" the voice was harsh, cruel. His horse cried out, in pain, and the man jumped to his feet, pulling a sword from its holster at his side.  
>"Who are you?" he demanded.<br>"Well you see that depends on your definition, to some we're bully's, thieves, the dregs of Camelot's darker areas, to others we're just bandits" the cruel man said, eyeing the sword.  
>"I have nothing you could possibly want" said the man. The bandit shrugged.<br>"See, now, that could be a problem, for you" he replied, his grin was wide, several teeth were missing.  
>"Actually I think the problem will be yours" replied the man, swinging the sword expertly.<br>"Nice reflexes, but, seven of us, one of you? The odds are still with me and mine" the Bandit said. He held up his fist and clicked his fingers. "Kill him" he ordered.

The first bandit came in fast, to the left, swinging a knife wildly. The man neatly sidestepped him, and elbowed him in the face, before he was gripped and kneed in the face and thrown into the waters of the lake. The second Bandit made his move, leaping forwards. Even as he landed the sword whipped around cutting him down where he had landed. The man looked back at the bandit leader, who seemed to have lost some of the swagger he had only moments ago possessed. It was a stupid mistake, and one he would have chided himself for had he been given the chance, instead, the rest of the Bandits took his momentary pause as a sign to attack as one, and as excellent a sword fighter as he was, the numbers were too great, and within moments he found himself on the ground, pinned in place. The bandit leader sauntered over to him and knelt down.

"You're good with a sword, I'll give you that" he said. Suddenly a wicked looking blade appeared in his hands. "But not that good.." he said. A moment later the blade was in the man, who screamed in pain. The others grinned, then their eyes went wide, and they began to quake in their boots. The bandit leader looked up at them.  
>"What?" he demanded, they simply continued to stare. With a sigh the bandit leader turned to look behind him, and he too became frozen to the spot.<br>"I truly have no interest in you. So I suggest you run, before the man expires and I have to do something… rash" said the Great Dragon.  
>The bandits ran.<p>

"Merlin, have you seen my boot?" asked Arthur Pendragon, looking around his chambers.  
>"Boot?" asked Merlin.<br>"Yes Merlin, the thing that covers my foot? Looks like this one almost" he replied holding up his foot.  
>"Oh your boot, no sorry" Merlin replied. Arthur rolled his eyes.<br>"Did you become stupid overnight? Or is this some mysterious test I have to pass?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked at him and yawned.  
>"Sorry, did you say something?"<br>"Merlin, what is wrong with you today?" asked Arthur.  
>"Sorry, I didn't sleep well, at all, had nightmares, not even one of Gaius's potions helped" Merlin admitted, as he picked up the boot from under the bed.<br>"Nightmares?" asked Arthur.  
>"Strange dreams, lots of.. darkness. I actually woke up and could have sworn someone was looking at me, I know, Merlin's losing his mind at last" he said with a grin.<br>"Has Gaius looked you over? Make sure you're not coming down with a fever?" asked Arthur.  
>"Ahh, see that's the Arthur we all love, the caring one" Merlin said playfully. Arthur looked at him, as if looking at something truly astonishing.<br>"You know Merlin, sometimes, you really, really annoy me" he said.  
>"It keeps you on your toes" Merlin said. Arthur shook his head and smiled, before pulling on the boot.<br>"Come on, there's lots to be done today" Arthur said as he headed for the door.  
>"The peace initiative with Odin?" asked Merlin, steeping into place beside him.<br>"Yes, we have the five kingdoms with us, but if can get Odin involved as well, then we can concentrate on rebuilding the farm lands and restocking the villages that we're most affected by the drought" Arthur explained.  
>"Do you think he'll accept?" asked Merlin. Arthur shrugged.<br>"I have no idea, Odin has every reason to hate me, I did kill his son"  
>"But that was in honourable combat, he knows the rules himself" said Merlin.<br>"True, but, unfortunately when family are involved, emotion often clouds peoples judgements" Arthur said.  
>"Okay, see that impressed me" said Merlin.<br>"What did?" replied Arthur, stopping to look at him.  
>"Thinking things through, rather than barrelling forwards like a complete prat" Merlin replied.<br>"Do you like your head?" asked Arthur, looking at him.  
>"I'm going to be very quiet now" replied Merlin.<p>

The rocky outcropping, far above the ground was cold, still the Great Dragon did not seem to mind it.  
>"Thomas.." he said quietly. The man shifted in his sleep. "Thomas Costa.." said the Dragon again. Slowly the man opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the rock wall next to him. The second was that he was sure he should have been dead after the Bandit attack. Slowly he looked around, seeing the great claw first. He followed it around to the leg, then up to the body, then onto the face of the Great Dragon, his eyes went wide in fear.<br>"You have no reason to fear me" said the Dragon, watching him.  
>"What… what do you want of me?" asked Thomas, eyes still wide.<br>"You are traveling to Camelot, in search of work" the Great Dragon said. Thomas nodded. "Good and to Camelot you will go. For your destiny lies there in the time to come"  
>"Destiny? I'm nothing, what possible destiny could I have?" asked Thomas.<br>"Thomas, everyone, from the greatest warriors to the lowest peasant has a destiny, you have yet to learn this truth" the Dragon said, watching the small human before him.  
>"Then.. what do you want of me?"<br>"A time of great upheaval is coming to Camelot, enemies will be made, battles hard fought, some will be won, some will be lost. You Thomas Costa are my second choice to aid Camelot" explained the Dragon.  
>"How could I possible aid Camelot?" Thomas muttered.<br>"You have gifts, talents that will be much needed. I have healed your wounds as best I can, I will return you to the forest outside Camelot, and you will go from there"  
>"what do I do when I'm there?"<br>"You will seek out a young boy, his name is Merlin, he will guide you, and in turn you will guide him" the Great Dragon explained.  
>"How will I know him?" asked Thomas.<br>"You will meet in time"  
>"And what do I say to him?"<br>"Tell him I sent you"

Merlin tossed and turned, gripped in a nightmare, sweat on his brow. Fists clenched, he gripped the sheets tightly. Suddenly he sat up, eyes wide, breathing heavily. A moment later his door opened and Gaius entered the room.  
>"the nightmares again?" asked the old physician. Merlin nodded.<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Merlin said. Gaius smiled as he sat on the edge of Merlin's bed.  
>"These, nightmares, they are that bad?" asked Gaius. Merlin nodded.<br>"Yes. Vivid, but blurry at the same time, I can't explain it" he said. Gaius nodded.  
>"Why are these happening now?" asked Merlin.<br>"I don't know, the potion did not help you?" asked Gaius. Merlin shook his head softly. Gaius put the back of his hand against Merlin's forehead.  
>"Well you're not hot, that's a good sign" he said. Slowly he stood up.<br>"What did you see, from what you can remember?" asked Gaius.  
>"Blood. My blood, Arthur watching something happen to me, you standing by, then I saw Odin, he was angry, very angry.. then creatures, hundreds of them. In the castle" he said.<br>"Strange" muttered Gaius.  
>"These… these aren't prophetic dreams? Are they?" asked Merlin suddenly. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"Like the ones Morgana used to have?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Merlin, I would like to say no, but, your power, like you is growing, who is to say how it will develop?" Gaius replied.  
>"That's what scares me" said Merlin. Looking very alone and small. Gaius pulled him into a hug.<br>"Merlin, just remember, whatever happens, we are here for you" he said soothingly. Merlin nodded. "Come, try to get some rest, it'll be dawn in a few hours"

Thomas watched as the Great Dragon flew off into the slowly lightening sky. Not far, in the distance, he could make out the gates of Camelot. By the time he had reached them, dawn had broken and the city was waking. He stopped at a few stalls in the market place as he made his way up hill, until the stalls thinned out, and he eventually found himself at the gates to the castle. Guards were posted everywhere it seemed.  
>"excuse me" said a soft voice next to him. Thomas jumped and turned to see a woman standing there. She smiled and gestured behind him. Thomas turned and saw a water pump just behind him.<br>"I'm so sorry" he said stepping aside. The woman smiled again and began to fill a bucket.  
>"You're new here?" the woman asked.<br>"Yes, I've come to Camelot to look for work" Thomas told her.  
>"Well, welcome to Camelot" she replied, picking up the buckets.<br>"Here, let me help" Thomas said, taking one of the buckets.  
>"No, its no bother, I've been doing this for years"<br>"I insist, I'll walk you at least to the castle steps" he said. The woman considered for a moment then nodded, handing him a bucket.  
>"Gwen" she told him. He smiled.<br>"Thomas" he replied.  
>"so you're here looking for work?" she asked as they began to walk.<br>"Yes, I come from the village of Sutton" he told her.  
>"Sutton?"<br>"It's not a large village, thirty people, a few houses" he explained.  
>"ahh, so you left to come here?"<br>"Yes, My father is ill, my sister spends her days looking after him, while my mother toils the fields.. I hope to find some way to make a little coin that I can send back to support them" he said.  
>"I see, well, I hope you find something" Gwen replied as they reached the steps, and took the bucket from him.<br>"Thank you Gwen" he replied, as she walked up the steps, he turned away from the castle and began to walk back down towards the gates, maybe the Tavern would have some work going, he thought.  
>"Thomas, wait!" Gwen suddenly called out. He turned to face her, a quizzical look on his face.<br>"Give me five minutes" she said.  
>"okay" he replied.<br>"He's here looking for work, just to send some coin to his family" Gwen said. Arthur looked up at her.  
>"Gwen, as much as the man's plight moves me, I can't just give work to everyone who turns up" Arthur said.<br>"I know, but, at least speak to him" she pleaded.  
>"Gwen…"<br>"Please"  
>Arthur let out a slow sigh and rolled his eyes. "bring him in"<br>"Thank you" she said, smiling.

Thomas was looking up at the castle again, marvelling at its beauty, when he saw Gwen emerge from the entrance, his hand moved to his stomach where a scar still showed under his tunic from his recent encounter.  
>"sorry, Please, if you'll enter, the king will see you" she said. Thomas's eyes went wide.<br>"The king? The king is seeing me?" he asked.  
>"Yes, the king"<br>"King Arthur?"  
>Gwen chuckled. "Yes, King Arthur" she clarified.<br>"But… I'm not dressed to meet him" he said. Gwen actually laughed. "Do you have any other clothes?" she asked.  
>"No" he admitted.<br>"then we'll have to make do, now come on" Gwen said, leading him up the steps. Thomas seemed to grow very nervous as they moved through the halls, until eventually they arrived at the audience chamber. A guard stood on either side of the door, looking ahead. As Gwen stepped forwards, they opened the massive doors. Gwen entered, Thomas a moment behind her. He was aware of the knights watching him from the sides of the room, At the front of the room was a young, blond haired man, watching them walk forwards.

Arthur watched as the man knelt before him.  
>"My name is Thomas Costa, I have come seeking work in Camelot" the man said, kneeling in front of Arthur, his clothes were torn in some places, his hair in disarray, but his tone was one of pure respect. Arthur stood and stepped forwards.<br>"Welcome to Camelot, so it is work you seek?" Arthur asked.  
>"Yes my liege, I am from a village on the outskirts of Camelot, we are not a rich village, but we do what we can" Thomas said.<br>"The village of Sutton"  
>"Yes my liege" Thomas replied.<br>"Oh, sorry, please stand" Arthur suddenly said. Thomas did so, and Arthur could see how nervous the man was.  
>"You have skills?" asked Arthur. Thomas nodded.<br>"In my village, I was one of the defenders, I also cared for the horses, and helped gather the crops"  
>"I see"<br>"It's not an impressive resume I admit" Thomas said. Arthur nodded at him.  
>"I make you nervous?" he asked. Thomas blinked.<br>"My liege, when I came here, I did not expect to see you, unless at a distance, this is more than I imagined" he replied.  
>"I see" replied Arthur, before turning away. "I have no need of defenders, or stablemen or crop keepers" he said sitting back down.<br>"I understand my liege" Said Thomas bowing. "It has been an honour to meet you" he added, as he backed away. As he reached the doors he turned.  
>"Wait" Arthur called after him. Thomas turned back.<br>"My liege?" he asked, wondering if he had broken some form of royal etiquette.  
>"Can you train horses?" asked Arthur.<br>"Yes my liege" Thomas replied.  
>"Very well, report to the stables, there is a particularly nasty horse there, that none of us have tamed, you have a go"<br>"Of course my liege" said Thomas bowing.  
>"Gwen, if you can take him to the stables?" asked Arthur.<br>"Of course" Gwen said, before leading Thomas out. A few moments after they left Arthur looked at the knights.  
>"So, shall we see how it goes?" he asked.<p>

As Gwen lead Thomas away from the audience chamber, Thomas let out a long slow breath.  
>"Thank you Gwen" he said.<br>"Don't think of it" she replied, ducking out of the way as a young man ran past, towards the audience chamber, before he skidded to a halt.  
>"Is Arthur in there?" he asked.<br>"Yes, well he was, you'd better hurry though" she told him.  
>"He's going to have my guts for being late again" the man replied.<br>"You can handle him, you have been for years" Gwen replied.  
>"That was before he was king"<br>"Arthur will always be Arthur" Gwen said with a smile.  
>"I can handle him" said the boy, returning the smile, before he turned and ran off, as did Gwen and Thomas.<br>"Sorry, he can handle the king?" asked Thomas as they walked.  
>"He's the kings servant boy, he was Arthur's serving boy when he was just a prince" explained Gwen. "To be honest, He's the best thing that happened to the king, and though neither of them will admit it, they care for each other and would willing die for each other"<br>"He would die for a serving boy?" asked Thomas.  
>"Yes, its one of the things we all love about him, his ability to put even complete strangers at ease" said Gwen, leading him to the stables.<br>"I'll see you later, good luck Thomas"  
>"Thank you Gwen" he replied.<p>

The stable was empty, with the exception of one chestnut coloured horse. Thomas picked up the saddle, and then untied the horse, leading it out of the stable. He was fastening the saddle to it when he noticed the King and the others watching. Taking a deep breath he calmed his nerves and stoked the Horse's main. It snorted as he did so. Slowly Thomas mounted the horse, and got secure, the horse had not moved. He frowned then dug his heels in, and the horse gave up the pretence of being docile and shot forwards into an immediate gallop. Thomas gripped on for dear life. He rode past the king and his knights who were laughing, and Gwen who looked scared to hell. Thomas pulled back on the reigns, the horse was having none of it. Thomas thanked the fates he hadn't come off it yet, which is when he noticed the low level branch coming up.  
>"Funs over he snarled and pulled the horse to the left, it carried on for a few more feet, then abruptly turned left, following his movements. Thomas pulled back on the reigns.<br>"Easy now big fella" he said to it. The Horse snorted, but amazingly it began to slow.  
>"Good boy" he said stroking its main, as it slowed even further, before moving to a leisurely trot. Thomas smiled to himself as he brought the horse to a stop in front of the king. An open mouthed king. Gwen was beaming, and beside her, the strange boy from earlier, also looking on in awe.<br>"How…?" Arthur said.  
>"Discipline" Thomas said. "This is a proud animal, Sire, it will not be easily rode, but it can be"<br>"Okay, I'm impressed" said Arthur.  
>"they're easier to train from birth, and they're like people in a way that they get to know those who ride them, and in turn you learn the horses various abilities, so in a sense they train you" Thomas said.<br>"This horse, has defied any sort of training" said one of the knights, still mildly awed.  
>"And it's not, not totally, the trick is to use the horses abilities against it" Thomas said sliding off the saddle, stroking the horse's main again. "It all comes down to Discipline, as I said" Thomas began then stopped, realising to whom he was talking. "Forgive me my lord, I lost myself for a moment there"<br>"No need to apologies. Very well Thomas, You are now the official royal trainer" said Arthur. Thomas gaped at him, then bowed.  
>"The honour is mine to serve my leige" he said. Suddenly he gripped his stomach and winced.<br>"Are you alright?" asked one of the knights.  
>"Yes my lord, it's just a small cut"<br>"Cut?" asked the boy.  
>"Why I was on the way here I was ambushed by Bandits, they took most of my possessions and killed my own horse" he said.<br>"Why didn't you say you were hurt?" demanded Arthur.  
>"It did not seem important sire" said Thomas.<br>"Well If I had known that I would not have had you riding around like that" Arthur replied. "Merlin, take him up to Gaius please" said Arthur.  
>"Of course" replied the boy. Thomas looked up and nodded.<br>"When your seen to, please come to the audience chamber" said Arthur.  
>"Yes sire" replied Thomas as he followed Merlin away.<p>

"Gaius, you here?" asked Merlin walking into the physicians office.  
>"Just one moment" came the reply. Merlin looked up and saw Gaius on the small upper level, leafing through a book.<br>"Gaius, you have a patient" Merlin replied. Gaius looked down at Merlin and the other man standing with him.  
>"Oh, please forgive me" he said, walking down the stairs, and putting the book on the table, which Merlin started leafing through. "Gaius, Thomas, Thomas, Gaius" Merlin said absently.<br>"How can I help?" asked the old man.  
>"I'm sorry to intrude, I was attacked in the forest, Bandits I'm afraid, but they managed to cut me" Thomas explained. Gaius nodded.<br>"I see, we'll take off your shirt and we'll have a look" Gaius said. Thomas frowned.  
>"Surely that's not necessary"<br>"Well I can't treat the wound if I can't see it" Gaius pointed out. Thomas nodded.  
>"True" he replied as he pulled the shirt over his head. The fresh wound was plain to see on his stomach, but the large scar that went across his chest told another story, even though it was faded. Thomas appeared to be very self-conscious of it. Gaius instead just glanced at it then got to work.<br>"Merlin, pass me some dressings and water please" said Gaius. Merlin did so, and Gaius cleaned the wound.  
>"hmm. It looks bad, but it only appears to be superficial, its more painful than dangerous, still, we'll keep it clean and bandaged for the next few days, we don't want it getting infected" he said as he began to dress the wound. A few moments later, he turned and walked to the cabinet, looking over various bottles. Thomas turned his attention to Merlin.<br>"You.. you're Merlin?" asked Thomas, looking at the young man.  
>"Yes, sorry, do I know you?" asked Merlin<br>"No, but I was told to seek you out" Thomas replied.  
>"By who?" asked Merlin. Thomas looked over to Gaius, who was still busy at the shelves.<br>"When I was attacked, I thought I was going to die, but I was saved, he told me to find you, the Great Dragon" Thomas said.  
>"you've seen him?" asked Merlin.<br>"Yes, he said something about my destiny having something to do with you" Thomas explained with a shrug.  
>"Ahh, Merlin, please can you sort the shelves out like I asked you to" Said Gaius turning around.<br>"Sorry, I'll do it tonight, Promise" Said Merlin.  
>"Yes, well see that you do, now you'd best go, before Arthur sends out his knights on a man hunt"<br>"He'd just love that" replied Merlin, he looked over at Thomas. "Maybe we can talk later" he said.  
>"Of course, its good to meet you" Thomas replied, a moment later Merlin was gone.<br>"Here, this should keep the pain to a tolerable level while the wound heals" said Gaius handing Thomas a vial. Thomas put it on the table and pulled his tunic back on.  
>"Thank you Gaius" said Thomas. Gaius nodded.<br>"Come see me tomorrow, and I'll change the dressing" said Gaius.  
>"Of course" Thomas turned to go.<br>"Just one question" said Gaius. Thomas turned back.  
>"Of course"<br>"Did the Great Dragon explain how Merlin was so special?" he asked. Thomas chided himself, then blinked.  
>"You know of the Dragon?"<br>"Of course I do, I've spoken to it myself" Gaius said.  
>"I see. But no, it did not, it simply said I would find out in due course" Thomas replied.<br>"That sounds like him alright" said Gaius.  
>"Beg your pardon?" asked Thomas.<br>"Never mind, please come by when you are able, and we can see what the Dragon was talking about" said Gaius.

"ahh Thomas, hope your feeling well" said Arthur as Thomas entered the Audience chamber a grin on his face. Merlin was standing next to him, also grinning.  
>"Yes, thank you my Leige" replied Thomas.<br>"Please, sit" said Arthur gesturing to a chair at the side of the room. Thomas did so.  
>"So tell me of Sutton, I heard that a great battle took place there eight years ago"<br>"Yes my liege, I remember it well" said Thomas.  
>"May I ask what it was about?" asked Arthur. "My father never told me"<br>"It began one summer, it had been a bad harvest, and the crops had mostly failed. Then one day a man appeared, arrogant, demanding. He demanded our crops for his own use, and promised punishment if the village did not accede to his demands" Thomas sighed, "We, of course, refused, and the man went away. Two weeks after that the dead rose and marched on the village. We did not realise we had encountered the necromancer, Sondra" Thomas explained.  
>"I've heard of him" said Arthur quietly.<br>"Yes, he was relentless in his attacks, we sent word to Camelot, and your Father rode out with his troops. It took four days, but eventually we beat him back, and Uther eventually killed him. It was only after the battle that he discovered that Sondra had planned to use the resources he was stockpiling to march on Camelot. I remember Uther talking to our villagers, telling them how proud he was that we who had no training, had helped defend Camelot and its ideals" Thomas said. Then he smiled, but it was a sad one. "At least that's what I was told"  
>"You weren't there?" asked Merlin.<br>"Oh I was there, but I was one of three people on guard duty the night after the king came, when the risen attacked, we fought them, but we're outnumbered, one of the other guards sounded the warning alarm, but I was badly hurt" he looked over at Merlin. "That's the scar on my chest" he said. "When I finally pulled through it was over, we had won" he shrugged. "I'm sorry my liege, it's not much of a story" he said. Arthur shook his head.  
>"I'm sorry, it sounds like a painful memory for you, I should not have asked" Arthur replied.<br>"Its nothing to be ashamed of, but it was during the battle that my father was also badly injured, left paralysed, which is what led me to train in the sword"  
>"You are a fighter?" asked Arthur.<br>"Only in defence, never for revenge or personal gain, I became one my villages defenders, but I never took a life unless necessary"  
>"That's sounds lenient" said Arthur.<br>"My father told me long ago that to kill for revenge makes you no better than the other person, I live by those words, my own personal code of honour"  
>"And the bandits?" asked Arthur.<br>"I killed two, but only after they attacked me" Thomas said. Arthur nodded then smiled.  
>"So, tell me then, how you also became a horse trainer?" Thomas smiled.<br>"I love horses…" he replied.

It was late into the night when Arthur finally stood, he had dismissed Merlin a few hours earlier. Thomas stood as well and bowed.  
>"I've had a room made available for you in the lower wing, it's not a lot, but it's a bed" Arthur said.<br>"Thank you my liege" replied Thomas as he followed Arthur out.  
>"Good night" Thomas.<br>"Thank you" said Thomas suddenly. Arthur turned to him and frowned.  
>"Whatever for?" asked Arthur.<br>"For taking the time to make me feel welcome" said Thomas. Arthur smiled.  
>"You are one of the most sincere people I have met, humble, respectful, yet proud and brave, those are excellent traits, maybe one day, you may find yourself proving yourself against me in battle"<br>"I am well trained my lord, but it is self taught, I would not stand a chance" Thomas replied. Suddenly a loud scream echoed along the corridor. Both men broke into a run, the two guards on the door with them. Running up the stairs, they found Gwen outside her room, sobbing on the floor.  
>"Gwen?" asked Arthur concerned.<br>"In my room, a shadow, but its face…" she said. Thomas opened the door and pulled his sword from its holster, stepping into the room he looked around, Arthur just behind him.  
>"There's nothing here now" said Arthur looking back at Gwen. Thomas moved to the window and looked out, suddenly he frowned and pulled his hand away from the stone.<br>"This stone, is sticky" he said.

"So who is he really?" asked Merlin, looking up at the great Dragon.  
>"Exactly who he appears to be young warlock"<br>"So you _did_ send him to find me"  
>"Indeed, But you must take heed, young Warlock, for the days ahead will be fraught with Danger, A terrible time is approaching Camelot, and you will need all the allies you can find, Thomas is but one such ally. But he must prove it to himself before he believes it" The Great Dragon explained.<br>"What terrible time?"  
>"You will know in time Merlin" said the Dragon, taking flight. Merlin watched it as it flew into the darkness.<br>"Why can you never give me a straight answer!" he called after it. The Great Dragon did not reply. "Great, more questions" Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"This is not water, in fact I'm not sure what it is" said Gaius, examining the window in Gwen's chamber.  
>"It goes from inside the room to outside" said Arthur sitting with Gwen.<br>"indeed" Gaius said, frowning. "You realise no natural creature could do this" he added. "I'll need to consult my texts, I'll start as soon as I am back in my chamber" he offered.  
>"Thank you Gaius"<br>"My lord" he said with a bow, passing Thomas and Merlin as they came back in.  
>"Gwen?" asked Merlin concerned.<br>"I'm fine, just got a little scared is all" she said.  
>"I couldn't make out much in the light, but there wasn't any of the, whatever that stuff is on the ground outside" said Thomas, looking at Arthur. Arthur nodded.<br>"So its either flown away, or.."  
>"It's still here" muttered Gwen, looking concerned again.<br>"Try and get some sleep Gwen, I'll go look in the lower levels" said Arthur, I'll leave the guards outside, just in case" he said.  
>"Of course" she replied, a moment later the men left her chamber. Arthur walked a few paces before he realised that Merlin and Thomas were both with him. The three of them remained silent as they went down to the lower level, torches flicked in the darkness, casting shadows that danced on the walls and floor.<br>"You know, I never realised how creepy this place is at night" muttered Merlin quietly. Arthur looked over at him and shook his head.  
>"shush" he replied quietly, as he led them on.<p>

They moved slowly past the audience chamber doors, which we're still open. Arthur paused then gestured for them to go in. They did so, and cautiously moved around the room, it was empty, save for the goblets and plates of finished food still left on the table. Merlin turned back to the door and gasped, Arthur and Thomas turning to follow his gaze. A showed marred the doorway, simply standing there, however, from the lighting in the room, and the position of the others, Arthur knew that nothing could be casting it.  
>"What is that?" asked Arthur quietly.<br>"I have no idea" replied Merlin. Beside him, Thomas shook his head. They stared at the creature for what seemed eternity, it flicked softly, from time to time, but otherwise remained unmoving.  
>"Well, this is bracing" Arthur muttered at length.<br>"A trick of the light?" asked Thomas. As if in response the shadow suddenly went into motion, entering the room, it floated forwards, towards the three men.  
>"Back up" order Arthur, drawing his sword, Thomas doing the same. Merlin looked for a weapon, and picked up one of the empty plates.<br>"You two have the swords" he said, at Arthur's expression. Arthur shook his head as the creature carried on moving.  
>"I am Arthur, Crown King of Camelot, I demand to know why you are intruding" Arthur called out. The shadow stopped, then seemed to turn, looking from Arthur, to Merlin, then to Thomas.<br>"Well?" demanded Arthur. The shadow suddenly stopped moving, it's position showing that if it had a face, it would have been looking at Merlin. Merlin stepped back, clutching the plate. The shadow began to ripple, and then its face appeared. A rotting hag's head, with red, bloodshot eyes. The skin far too taunt across a skull that was far too prominent. The creature opened its mouth suddenly and then let out an almighty scream. It moved its head around the room, as it did so, the sound throwing Arthur and Thomas back. They landed with a thud on the hard floor, and immediately picked themselves up, but the creature had no further interest in them, its gaze was focused solely on Merlin. It advanced quickly and picked him up by the scruff of his neck, its eyes boring into Merlin's as their gazes locked. Merlin struggled in its grip, but as the eyes of the creature began to glow, he felt himself suddenly becoming very tired. Tendrils of magical energy slowly snaked from the creatures open mouth, wrapping them around Merlin's body.  
>"Get the hell away from him" The creature's concentration broken, it snapped its head around to glare at Arthur, when suddenly, from behind it, a sword whipped around, cutting through its middle, from behind it, Thomas smiled, but it faded quickly. The creature dropped Merlin, who landed roughly on the floor, but the wound Thomas had inflected filled itself again, and the creature was totally unharmed. It growled at them, then in a whirl of motion, vanished. Arthur dropped to his knees, helping a coughing Merlin to sit up. Arthur looked up at Thomas, who was scanning the room again, sword ready.<br>"You saw that thing right?" asked Arthur. Thomas looked down at him and nodded.

Morning came to Camelot, with a sense of relief. Word had quickly gotten around the castle of what had happened the night before, and no one was at ease. Gwen was still shaking as she took a sip of water that Arthur had passed to her. They were seated in the audience chamber, her, Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, Thomas and the rest of the knights of Camelot.  
>"And Thomas did cut it, in half actually" Arthur explained to the others assembled.<br>"Maybe you we're mistaken? Perhaps he just grazed it?" offered Gaius. Arthur shook his head.  
>"No, the sword went right through it Gaius" Arthur was adamant.<br>"Do we have any idea of what it is?" asked Thomas.  
>"Well I have looked into it this morning" said Gaius. He looked around the assembled. "there are many folktales which relate to the woman of shadows, or the woman who hides in the shadows" he said.<br>"This woman who hides in the shadows, is she a threat?" asked Arthur. Gaius cleared his throat and nodded.  
>"Sire, I have scoured many pieces of literature, and there is no mistake, it is a Banshee" Gaius said.<br>"A Banshee?" asked Gwaine.  
>"Yes. They're a rare form of sprit that use the life energy of the living to sustain their own. But although the tales are many, they are very contradictory. In some, the Banshee is the vengeful sprit of a wronged woman, who seeks revenge for some crime committed to them in life, in others they are simply misguided fae creatures that have lost their way, and in even others, they are the sprits of nature, said to appear when the balance of nature is upset." He explained. Merlin felt his heart skip a beat at those words<em>.<br>_"_This drought is of natural origin, and it must have a natural end to it"  
><em>"_And if it does not?"  
><em>"_That, young Warlock, I cannot answer__" _The words of the Great Dragon floated into Merlin's mind, he shook his head, pushing the thought aside as Gaius spoke again.  
>"But I did turn up one interesting thing" he said.<br>"Go on" said Arthur.  
>"There are two things the majority of the folktales do agree on, one is that a Banshee is a resident of the veil, much like the Drocha"<br>"So when the veil was opened on the Isle of the blessed, its possible it released this creature too?" asked Gwen.  
>"Yes" replied Gaius.<br>"And the second thing?" asked Arthur.  
>"Sire, they select a mortal at will, and pursue that mortal until they have sated their thirst. You will remember the drought?" asked Gaius.<br>"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Arthur.  
>"Sire, these creatures literally suck the life out of people, including the moisture in their bodies" he admitted.<br>"Oh wonderful" muttered Arthur.  
>"What? I don't get it" said Merlin.<br>"The people who died of thirst during the drought, Gaius, are you telling me some of these may have been victims of this creature?" asked Arthur.  
>"Yes my lord. I was remiss in my duty's I simply choose the most logical explanation at the time" Gaius said. Arthur held up his hand.<br>"No, you are not to blame Gaius, it would have been the perfect feeding ground, we did not know about this creature then"  
>"So, can it be killed?" asked Thomas. Gaius shrugged.<br>"In the folktales I have read, it has never been done" Gaius admitted quietly. Arthur sighed and stood up, the others watching him.  
>"So, the question remains. If this creature, this Banshee is so powerful, why is it trying to kill Merlin?" asked Arthur. Gaius looked at him, then at Thomas.<br>"I have no idea. But if he is to survive, he will need help" Gaius replied finally.  
>"Should I be worried now?" asked Merlin, trying to lighten the mood, it failed.<br>"But it went after me first" said Gwen, looking up.  
>"True, but it physically attacked Merlin" said Arthur.<br>"Is there not someway to make sure it stays in solid form when it next attacks?" asked Thomas suddenly.  
>"What would that do?" asked Gwaine from behind him.<br>"Well the sword did cause it injury, perhaps if it were in a.. physical form long enough its wounds would become fatal"  
>"Nothing I can create would be able to do that, you would need powerful magic" said Gaius. Arthur shot him a look and Gaius lowered his head. Merlin put his head down on the table.<br>"I'm going to die" he said in a little sing song.  
>"No, there has to be a way" said Arthur, looking around. The room went silent as everyone looked at each other. Finally Gaius spoke up.<br>"Sire, many years ago, I did practice sorcery, as you'll recall" said Gaius.  
>"We are not using magic Gaius, that's the end of it"<br>"I understand" Gaius said slowly.  
>"Well, there's not much else to be done at this point, save to make sure Merlin is guarded at all times" said Arthur.<br>"I will go back to the books sire, see if I can find something of use" Gaius said, bowing before leaving the room.

Dusk had settled across the kingdom, torches we're lit in the castle and the night watch took their positions. In his chambers, Gaius had several books open, pouring over the information, looking for something, anything, that might help. He glanced up briefly as the door opened and Gwen entered.  
>"Gwen?" he asked in greeting. Gwen smiled and put a plate of food on the table.<br>"I thought you might be hungry" she said, "you've probably been pouring over those books all day" she added. Gaius nodded and sat back, wincing as his back gave a little protest after being hunched over the table for so long.  
>"Indeed, thank you Gwen" he said with a smile. He took a bite of the bread and looked back at the books.<br>"Have you found anything yet?" asked Gwen. Gaius shrugged and shook his head.  
>"It's all a contradiction, as I said. The Banshee has never been killed" he told her.<br>"How is he?" asked Gwen, looking towards Merlin's room. Gaius, stifled a yawn, rubbing his eyes.  
>"Asleep, Arthur is with him at the moment"<br>"that is quite a bond they have" admitted Gwen. "Who would have believed it"  
>"Yes" Gaius said, smiling. Then suddenly he frowned and looked back at the book.<br>"Gaius?" asked Gwen.  
>"Bond.. bond… Where is it?" he muttered, he closed one book then picked up another, scanning down that, then picked up a third. "Ahh! Gwen! Your brilliant!" said Gaius.<br>"I am?" she asked utterly confused.  
>"Yes, I've been so blind.. listen to this!" he said sounding almost joyful. "<em>For the Woman's gaze is her ultimate weapon, no man can resist, no life can survive, save those who would take place. For the brother must stand in his place and banish the evil" <em>Gaius read aloud. Gwen looked at him and blinked.  
>"You don't see?" asked Gaius.<br>"No.. not really" replied Gwen. Gaius smiled.  
>"It's really quite simple. If we cannot kill the creature, we must banish it, When it attacks Merlin, someone must stand between them" he explained. "It should, in theory, banish the creature back to the veil" he added.<br>"Arthur?" said Gwen.  
>"Yes!"<br>"Merlin's Brother?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"No."  
>"YES!" Gaius jumped to his feet, knocking over several books and the chair. He looked down at them, and frowned.<br>"I'll pick them up later" he muttered. Gwen blinked a couple of times, then shook her head as Gaius went to Merlin's room.

"You're sure this will work?" asked Arthur, looking at Gaius.  
>"It's the only thing I've managed to come up with" admitted Gaius.<br>"Arthur, you can't" Merlin said, looking between them.  
>"Merlin, if this thing comes back then we need to do something" said Athur.<br>"I won't let you do this, it's too dangerous, besides I'm just a serving boy" Merlin protested.  
>"Merlin if we don't stop this thing now, then there's no telling who will be next" Arthur protested. "Besides, I owe you" he added softly.<br>"Don't be a dollophead" Merlin said. "You don't owe me anything"  
>"Well you stop being a prat!" Arthur yelled back.<br>"Arthur, servants like me are far and wide, but there _is _only one king!" Merlin protested.  
>"Then who do you want with you?" demanded Arthur.<br>"No one, I don't want anyone put in danger because of me" Merlin protested. Arthur sighed and looked at Gaius.  
>"Would you give us a moment please" he said. Gaius bowed and left the room, closing the door.<br>"What's happening in there?" asked Gwen looking up.  
>"They're having a discussion" replied Gaius diplomatically. A moment later there was a crash from the bed room. Gaius blinked. "Or possibly a fight" he said sheepishly.<p>

Merlin looked down at the remains of his chair where Arthur, in a fit of anger had kicked it, breaking it in the process.  
>"Feel better now?" asked Merlin quietly. Arthur turned to face him, Merlin could tell from the look he gave that Arthur was royally ticked off.<br>"Why are you fighting this so damned hard?" demanded Arthur.  
>"Because you're the king" Merlin replied.<br>"Merlin, you have to know, I do this for the defence of Camelot, we can't allow that creature to roam around, killing at leisure" Arthur said, slumping down onto the bed. "besides, I'm not about to let anything happen to you" he admitted. Merlin blinked and looked over at him.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"Merlin, you have to understand that despite all the hard times I give you, you are the best friend I have ever had. You keep me on an even keel, you make me laugh when I'm sad, you're wise beyond your years sometimes, and other times, so obnoxiously annoying, that I don't know whether to hit you or hug you" he continued.  
>"I thought I was just a manservant" said Merlin.<br>"No. you haven't been that for a long time" said Arthur. He fell silent for a moment.  
>"You remember the first time we met?" he asked.<br>"Target practice with a moving target" Merlin said.  
>"Yes, and you had the audacity to tell me that I was going over the top. I remember thinking who the hell were you to speak to me like that"<br>"I didn't know who you were at the time" admitted Merlin.  
>"No.. but then you found out and you insulted me again!" Arthur said.<br>"Yeah. I was a glutton for punishment" Merlin said.  
>"And you know something, at the time I was livid.. but then I realised.. I actually enjoyed it. Everyone was all, yes sire, of course sire, and then there was you, treating me like a normal person. You brought me a touch of perspective, and that's when I knew we'd be good friends" Arthur told him. Merlin looked at him, with a smile.<br>"Actually I thought you would have told your father and have me executed" Merlin admitted, his smile becoming a grin. Arthur chuckled as well, and it died down.  
>"So you see, why I need to do this" said Arthur at length. Merlin sighed.<br>"I understand, I don't agree, but I understand" Merlin said softly, as he stood.  
>"You're ready?" asked Arthur.<br>"Yes, but if you die, I want you to promise you're not going to haunt me for the rest of my life" Merlin told him.

Gaius and Gwen looked up as the door to Merlin's room opened and Arthur walked out, followed by Merlin.  
>"what do we have to do?" asked Arthur. Gaius grinned.<p>

The audience chamber was quiet, again Arthur, Merlin and Thomas stood in it, watching the door. It had been hours since they had got there, and the quietness now, was beginning to grate. The plan was simple, They would let the Banshee attack Merlin, and when it began to feed, Arthur would step in, if anything went wrong then Thomas would attack it much as he had before. Thomas's presence had been Gwen's idea, and neither man could fault the logic. So now the three waited.  
>"Bored now" muttered Arthur, looking at the door.<br>"Maybe its left?" suggested Thomas. Arthur looked at him.  
>"We can hope" he agreed.<br>"It's not left" said Merlin slowly, looking at the door. And there it was, floating there, its shadowy form rippling in the little light there was.  
>"Everyone ready?" asked Arthur.<br>"Yes my liege" replied Thomas.  
>"not really" said Merlin with a forced smile as the banshee entered the room. As before the shadow began to solidify, become the hags face. This time no one moved towards it. It floated over to Merlin, its lips forming into a foul grimace as it picked him up.<br>"Wait" whispered Arthur as Thomas readied his sword. The Banshee looked at them, then back at Merlin, and its eyes began to glow. The magical tendrils moving out around him. As soon as they touched him, Merlin gasped.  
>"NOW!" yelled Arthur leaping in front of Merlin. The tendrils of magic now touched Arthur instead, whipping around his body. Arthur froze in place, but so did the Banshee. Its grimace became one of pure rage, but the damage had been done, try as it might, it could not let go of Arthur. Its grip released Merlin who fell to the floor and looked up.<br>"Why isn't it vanishing?" asked Thomas, running over.  
>"I don't know" Merlin said. He looked up at Thomas, and then at Arthur who was now shaking.<br>"_Luminos Mortre, Salla Est, Kantu" _Merlin whispered, his eyes glowed briefly and the Banshee dropped Arthur, who landed on his knees. It glared at Merlin then frowned, a frown that fell to the floor with the head of the creature as Thomas sliced through the creatures neck. The scream that followed shook the walls of the castle, as the Banshee's body began to wither away in front of the three men. At the door, the guards, Gaius and Gwen rushed in, watching in silence as the creature's remaining flesh stripped away, leaving an inhuman skeleton, then the bones too, turned to dust. Arthur blinked then sneezed.  
>"Banshee ash.. that can't be good" he muttered.<br>"You killed it?" said Gaius.  
>"Yes. Well Thomas did" said Merlin.<br>"Something went wrong, it took Arthur like it was meant to, but it didn't vanish, it became solid" said Thomas, looking at Merlin. Arthur stood up and looked at the group then down at the remains.  
>"Someone clean this up" he said.<p>

"Does Arthur know?" asked Thomas as they sat in Merlin's bed chamber. It was light out, but no one had really slept after the nights events.  
>"Know what?" asked Merlin.<br>"You know.. The magic" Thomas said quietly. Merlin closed his eyes and sighed.  
>"I take that as a no then" replied Thomas. Merlin shook his head.<br>"And he can't know, not ever" Merlin replied. Thomas nodded and patted Merlin on the shoulder.  
>"And he won't, not from me" Thomas told him.<br>"Thank you" Merlin replied.  
>"Well the Dragon did tell me, I'd find out what was so special about you eventually, Maybe just telling me would have been a safer bet" Thomas said with a grin.<br>"believe me, you'll never get a straight answer off that one" Merlin said also smiling. Thomas nodded and stood.  
>"I guess, I should go get ready for my first proper day of work" he said. Merlin nodded and watched as Thomas walked out. As he laid back on his cot, he let a smile spread across his face. Life wasn't all bad, he thought to himself…<p>

3/12

MERLIN

Mind Leech

"_For the sins of the father, the son must pay" the first woman intoned, waving a strong smelling incense ball through the air. Beside her, the second woman spoke up.  
><em>

"_For the sins of the Son, the city must pay" she intoned, holding a large human leg bone, snapping it in half like a twig, beside her the final woman spoke up. _

"_For the sins of all… Camelot must pay"_

"_Merlin, this is a meeting of the knights of the realm, and last time I checked, you weren't even close to being a knight" Arthur said, oblivious as to how much the words had stung_

_Thomas felt bile rising in this throat as the royal executioner, a man clad in a hooded black mask pulled back the whip and struck again, causing Merlin to cry in pain. Thomas looked away, for something he could use to help the young wizard. There was nothing, but he did notice Sir Gwaine, looking over at him, his face saying he was as sickened as Thomas. Slowly he made his way over to him._

"_What did he do?" asked Thomas. Gwaine shook his head, whispering._

"_Nothing to warrant this" Gwaine told him. "This is sickening to watch" he added._

"_I thought the king was fond of him?" said Thomas. Gwaine nodded._

"_Ecta, Razani, toug Ta'la Decia" the woman holding the leech intoned._

"_Mind Leech" they said as one, when they opened their eyes, the bones and the smoke from the incense was gone. Above them something let out a roar. _


	3. Mind Leech

3/12

MERLIN

Mind Leech

Night had fallen across the kingdom. A gentle breeze rustled the trees above the small clearing. At its centre, a fire burned brightly, an ornate bowel sat on top of it. The flames slowly flickered, not with the breeze. But with the movement of the women around it.  
>"For the sins of the father, the son must pay" the first woman intoned, waving a strong smelling incense ball through the air. Beside her, the second woman spoke up.<br>"For the sins of the Son, the city must pay" she intoned, holding a large human leg bone, snapping it in half like a twig, beside her the final woman spoke up.  
>"For the sins of all… Camelot must pay" she said, holding a leech gently between her fingers.<br>"_Ecta,__Razani,__toug__Ta__'__la__Decia__" _the woman holding the leech intoned. The woman holding the incense placed the still burning ball into the bowel in front of her.  
>"For the purity of form, and the mists in which to hide" she intoned.<br>"For defence against those who would attempt you harm" said the second woman, putting the bones next to the incense. The woman holding the leech smiled, held it over the bowel, and then crushed it, allowing the blood it had fed on to drip into it. Pockmarking the bones with red dots, and hissing as it hit the hot incense container.  
>"And blood.. for life" she said finally. Together the three woman closed their eyes.<br>"Mind Leech" they said as one, when they opened their eyes, the bones and the smoke from the incense was gone. Above them something let out a roar. They looked up smiling, as the gaseous creature flitted around above them.  
>"Within a week Camelot will indeed fall my sisters" said the woman who had been holding the leech. Almost as if ordered, the creature sped off into the darkness, leaving the three woman laughing.<p>

"you know, I can't help but think something is missing" said Arthur, looking down at his regal clothes. Merlin looked at him and frowned.  
>"Lets see, cloak, crown, armour… Looks fine to me" Merlin said.<br>"Merlin, you're a servant, how could you possibly know what would be missing from a royal uniform?"  
>"I've been dressing you for four years" protested Merlin.<br>"I was a prince then" replied Arthur.  
>"Well I don't know, maybe you want some points on your crown?" Merlin suggested. The glare from Arthur quickly told him what he needed to do.<br>"I'm shutting up" Merlin said, holding up his hand.  
>"that's the best suggestion you've had all day" Replied Arthur. They were interrupted a moment later as Sir Gwaine appeared in the doorway. He bowed his head in respect, before speaking.<br>"My liege, the knights are assembled, and awaiting your audience" he said.  
>"See Merlin, that is how you should behave with your king" said Arthur. He looked over at Gwaine and nodded.<br>"I am presentable?" he asked. Gwaine frowned and nodded.  
>"Of course sire. Maybe we could make you a new crown though. Maybe one with points?" he suggested. Arthur glared at him, then at Merlin who was laughing quietly.<br>"No one likes a know it all Merlin" he said at length.  
>"I'm being perfectly quiet here" replied Merlin.<br>"No Merlin, you're gloating" said Arthur.  
>"Okay, maybe a little" admitted Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.<br>"This, has the makings of a very long day" he said as he left the room, Merlin following behind him.

As they approached the audience chamber, Arthur turned to Merlin, frowning.  
>"I may be here awhile, go see if Gaius needs help" said Arthur, bringing Merlin up short.<br>"I'm not allowed in?" asked Merlin.  
>"Merlin, this is a meeting of the knights of the realm, and last time I checked, you weren't even close to being a knight" Arthur said, oblivious as to how much the words had stung.<br>"But I used to go in with you all the time when Uther was-" he cut himself off at Arthurs glare. "Sorry, I'll go help Gaius" he said.  
>"Yes Merlin, you do that" Arthur replied stepping into the audience chamber. He stood there for a moment before the doors were closed in his face. With a sigh, he plastered a false smile on his face, and headed away.<br>"Not now Merlin, I'm in the middle of a very delicate experiment" said Gaius, holding up a test tube of green liquid.  
>"But I can help" Merlin said from the doorway. He picked up one of the other test tubes, not realising how hot it was, he dropped it, smashing it on the floor.<br>"Merlin!" Gaius almost shouted at him.  
>"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up" Merlin said.<br>"No!, I think you've done enough damage for one day, just leave me in peace for the moment" the court physician said. Merlin slowly turned and left the room quietly.  
>"I'm sorry Merlin, but I need to get the chamber cleaned" said Gwen. Merlin looked at her confused.<br>"I can't remember a time when you've ever not spoken to me" Merlin said. Gwen looked at him puzzled.  
>"What? Merlin, please, just let me work okay" she said. Merlin nodded his head and closed the chamber door.<p>

The Battlements were peaceful, the sun shone down, warming the usually cold stone. Below him in the courtyard, people we're going about their business. Sighing he watched two men laughing over something or other, and just away from them, a young couple walking, with gazes only for each other.  
>"It looks so much simpler from up here doesn't it?"<br>"Yes" said Merlin quietly. Beside him, Thomas turned and leant against the stone, arms folded.  
>"You look troubled my friend" he said at length.<br>"It's probably nothing" Merlin admitted.  
>"ahh" said Thomas.<br>"Ahh? What ahh?" asked Merlin.  
>"You're feeling a little left out I take it" said the other man.<br>"A little. I guess. Arthur doesn't need me anymore, not really, Gaius, he's been off with me all week and even Gwen doesn't have time to talk to me" Merlin said.  
>"It's a busy time, what with the peace talks with Odin looming, people are worried as to what will happen" Thomas said. Merlin shrugged.<br>"Maybe"  
>"And who told you Arthur does not need you anymore?"<br>"He did, not in so many words" Merlin said.  
>"Merlin, look at me" said Thomas. Merlin looked over at him, his usually inquisitive and playful features, seemingly dulled. "Merlin, no matter what you believe now, you do realise that you, probably more than anyone will have helped shape the future king, that's something to be proud of" Thomas told him. "If this is where your destiny is meant to end, then so be it, but I believe that now Arthur is king, he will need you more than ever"<br>"Maybe, but I don't feel all that special at the moment" said Merlin. Thomas put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
>"You have no idea how wrong you are" Thomas said. Removing his hand he turned and walked back into the castle. Merlin watched him go, then turned his gaze back to the courtyard, frowning as a woman and man, the same ones from earlier walked back, well, not so much walked as they seemed to be dancing to some unheard music.<br>"Nice to see someone's happy" he muttered.

"Your meeting went well?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at him as he readied himself for bed.  
>"Lots of strategy talk, you wouldn't understand" he said. Merlin was taken aback.<br>"I.. see" he said as he put out the last of the candles in the room. "Good night.. Sire" he said quietly.  
>"Goodnight" replied Arthur, turning away from him. Merlin crossed to the door to the chamber, then turned back.<br>"Arthur"  
>"Merlin?"<br>"We are still friends right?"  
>"Merlin, as fond of you as I am, you're a serving boy. There can be no friendship" Arthur replied cooly.<br>"I see" Merlin replied, and leaving the room.

"What the devil time do you call this?" asked Gaius as Merlin walked in. Merlin frowned.  
>"I was seeing to the king"<br>"You weren't using magic somewhere as usual we're you?" asked Gaius, his eyes narrowed.  
>"No, of course not" Merlin said, sounding defensive.<br>"good. There's some bread over on the cabinet for dinner"  
>"No soup tonight?" asked Merlin.<br>"No. I did make it, but it got cold, so you have bread" Gaius said, settling down onto his cot. Merlin sat at the table and nibbled at the bread.  
>"Ahem!" Gaius cleared his throat loudly.<br>"Sorry?" asked Merlin.  
>"It is time for that thing called sleep, go sit your room or something" said Gaius.<br>"oh. I was hoping we might talk"  
>"I'm far too tired for that, maybe if you come back at a reasonable hour tomorrow we might have time"<br>"Forget it" said Merlin.  
>"Sorry?"<br>"I said forget it, I don't know what I've done today, but Gaius, if I've offended anyone I apologise" Merlin said, his eyes brimming with tears.  
>"Just go to bed and stop moping" Gaius said. Merlin stood up.<br>"I think I'll go for a walk" his voice breaking slightly.  
>"Make sure you're quiet when you come back" Gaius replied. Merlin had already left.<p>

"Merlin?" asked Gwen, opening the door.  
>"I'm sorry Gwen, I was wondering if I might stay here the night" said Merlin.<br>"In my room?"  
>"I'll sleep on the floor" Merlin said.<br>"Merlin, you have your own bed, whatever problems you're having with Gaius, I think it best you sort it out with him" she said. Before Merlin could reply, she closed the door on him. Merlin blinked a couple of times then turned away, passing some guards on the way.

"Merlin, wake up"  
>"Wha?"<br>"Merlin.. your lying next to horse poo"  
>"Eugh!" Merlin replied sitting up suddenly. Thomas looked down at him, frowning.<br>"Why are you sleeping here?" asked Thomas.  
>"The horses can't beat up on me" said Merlin.<br>"what?"  
>"all day yesterday, Gaius, Arthur, Gwen. I mean am I that bad?"<br>"Merlin, what are you talking about?" asked Thomas.  
>"You're the only person who's given me the time of day" Merlin said, suddenly his eyes teared up. "I felt useless"<br>"So you slept next to horse dung, and that made you feel better?" asked Thomas, breaking into a grin.  
>"It's not funny" said Merlin.<br>"No, of course not" replied Thomas, trying to be serious. But his just had the desired result, a small smile appeared on Merlin's face.  
>"MERLIN!" Arthur's voice echoed across the court yard, he did not sound happy. Merlin ran out of the stables and to Arthur.<br>"You called?" he asked.  
>"Audience chamber… NOW!" said Arthur.<p>

They walked in silence, several people watching as they passed, some openly curious, others turning their nose up at him. The audience chamber was filled, the knights of the realm, standing silently, Gwen next to Gaius.  
>"Merlin, I'd like to say that for your years of loyal service, I could overlook certain oversights" Said Arthur, moving towards the chait and sitting.<br>"Sire?" asked Merlin, confused.  
>"I will tell you when you can speak" Arthur told him. He sat back in the chair.<br>"So, would you mind telling me what on earth you were thinking going to Gwen's room last night and asking to stay there?" he demanded.  
>"I was.. confused. All day yesterday, people seem to have turned against me. I just needed a friend" he said.<br>"A friend?" asked Arthur.  
>"Yes.. sire" said Merlin.<br>"I see, Gwen, what was your take on the 'visit'?" asked Arthur.  
>"I was shocked actually, he even said he would sleep on the floor, I had to remind him that he had his own bed, then closed the door before anymore embarrassment was caused" she said. Arthur looked at Merlin.<br>"Well?" he asked.  
>"That's basically how it happened"<br>"Merlin, you need to learn you place within the royal household. You're a servant, you don't have a place" Arthur said.  
>"sire, I must claim some responsibility" said Gaius stepping forwards. "I am responsible for the boys schooling, I fear I will need to drum proper royal etiquette into him"<br>"No, Gaius, Merlin has been here long enough to know right from wrong" said Arthur, turning his gaze back on Merlin.  
>"What is wrong with you people?" Merlin asked suddenly. Everyon looked at him, glaring. Instead of replying, Arthur gestured to Gwaine, who stepped forwards. He whispered something to him and Gwaine stepped back, eyes wide in alarm. Arthur looked at him for several seconds.<br>"Sire. surely..." Gwaine begain.  
>"I have giving you your orders and you will see to them is that clear? or do you no longer hold the title of Knight of Camelot close to your heart?" demanded the King. Gweain stepped back and bowed his head.<br>"It will be done" Gwaine said softly. He looked over to Merlin, apology written all over his face, but then he gestured to the guards.  
>"Take him" he said, without convistion.<br>"Whats happening?" asked Merlin, as the guards took his arms and pulled him backwards.  
>"Arthur, please! what are you doing?" Merlin called out.<br>"Teaching you some respect" replied Arthur, as Merlin was taken out.

Thomas was practicing with his sword, behind the courtyard halls, he didn't hear it a first, then suddenly the loud crack and the cry of pain came to him.  
>"What?" he said aloud, sheathing his sword. Thomas made for the courtyard, it was full of people, all watching what was happening. Slowly he made his way around the edge of the people, who had gathered there, and felt a numbing cold when he saw the cause. Merlin was in stocks, pain etched on his face. Thomas felt bile rising in this throat as the royal executioner, a man clad in a hooded black mask pulled back the whip and struck again, causing Merlin to cry in pain. Thomas looked away, for something he could use to help the young wizard. There was nothing, but he did notice Sir Gwaine, looking over at him, his face saying he was as sickened as Thomas. Slowly he made his way over to him.<br>"What did he do?" asked Thomas. Gwaine shook his head, whispering.  
>"Nothing to warrant this" Gwaine told him. "This is sickening to watch" he added.<br>"I thought the king was fond of him?" said Thomas. Gwaine nodded.  
>"Just a day ago I would have said the same, Arthuer is fond of him, all of us are, he is one of the bravest people I have met" <em>CRACK! <em>The whip decended again. Thomas looked over, then away when he saw the bloody mess his back had become. His tunic was tattered beyond salvage.  
>"Enough!" above the crowd, on the balcony, Arthur called down. "The servant should have learned his lesson by now!" he added.<br>"The servant?" whispered Thomas, as the executioner turned and bowed to his king, before walking away. He passed Thomas and Gwaine, removing his hood as he did so. Thomas was surprised, he expected to see a brutish man, instead he saw a middle aged man, who eyes were red with tears. He had taken no pleasure in his task.  
>"Take the boy to the dungeon, let him contemplate his crimes for the night" said Arthur, two guards moved forwards.<br>"Sire!" sir Gwaine called up. Arthur looked down at him.  
>"Yes sir Gwaine?"<br>"Forgive me sire, but would it not be prudent to let the boy have his injury's seen too?" he asked.  
>"You feel pity for him? After the affront he caused to his king?"<br>"No sire, I was merle suggesting-"  
>"Enough, sir Gwaine, or maybe you would like a taste of the whip?" Arthur said.<br>"No.. my Leige"  
>"Good" replied Arthur, glaring at him, before he turned and walked back into the castle.<br>Gwaine looked at Thomas.  
>"this stinks of dark magic" he muttered.<br>"Indeed, but it makes no sense" said Thomas.  
>"In what way?" asked Gwaine. Thomas shrugged.<br>"Merlin is.. a serving boy, surely if some magic was going to be used to turn people against someone, it would have been everyone against the king?" Thomas offered. Gwaine frowned. "unless whatever enchantment that was used… went to the wrong person?" offered Gwaine. Thomas nodded.  
>"That makes sense. Merlin is not safe here, I'll get him out of the city tonight, can I count on your help?" asked Thomas.<br>"I will aid you in whatever way I can" said Gwaine.  
>"As will I" added Percival, moving to join them. "Merlin did no harm, he did not deserve this punishment"<br>"Thank you" Thomas said, with meaning.  
>"I will have two horses for you by the gates at midnight" said Percival, before moving off.<p>

The cell was cold, or maybe it was the pain that kept him numb. Whatever the reason, the only position of comfort Merlin could find was laying on his side, curled into a ball. Night had fallen over Camelot, and outside the cell, he heard the guards playing dice. Closing his eyes, trying to sleep, to heal, Merlin shivered.  
>"Pity the fool" the voice was a low rasp, behind him. Not a voice Merlin recognised. Slowly he tried to turn, catching a glimpse of smoke in the cell with him. He squinted, no, not smoke, it had a definite shape.<br>"My masters, they wish to see the downfall of Camelot, I will give them that and so much more" the voice issued from the smoke.  
>"Wha…what are you?" asked Merlin, weakly.<br>"Your destroyer. I will turn the people upon each other one at a time taking those closest to my victim and touching the darkness in their hearts and giving it reign. " it said.  
>"I won't let you do this" Merlin said. The smoke issued an evil rasping chuckle.<br>"Brave words servant boy.. but ultimately for nought.. by tomorrow you will be dead. And the next victim will be selected"  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"Why?" the cruel chuckle again. "The pain, the agony of despair, it sustains me more than any mortal energy could.. and you.. you are but the starter" it hissed.  
>"I warn you… leave this place or you will suffer" Merlin vowed.<br>"Ahh, such bravery, until you draw your last breath, then.. you will beg me to take your life. And I will be there, waiting for you" it said, then the smoke dissipated. Merlin closed his eyes and looked at the door to the cage, holding up his hand, he began to chant quietly, his eyes glowed dimly, the door rattled quietly. Feeling weak to his Bones Merlin slowly sank onto his side, the open wounds on his back still weeping slightly. Slowly falling into a fever induced slumber.

"_Merlin?" the voice, concerned, near to him.  
><em>"_No, he cannot be…" another voice, this one slightly further away. Sound, someone kneeling next to him, a pressure on the side of his neck.  
><em>"_He lives, but he must be treated soon"  
><em>"_Where will you go?"  
><em>"_My village, it is but a day and a half's ride from here"  
><em>"_Will he survive that long?"  
><em>"_He had better"  
><em>"_Then let's do this" Sound again, then pain, such as if he had the energy to, he would have cried out. Instead he whimpered. He felt air moving past him, quickly, he was moving. Why was he moving?  
><em>"_Hold on Merlin" the voice was near to him, familiar. A new sound now, and a colder wind, the doors of the castle, he was being taken outside. Suddenly afraid he pulled back.  
><em>"_Don't worry, we're getting you out of here" the voice said, softly, kindly. Merlin suddenly relaxed, tried to open his eyes. His eyelids felt so heavy. He contented himself to wait, to see what the people with the kind voices would do._

"Over here" Percival whispered from the shadows. Thomas holding the battered Merlin in his arms moved to him, Gwaine at his side. As promised two horses waited for them.  
>"Thank you both" said Thomas as he gently laid Merlin into the saddle of one of the horses.<br>"Here, some food from the castle kitchens, it's not much but it should help" he added handing Thomas a bundle. Thomas took it gratefully, clasping both men's forearms, before mounting his own steed. Neither, Gwaine or Percival said anything as Thomas rode off into the night.

They made slow progress, Thomas checking Merlin every so often, The slow progress did not worry Thomas so much, he was not heading to Sutton at any rate. Eventually he entered the familiar clearing. Laying down some linins he gently laid Merlin on them. The boy whimpered, but did not otherwise move. Returning to the horse, he pulled some dressings from the pack on the side, and some healing herbs he had procured from Gaius, to help with his own 'cut' and a vial of red fluid Gaius had given him for his 'headache' Slowly, gently he crushed the herbs into a fine paste, gently applying it to Merlin's wounds, before dressing them, and helping him to sit up and sip from the vial.  
>"Rest now" he whispered, gently laying Merlin back down. Moving back to the horse he unsheathed his sword, before returning to Merlin's side and sitting down.<br>"you know," he whispered, "You being the one with the Magic, this feels kind of strange, me watching over you" he continued. "But I guess you must take whatever fate throws your way" he added as an after-thought. "I wish you could tell me what to do.. your so much better at this stuff then I am" Thomas sighed and adjusted one of the dressings that had gone a little loose.  
>"I should warn you, I'm not even close to being a healer, so you'll have to make do, I just wish I could do more" he told Merlin. Suddenly above him, the moon was eclipsed for a moment. Then the great beating of wings descended from above, stopping behind him.<br>"But you have done much already" said the Great Dragon. Thomas turned to face it.  
>"I've done nothing, I stood by as he was being whipped, I didn't listen when he told me of how everyone had turned against him"<br>"But you have saved him" the Dragon said. "Thomas, I chose you to help the young Warlock, your self pity is an affront to me, and a dishonour to you. You have done the only thing you could do" it said, but not unkindly.  
>"I'm sorry, I just wish I had done more" Thomas said.<br>"You will do more, so much more to aid Merlin. You know his greatest secret, and his greatest fear. You did not run from him, you have supported him. These actions Thomas, they are why I choose you" the Dragon said. Thomas sighed, then turned back to Merlin, who was looking up at the Dragon, but still laying down.  
>"Merlin?" Thomas asked. Merlin took a gasping breath, s bead of sweat, or maybe a tear, running down his face.<br>"Do we have water?" Merlin asked, his voice weak. Thomas smiled and went to the horse, pulling the canteen from his pack. The Dragon watching silently as Merlin took a few sips.  
>"You saw it then?" asked the Dragon at length.<br>"Yes" said Merlin, his voice barely above a whisper.  
>"Saw what?" asked Timothy.<br>"The Mind Leech" said the Dragon.  
>"Mind Leech?" asked Thomas, confused.<br>"Camelot has made a dangerous enemy. A mind Leech is a creature of great evil. So corrupted its summoning was banned even in the times of the old religion" said the Dragon.  
>"Is that what's happened to the people?" asked Merlin.<br>"Yes" the Dragon replied. "It inhabits its hosts, for it can control several at a time, bringing to life the tiniest shred of a dark thought within a person, amplifying it, making it the dominant emotion"  
>"A dark thought… so they deep down always wanted to do that to me?" asked Merlin, his voice breaking.<br>"No young Warlock, you misunderstand. Everyone, man, woman, beast, is not truly good, or evil, the Mind Leech grips the negative emotion, bringing it to the surface so its victim can suffer, but the thoughts Merlin, are of no specific person, they are the tiny whispers of the dark, nothing more" the Dragon assured him. Merlin nodded then began to cough. Thomas knelt down next to him.  
>"How do we kill it?" asked Thomas, looking back at the Dragon.<br>"You must wait until dawn breaks, when the When it returns to control them once more. As it enters the body, it is susceptible to magic only during that time" the Dragon said.  
>"Then we need to get back to Camelot before then" said Merlin.<br>"No, you need to wait and rest my friend" said Thomas.  
>"Thomas is right, you must heal Merlin" said the Dragon.<br>"But, If it gets back into the people there's no way to know who will be next, we know how to stop it, so let's stop it" he said. He got to his, knees, trying to stand, Thomas helped him, supporting him. "You healed me once" said Merlin. "You can do so again" he said.  
>"I cannot heal your wounds Merlin. To do so would surly arouse suspicion of your.. friends"<br>"Then what can you do?" demanded Merlin  
>"Nothing"<br>"Liar!"  
>"You dare much yopung Warlock!" shouted the Dragon.<br>"Merlin, maybe riling him up isn't a good idea" suggested Thomas.  
>"You can help, but you refuse!" Merlin shouted, before going into a coughing fit. Thomas Held his shoulders as Merlin staggered slightly.<br>"Merlin, If I help you, you must know it will come at a price" said the Dragon.  
>"If it saves the people I care about I will pay that price" Merlin replied. The Dragon sighed, and then closed its eyes.<br>"Very well, Stand away from him Thomas" ordered the Dragon. Thomas looked at Merlin who nodded. He moved away.  
>"Know then Young Warlock, that I shall lend you some of my strength. It will not heal your wounds but it will allow you to function until the creature is dead" said the Dragon.<br>"I understand" said Merlin.  
>"and know that with this help, it will forever change the nature of our bond"<br>"What do you mean?" asked Merlin.  
>"the sharing of the power of the Dragon is not something that is just given, it will cause a new bond between us, one of life and death. Our fates will be enjoined. If one of us falls, so shall the other"<br>"Wait, so if you die, Merlin dies as well?"  
>"Yes"<br>"And if Merlin dies?"  
>"Then I too shall die" the Dragon said.<br>"then there must be another way" said Thomas. But without replying the Dragon breathed a fine mist over Merlin. He stood there for a moment then his body began to glow, until he let out an ear piercing scream. Then all was silent.  
>"It is done, now you must make haste, for the gift will not last for more than a few hours." said the Dragon, taking flight. Merlin, looked over at Thomas.<p>

Arthur bolted awake as the alarm bell ring throughout the castle, his mind awhirl with the images of the previous day. surely he hadn't done that to Merlin, please say he hadn't...Runnig from his chambers he passed Gwen, and Gaius who was already moving towards the spiral staircase down. Out in the pre-dawn light, he saw Merlin and Thomas standing there, and Arthurs fear was confirmed, for Merlin was indeed wearing just tatters, and where he saw flesh, he saw wounds. The castle guards, unconscious by the door. Suddenly his vision was obscured, smoke for some reason. There was a fire? He wondered. The smoke moved towards him, then suddenly stopped.

"_Solidify, Namta, Solidify, Cho"_ Merlin was muttering next to Thomas. Everyone was looking at the smoke, so we're paying little attention to him at the moment, which was just as well. there was no way he could hide and cast the warding spell on his friends.  
>"WHAT IS THIS!" the voice screamed in fury. Suddenly everyone was blown back, Merlin and Thomas quickly stood, noticing that the others we're unconscious. The smoke whirled around to face Merlin and Thomas.<br>"You dare much.. but I will simply take you in their stead" it hissed at them. Suddenly it shuddered as light began to spill into the courtyard. Where it touched the smoke, it began to solidify, a bruised, purple, pulsating lump of flesh. It roared and moved forwards quickly, knocking Both Thomas and Merlin flying, As he moved, Merlin's body glowed briefly and he hit the ground hard. The creature loomed over him, exposing two sharp bone like weapons from its body.  
>"You will die for your arrogance" said the creature, rearing up over him. Merlin did not reply, just laid there. The creature moved down towards him, then suddenly screamed as it was impaled from behind. It swing around, knocking Timothy back, before going after its prize. But Merlin was not there. He held Arthurs sword in his hand. Behind him, Arthur, Gwen, and Gaius were all sitting up looking confused. Merlin screamed as he charged at the creature. Behind it Thomas did the same.<br>"Ok what is that thing?" asked Arthur, trying to stand, finding his legs were like jelly.  
>The creature for its part roared in rage and swiped out, narrowly missing Merlin, Merlin did not miss, impaling it from the front, why behind it Thomas did the same. The creatures roar became one of pain as they continued to slice at it. Unaware that the knights had also arrived, a moment later they joined the fray, hacking at the beast. It roared again, its swipes becoming weaker, until it fell, hitting the ground, where it lost all pretence of being a creature, and began to melt into a rotting putrid smelling puddle. Behind them Arthur, Gwen and Gaius ran forwards.<br>"What was that?" demanded Arthur. Merlin looked at him, before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell forwards, Gwaine catching him. Gaius was there, immediately, concern on his face.  
>"That sire, was what was living inside you for the past day" said Thomas, dropping his sword. Arthur and the others looked at it, then wrinkled his nose.<br>"That's what made me… torture Merlin?" he asked, his voice breaking slightly. Thomas nodded.  
>"How much do you remember?" asked Thomas. Arthur looked at him, his face pale.<br>"All of it. God forgive me… I remember all of it" he said quietly.

Arthur and the knights of the realm were gathered in the audience chamber. The knights watching as their king paced back and forth with worry. Suddenly the doors opened, and Gaius stepped in, smiling broadly.  
>"How is he?" asked Arthur.<br>"Very bruised, very sore, and very angry" replied Merlin who was being helped in by Gwen, his arm was in a sling, and he was favouring his right leg, Thomas next to them.  
>"Merlin… you know I would never…" Arthur began, looking at the floor. Merlin put his hand on Arthurs shoulder.<br>"It wasn't you it was the mind leech" he said softly.  
>"I tried to fight it, but I could see everything, I could feel everything. I wanted to tell you to run.."<br>"We all did Gaius." said Gaius.  
>"I don't blame you" Said Merlin again. Arthur looked up at him, at his manservant who had risked his life for him, time and again, who had been there when he fought the Great Dragon, and felt humbled.<br>"I always took you for granted, but you are so much more than a servant" said Arthur softly. "Merlin, I cannot repay you for all you have done over the years. Except this.. You are a freeman" he stated simply. Around him the room erupted into applause. Merlin smiled.  
>"So who's going to wash your socks?" asked Merlin.<br>"I'll find another person" Arthur said.  
>"That won't be necessary. If you would permit it, I would like to remain here, as I am, as I can best serve my king, and be with those I have come to call my family" Merlin said. Arthur smiled and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.<br>"Then you shall do so. My friend" Arthur replied. Merlin bowed as much as he could, wincing at the still sore marks on his back. Arthur turned to the crowd, then looked over at Thomas.  
>"Thomas" he prompted. Thomas stepped forwards and bowed.<br>"My lord"  
>"You have been here for little more than a month, yet I have not heard you once complain, never seen you shirk your duties"<br>"The honour is to serve you my lord" Thomas said simply, Arthur suddenly unsheathed his sword.  
>"Your conduct, your bravery and your sense of Justice is without question. Those are traits I admire, in someone who has earned this right" he said.<br>"My lord?" asked Thomas, before he could say anything else, Arthur placed the sword down on both of his shoulders.  
>"I name you Sir Thomas of Sutton, Knight of Camelot" Arthur said as cheers erupted around the room. "You may rise" Arthur told him. Thomas stood, a broad smile on his face. "Gwaine will show you to the armoury, and help you get settled in" he said. Thomas bowed to him.<br>"My lord honours me" he said.  
>"Now, who's hungry?" asked Arthur. Gwen chuckled.<br>"Famished" replied Merlin.  
>"Good. Gwen, tell the cook there will be a feast tonight" Arthur said. Gwen nodded, smiled at Merlin and Thomas then left.<p>

The Clearing in the woods was silent save for the angered words of the three sisters.  
>"Damn that warlock" hissed the woman, looking at her sisters, kicking the bowel they had been using to spy with over.<br>"Now that leaves such an awful mess" said a voice behind them. The three woman turned to look at the new arrival.  
>"A bold plan, a bold move. I have to admit I am impressed" she said, walking forwards and lowing her hood. "You want Camelot to fall as much as me.. How would you consider an alliance?" she asked. The three sisters looked at each other, then back at the fourth figure.<br>"We would consider it, an excellent opportunity Lady Morgana" said the eldest sister.  
>"Good. You approve then?" she said, looking slightly behind her. A small figure stepped out, his blue eyes looking up at Morgana then at the sisters.<br>"Together, we will make Camelot fall" said Mordred.

MERLIN

The Price of Peace

"_Odin, I am pleased you have joined us" said Arthur, bowing towards the other king. Odin looked at him, contempt on his face.  
><em>"_We will see how pleased you are at the end of these talks" Odin replied. _

"_Arthur seeks an alliance with an old enemy. This cannot be allowed" Morgana snarled. She turned to the sisters. Find a way to stop those talks"  
><em>"_It will be done"_

"_Arthur, listen to me, please" begged Merlin. Arthur whirled to face him, anger on his features.  
><em>"_You would have me believe one of my own court would make an attempt on Odin's life?" he demanded._

"_It was your fathers choice to take my counsel, you may do as you wish however" said Gaius. Arthur looked at him.  
><em>"_The peace talks are in disarray, how would you proceed?" asked Arthur.  
><em>"_Well, I would start by finding the source of the corruption" Gaius replied._

"_Merlin, you must understand, the only thing the attacks have in common is that Gauis was always nearby, I must know if he is the traitor!" yelled Arthur.  
><em>  
>"<em>ARTHUR PENDRAGON! I DEMAND RECOMPENCE!" roared Odin, storming into the room.<br>_"_I want the traitor executed!" he said. Arthur closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
><em>"_Peace is all I wish for"  
><em>"_Then execute him, and we will see how committed you are to peace…"  
><em>"_So be it…" replied Arthur, next to him Gwen's eyes went wide.  
><em>"_Arthur, no!" she gasped._

_Merlin's eyes went wide as the voice came to his mind.  
><em>"_Hello Emerys "_

"_Soon, war will come to Camelot, and I have you to thank for it" said Morgana, looking down at Mordred. _


	4. The Price of Peace

4/12

MERLIN

The Price of Peace

Camelot was in a fit of activity, Arthur, his knights, Merlin, and Gaius stood at the bottom of the steps, waiting. Today had been long in coming, and had taken even longer to arrange, but if Camelot was to have a true chance of peace then this step had to be taken. Of course, everyone was nervous, this was not a simple gathering of allies, but something far more important.

"The audience chamber is prepared?" Arthur asked for what must have been the eighth time. Beside him Merlin nodded.

"it is" he told him. Arthur nodded.

"Remember" he called out, "Although Odin is not yet allied with us, we will treat him and his party with the utmost respect" he continued. Around him the group nodded, and a moment later several horses rode into the courtyard. The tension in the air was palpable, as the bearded man atop the lead horse surveyed the group in front of him. Slowly he stepped down from his horse and Arthur moved forwards, extending his hand. The bearded man looked at it then at Arthur, he did not shake. Arthur overlooked the breach, and took a deep breath.

"Odin, I am pleased you have joined us" said Arthur, bowing towards the other king. Odin looked at him, contempt on his face.

"We will see how pleased you are at the end of these talks" Odin replied, handing the reigns of his horse to one of the people in his entourage.

"Indeed, please" Arthur replied, gesturing towards the castle. Odin snorted, but walked up the stone steps, Arthur and his knights following, followed by Odin's own small band.

"I fear the king may have set himself an impossible task" mutter Gaius, leaning towards Merlin.

"He has to try though" Merlin replied. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, but I fear these will be tense negotiations, I just hope Arthur is prepared for the possibility that they will fail"

"Pessimism from you?" asked Merlin. Gaius smiled faintly.

"no, not at all, go, the king will more than likely require your aid at some point" Gaius said. Merlin nodded, and ran up the steps, after the departing figures.

The small wooden hut that was now her home issued a loud crash from within. Inside Morgana had slammed her scrying crystal to the floor, where it had smashed. The three sisters watched her, intently, not daring to say anything. On the opposite side of the room, the young Druid boy, Mordred watched with his large, inquisitive eyes.

"So, Arthur seeks an alliance with an old enemy. This cannot be allowed" Morgana snarled. She turned to the sisters. Find a way to stop those talks"

"It will be done" they replied.

"and make sure it is subtle" she added. The sisters bowed and left the hut. Morgana looked over at Mordred.

"Your silence is not encouraging" she said to him.

"The future is bleak Morgana" he replied quietly. "These talks are shrouded in darkness"

"But we will make them fail" Morgana said. Mordred looked at her sharply.

"Even I cannot see the outcome of these talks. But I can see that blood will be spilled" he replied, picking up a part of the broken crystal, he held it to the light, watching intently.

"What do you see?" asked Morgana.

"his mind is filled with doubts already" replied Mordred.

"Who?" asked Morgana. Mordred dropped the crystal and looked at her with a smile.

"We must travel to Camelot" he said abruptly.

"As long as Arthur lives, we cannot go near there" Morgana replied. Mordred narrowed his eyes.

"Then the peace talks will succeed" he told her.

The banquet hall was surprisingly quiet, Arthur sitting in the central seat at the head table, Odin next to him. Odin had already annoyed Arthur more than he would have liked to admit, having his servant boy try the food before he ate.

"I have to admit, your request for peace was… unexpected" Odin said suddenly, his voice carrying in the quiet room. Arthur looked at him as he put down his goblet.

"Oh? And why would it be so surprising?" he asked.

"Your father would just as soon seen me hanged, but you. Snivelling like a cowardly dog" Odin said, his voice thick with contempt.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you would welcome a chance to put our previous… disagreements behind us and start anew" Arthur replied.

"_You killed my son, do not forget that" _Odin said in a fierce whisper. Arthur blinked and looked at him.

"That was not my wish, he challenged me in honourable combat, it would have been a disservice to him had I not accepted" Arthur replied.

"Honourable" Odin snorted, slamming his goblet down. Behind Arthur Merlin took a step forwards, a gesture not unnoticed.

"Merlin, it's okay" said Arthur. Merlin looked at Odin, then Arthur, then stepped back. Arthur took a breath, and picked up his goblet.

"And you? Odin? What of the assassin you sent?" Arthur asked. "Yet did we commit to war with you? No" he added. Odin grunted.

"A sign of weakness" he said.

"A sign of compassion" Arthur corrected.

"You're a fool, Arthur Pendragon to ever think there can be true peace between us" Odin said. Arthur sat back and picked up some meat from his plate.

"And yet, here you are" he replied, before eating it. Odin sat back as well, but otherwise remained silent.

Gaius looked up as Merlin entered his chambers with a yawn.

"How was the feast?" asked the old physician, picking up a bowl of soup and placing it before Merlin as he sat down. Merlin took a sip of it and shrugged.

"There was a moment when I thought Odin was going to try to run Arthur through" Merlin said. Gaius sat down opposite him

"Grief can be a terrible emotion, epically over the loss of one's child" Gaius said. Merlin nodded.

"I don't get it, I mean he turned up, so you would have thought he was at least interested in peace, yet he spent the entire evening either brooding in silence or insulting Arthur" Merlin said. Gaius nodded and sighed.

"It wasn't always so, once, long ago Odin and Uther were fast friends" said Gaius.

"So what happened?" asked Merlin.

"It was in the last days of the great purge, a battle was being fought, Odin and Uther's armies were fighting against one of the last great dragons. A lot of people died during that battle, including Odin's older son, Malak" said Gaius. "Apparently he died assisting Uther, the Dragon crushed him. Odin saw it all, and accused Uther of cowardice, saying he could have saved his son" Gaius said, his eyes closed, remembering.

"Were you there?" asked Merlin softly. Gaius opened his eyes.

"Yes, I was"

"So, could Uther have saved him?" asked Merlin, taking another sip of the soup.

"No. there was no chance, but Odin refused to see that, he was grief stricken for months, and broke off all diplomatic relations with Camelot" Gaius said.

"And then Arthur kills his other son" Merlin guessed.

"Odin has lost both his sons to the actions of the Pendragons, and that will not be easy to forgive or forget" Gaius told him.

"So, why did he come?" asked Merlin, frowning, "do you think he means to kill Arthur?" he asked suddenly. Gaius shook his head.

"It's not Odin's nature to be obvious in his dealings, but he does bare watching" Gaius told him as he stood. Merlin looked at him then yawned. Gaius smiled and patted Merlin's head.

"come, we must see to your bandages" said Gaius. Merlin pulled his tunic off, and waited while Gaius undid the knots.

"Yes, they seem to be healing quite well" Gaius said, applying a lotion to the whip marks.

"They don't hurt as much as they did" Merlin told him. Gaius smiled and began to apply a fresh set of bandages. Finally he stepped back, watching Merlin yawn again.

"Go, get some sleep, I'm sure tomorrow will bring even more challenges" Gaius told him. Merlin stood and turned towards the door.

"Gaius?" he asked, not looking back.

"Merlin?"

"Do you trust Odin?" he asked.

"I trust in our King, that should be enough for anyone" he replied. Merlin smiled and went into his room, as he closed the door, Gaius let out a long slow breath.

"No.. I do not" he whispered.

It had been pitifully easy to get into the castle, if this was heightened security then Camelot was doomed. The three sisters did concede that the magic had helped though. Taking the guises of servants they made their way through the castle unimpeded, of course some of the guards looked at them, but Odin had brought his own retainers with him, not trusting Arthurs, so no questions were asked. Slowly they moved through the corridors until finally they arrived at their destination. Opening the door, they entered, quietly. Various books were scattered around the place, potion bottles lined the shelves, but none of this mattered. Instead they focused on the old man asleep in his cot. With a wicked smile, one of the sisters opened a vial and let a single drop fall into Gaius's open mouth. He opened his eyes immediately, but almost as quickly his eyes glowed a faint orange, before he fell asleep again.

"It is done" one of the sisters intoned, and quietly, they left the room.

"ahh, I hope you are well rested" Arthur said as Odin walked into the audience chamber. Odin shrugged.

"It was adequate" was all he would commit to.

"Good, I take it your presence here means we can begin the talks?" asked Arthur.

"Before we even begin, I must have your word that Camelot will accede its southern board to me" Odin said. Arthur had been expecting this, as it was the closest area to Odin's kingdom.

"That will put two of our villages under your protection" reminded Arthur.

"Nevertheless, it is my price for starting these talks" Odin replied.

"I see, in which case I will grant your request, but I will make one of my own" Arthur replied.

"I'm listening" said Odin.

"You must give me your word of honour that you are committed to these peace talks" Arthur said. Odin smirked at him, then nodded.

"You have my word" he agreed.

"Good, now down to business" Arthur replied.

Gwen had just finished her task, cleaning Odin's room, when a shadow fell across the door way. She whirled around, half expecting to see a Banshee or something just as bad, instead she saw Gaius standing there.

"Gaius, you gave me a fright" she told him with a smile.

"Sorry, Gwen, I was told someone was ill?" he said.

"Not that I'm aware of, but I thought Odin had his own physician" she said. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"strange, oh well, sorry to disturb you" he said with a smile before he left. Gwen watched him, puzzled, then shrugged.

"it is done" said the eldest sister as they stood in the small hut. Morgana stood and smiled warmly.

"Excellent" she replied. "So who did you choose?" Morgana added.

"The old physician, Gaius"

"Gaius? That's an… interesting choice" Morgana said.

"Indeed, we're considering Arthur's manservant, but thought the Physician would be a better choice, after all, if something were to happen… then Arthur could hardly not offer the services of his court physician"

"And if nothing happens?" asked Morgana.

"Oh, it will" assured the sister, handing her a lock of hair. Morgana took it, and then looked at the sisters.

"I feel that Odin, shall be quite unwell in the following days" said the eldest sister. Morgana's laugh was cruel and twisted as she handed the lock of hair to Mordred. He examined it then held up a crystal, wrapping the hair around it.

"indeed" Morgana began. "Soon, war will come to Camelot, and I have you to thank for it" said Morgana, looking at Mordred. "Now. We go to Camelot" she added with a smile.

Merlin walked into the audience chamber, surprised to see Arthur sitting alone, he looked pale.

"Are you alright?" asked Merlin.

"Fine" came the reply. Arthur was distracted, no doubt about that.

"Okay, who's attacking what now?" asked Merlin with a smile.

"No one"

"Oh good"

"yes"

"Arthur, your shirts on fire"

"That's good"

"ARTHUR!"

"What? What is it?" the king jumped up, really seeing Merlin for the first time.

"What's up with you this morning?" asked Merlin.

"It's Odin" Arthur replied.

"What about him?" asked Merlin.

"He's ill, very ill actually"

"What how?"

"We don't know, all I heard was he collapsed in his chambers this morning"

"poison?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked up sharply.

"Not possible" he replied.

"Are you sure?" Merlin prompted. Arthur stood and walked around to the back of the chair.

"Positive, only the knights, myself and you have had any interaction with him" said Arthur.

"its still a possibility" Merlin offered.

"Merlin, just shut up" Arthur said, coldly.

"Arthur, listen to me, please" begged Merlin. Arthur whirled to face him, anger on his features.

"You would have me believe one of the members of my own court would make an attempt on Odin's life?" he demanded. Merlin shook his head slowly.

"I don't know. A lot of the knights served under Uther"

"You're suggesting my Father left orders for Odin to be killed?" demanded Arthur, his mouth open in amazement.

"Your father, no disrespect intended, was not always… level headed when he dealt with his enemies" Merlin said.

"Look if you want to be useful, go see if Gaius needs help" Arthur suddenly said.

"But.."

"Merlin, I'll not hear any more of your… conspiracy theories, just go" Arthur ordered. Merlin sighed, bowed and left the audience chamber.

"It appears to be an infection of some kind" said Gaius, leaning over Odin.

"I know that you old fool" snapped Odin's physician, glaring at Gaius. Gaius, for his part looked at the much younger man.

"Can he be treated?" Odin's physician demanded. Gaius looked at Odin, then back at the other man.

"Of course, I'll have some medicine made up and sent here as soon as possible, in the meantime, keep him comfortable, and cool" Gaius said. The Physician looked at him, then nodded. Gaius returned the nod, picked up his bag, and left the room. As soon as he left, the Physician slumped to the floor. Behind the dressing screen, something moved, and a moment later Mordred stepped out, smiling. Behind him was Morgana. She walked over to the form of Odin and smiled.

"Poor Odin, such a terrible waste" she said, without conviction, before looking back at Mordred.

Merlin was sitting at the table when Gaius walked in, he stopped short when he saw Merlin there.

"Shouldn't you be with the king?" he asked. Merlin held up his hands in a 'don't look at me' gesture.

"Arthur didn't want company, he asked me to help you" Merlin said.

"I see, well you can start by getting me some water, Gaia Berry juice and, Lizard claws" Gaius told him. Merlin set about his task, talking as he did so.

"How is he? Odin, that is?"

"Nothing a little home remedy won't cure, he'll be right as rain in a few days" Gaius said, Merlin placed the Gaia Berry Juice and water on the table.

"I don't see any Lizard claws" he said.

"Ahh, yes sorry they're on the other cabinet, I moved them yesterday" Gaius told him.

"Oh, okay" Merlin replied, going to the cabinet.

"so Arthur is worried" Gaius said as Merlin brought him the Lizard Claws. Merlin nodded.

"Yes, I think he believes Odin will say he tried to kill him or something" said Merlin.

"Well, thankfully, this is nothing more than a bad stomach infection" Gaius explained as he handed the mortar and pestle to Merlin. He placed the water, Berry juice and two lizard tails into the mortar.

"if you'd be so kind" he told Merlin. Merlin nodded and began to mulch the ingredients together, the stench from the berry juice was disgusting, prompting Gaius to open the window. Eventually he was done, a red foul smelling paste in the bowl. Gaius took it back and added more water to it and stirring it, poured the contents into a vial.

"I'll take this to Odin, you inform Arthur that he'll be alright" Gaius said.

"Of course" replied Merlin, following the old man out. Gaius paused as Merlin went on his way, then sighed, before he frowned, turned around and went back into the pharmacy. Holding the vial tightly, he went to the cabinet with the poisons on, picking out the hemlock. Uncorking it, he allowed a couple of drops to fall into the vial he was holding, before putting it back on the shelf and replacing the cork. His work done, he left the room.

Arthur looked up as Merlin entered the audience chamber.

"I thought I told you to help Gaius" he said.

"And I did, he's delivering the medicine to Odin now"

"So Odin can be cured?" asked Arthur.

"Gaius said its some kind of stomach infection, bad, but not serious" Merlin told him. The relief on Arthurs face was plain to see as he slumped back in the chair.

"Good, at least if we treat him, Odin might not blame us for this illness" said Arthur. Merlin nodded in agreement, though silently he didn't hold out much hope.

Gaius was concerned, more than concerned actually. He had delivered the medicine to Odin early that morning, and it was now dusk, with no sign of improvement. In fact Odin appeared to have gotten slightly worse. Merlin was sat at the table, eating his soup quietly, as Gaius leafed through the dusty pages of an old book.

"I don't understand" he muttered. Merlin looked over at him.

"What's that? He asked. Gaius looked up at him.

"The remedy is right here, water, Gaia berry juice and Lizard claws. Instead Odin's condition has worsened" said Gaius.

"could it be something else?" asked Merlin, moving over to join him, the soup forgotten for the moment. Gaius looked at him and shrugged.

"If it is, then it's nothing I have encountered" he told him. Suddenly the door burst open, and Odin's physician walked in.

"Excuse me?" asked Gaius, affronted. The Physician, for his part glared at him.

"Did you prepare the medicine?" he demanded. Gaius frowned.

"No, it was me" said Merlin.

"Is there some problem?" asked Gaius.

"Then your vials, where are they kept?" asked the physician.

"Over there on the table. Look, would you mind telling me what this is about?" demanded Gaius.

"Oh, please forgive me. You see, I did a test on the medicine you gave Odin, and imagine my lack of surprise when I found traces of hemlock in the vial!" he roared.

"You dare accuse me of trying to kill him!" demanded Gaius.

"Not at all, but I would watch your equipment, lest more of it has been tampered with, but you'll be pleased to know I did have the antidote, so King Odin will recover. No thanks to you." he replied, before storming out. Gaius was in immediate motion.

"Merlin, bring me my vials!" he called out. Merlin did so, and Gaius picked up one of the glass tubes, holding it over the open flame of his burner.

"nothing. Nothing at all" muttered Gaius, looking at it.

"How did Hemlock end up in the medicine?" asked Merlin. Gaius looked at him.

"I have no idea, none at all. Here check the Berry juice and Lizard Claws, see if they have been tampered with" he said.

"Well how do I do that?" asked Merlin.

"Hold some over the flame, if they have been coated or mixed with Hemlock you'll get a pungent odour" Gaius told him.

"But the berry juice already stinks!" called Out Merlin, but Gaius had already left the room.

"Poison?" demanded Arthur, Odin's physician stood before him, in the audience chamber.

"Hemlock to be precise" he replied.

"How the hell did that happen?" demanded Arthur.

"This is your castle, you tell me" the Physician replied, his eyes narrowed.

"I can't"

"I see. Well when Odin wakes in the morning he will not be pleased. I can guarantee you Arthur that these talks are very much over" he told the king, before he swept from the room, passing Gaius on the way out. Arthur looked up at him, his gaze, chillingly like that of his fathers for that instant, before he began to pace.

"Hemlock?" demanded Arthur. Gaius bowed.

"It would seem so, my liege" said Gaius.

"I don't believe this is happening. We were actually making progress yesterday!" Arthur fumed.

"perhaps there are those who are not as dedicated to peace as you would like to think" said Gaius stepping forwards.

"It was your fathers choice to take my counsel, you may do as you wish however" said Gaius. Arthur looked at him.

"The peace talks are in disarray, how would you proceed?" asked Arthur.

"Well, I would start by finding the source of the corruption" Gaius replied. Arthur sighed.

"And where do I look? Who do I question?" demanded Arthur. Gaius remained silent. Finally Arthur stopped pacing the room and sat down, then he looked up.

"Guards!" he called out. The two guards on duty entered the room, bowing before him.

"I want to speak to everyone who had contact with Odin yesterday!" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" they replied, before leaving the room.

"If I might also take my leave?" Gaius asked, head bowed. Arthur simply nodded, his thoughts elsewhere.

Merlin looked up as the door to his room opened. He was laying on his cot, reading the book Gaius had been looking at earlier.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not intruding" said the arrival.

"Of course not Gwen, you look worried" replied Merlin, gesturing to the new chair in the corner. Gwen went over and sat down, obviously trying to sort her thoughts.

"I am" she admitted at last.

"What's happened?" asked Merlin, sitting up.

"Arthur is questioning everyone who had contact with Odin yesterday" said Gwen. Merlin smiled at her.

"I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about" Merlin assured his friend. Gwen shook her head.

"I'm not, not worried about me that is" she said.

"Then what?" asked Merlin.

"I'm worried for Gaius"

"Gaius? Whatever for?"

"The day before yesterday, I was cleaning Odin's room, when Gaius walked in, said something about a sick person being there, he had his bag and everything" she said.

"I don't understand" said Merlin.

"Neither did I, but Merlin, he turned up expecting someone to be ill. Odin wasn't then, but he is now" she told him in a rush.

"Wait, your saying Gaius knew Odin was going to be ill?" demanded Merlin.

"I don't know, I honestly don't but I can't explain it either. Then there was the business with the medicine"

"No, I made up the medicine. Not Gaius" Merlin told her.

"And he went straight to Odin's room with the Medicine?" asked Arthur looking at Merlin. Merlin blinked and then looked at Odin's physician.

"I assume so, I came here to tell you about the stomach bug" Merlin told him, hating himself at the same time.

"So, he could have easily gone back into his chambers and added the Hemlock while you weren't there?" demanded the physician. Merlin looked at him.

"Gaius would never do that! Arthur you know him, how dedicated he is to peace!" Merlin protested.

"Merlin, I know your feelings for Gaius are strong, but you must answer, and truthfully" said Arthur. Merlin looked at him, and slowly nodded.

"Its… possible" he said at last, "But Gaius would never take a person's life!" yelled Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin that will be all" Arthur said dismissing him.

"Arthur…" Merlin began.

"Merlin, you must understand, the only thing that can explain Odin's illlness have in common is that Gaius was always nearby, I must know if he is the traitor!" yelled Arthur.

"He's no traitor! And you know that!" shot back Merlin.

"No. I didn't think he could be" admitted Arthur.

"So you're giving up on him? Just like that?" demanded Merlin.

"What choice do I have? The proof is there, in front of our eyes! He went to the chambers a day before looking for an Ill man, he completed the initial examination of Odin!, he delivered the medicine! And his chambers is the only place in the castle where one might find Hemlock! How can I deny that evidence!" yelled Arthur. Merlin's gaze fell to the floor.

"Please Arthur, I'm begging you, don't do this" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I have no choice. Guards!" he called out. The guards snapped to attention.

"Arrest Gaius for the attempted murder of Odin" he ordered. The guards bowed and left the chamber. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes narrowed.

"I hate you" he whispered, before running out of the room.

Gaius looked up as the guards entered the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, standing.

"Orders of the king, you're under arrest for attempting to kill Odin" the guard replied.

"That's preposterous" said Gaius.

"Nevertheless, we have our orders sir, if you'll come with us" the guard replied. Gaius stood, and standing between the two guards, walked out.

Gwen heard Merlin sobbing before she found him, he was sitting in the corner of the banquet hall, curled into a ball. Gently she knelt next to him.

"Oh Merlin" she said, her voice filled with compassion.

"I hate him.." Merlin said.

"I'm sure Gaius is innocent in all this" she said.

"No.. Arthur.. I hate Arthur.." Merlin said between sobs.

"Merlin, you don't mean that" Gwen said. Merlin shot her a dark look.

"Don't I?" he demanded.

"No, I don't believe you do" she replied.

"Then tell me _Gwen_ why I want to kill him right now" he said quietly. Gwen was taken aback. "Just leave me alone" he told her.

"Merlin…"

"GO AWAY!" he yelled at her. Gwen put her hand to her mouth, and stood.

"If you need to talk, I'll be in my chamber" she told him. Merlin did not reply, he just continued to glare at her.

Morgana watched the exchange on her scrying crystal from her hiding place in the castle crypts, a smile on her face.

"This is far more than I could have hoped. Odin will demand Gaius's head for this attack" she said.

"And if Arthur refuses?" asked the eldest sister.

"Then Odin will declare war for this affront, and on the other hand, if dear Arthur does concede, well, that will break him just as badly" Morgana told her. "Yes. This is far better than I could have dreamed" she said with a grin. "and broken men cannot defend an assault" she said with glee.

The audience chamber was quiet the following morning. No one's sprits were jovial. The knights stood quietly to the side, Gwen stood behind Arthur, offering moral support. Merlin was not about, but after the previous day's events that was hardly surprising. He hadn't gone to her either, which had hurt her more than she would have liked to admit. The entire room jumped when the doors to the audience chamber slammed open.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! I DEMAND RECOMPENCE!" roared Odin, storming into the room.

"I want the traitor executed!" he said. Arthur closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Peace is all I wish for"

"Then execute him, and we will see how committed you are to peace…"

"So be it…" replied Arthur, next to him Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Arthur, no!" she gasped.

"He has committed a grievous crime Gwen, I cannot do nothing" he said. Gwen looked away from him, at Odin, then bowed.

"If I might be excused?" she asked. Arthur looked at her.

"Not you too?" he said. Gwen shook her head.

"No, I just… can't be here right now" she said, leaving the room.

Merlin sat alone in the pharmacy, looking at the books and bottles all over the place, remembering. The day he had arrived, before he'd even spoken to Gaius, the man had fallen from the balcony in the room. The shared laugh over the frog in the witch hunter's mouth. Gaius's sacrifice at the Isle of the Blessed, and others came to mind. Slowly he wiped away the tears that were gently falling. He looked up as the door opened and Gwen walked in.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he said, wiping his eyes. Gwen shook her head, and a moment later she rushed over and pulled him into a hug, Merlin didn't care now, he let the tears fall, the sobs come faster and faster. He was tired, Gwen could tell. Slowly she led him to his room and sat him on his cot, rocking him gently back and forth.

"I can't do this Gwen, I can't let him rot in prison" said Merlin quietly.

"Shushh, We'll get him out, but you need rest" she said.

"Why.. why aren't you with Arthur?" he asked.

"I think you need a friend more than him right now" she said softly. Merlin looked up at her, and she smiled down at him. Slowly his eyes closed. She held him like that for several minutes, before laying him gently on his cot. She kissed his forehead, and then pulled the chair over, taking his hand, watching him sleep.

Gaius looked up as Arthur approached the cell, Odin's physician next to him. Arthur looked troubled, his eyes were haunted.

"My liege" said Gaius in greeting.

"Gaius" Arthur replied. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better" replied the old man.

"Gaius, I am so sorry" Arthur blurted out suddenly. Gaius looked confused.

"Whatever for?"

"Odin, has demanded your execution" said Arthur. Gaius nodded and sat down on the bench.

"As I thought he would" he said.

"If there were anyway.." said Arthur. Gaius looked up at him.

"I know my liege, but if this is what Odin demands then it must be done. The Peace talks are too important to be discontinued" Gaius told him.

"But it feels wrong" said Arthur.

"Sire, I am old, if my death can help bring peace with Odin, then I will gladly die" he told him. Beside Arthur, the physician fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. Arthur glanced at him, then reached through the bars to takes Gaius's hand in his.

"You are the wisest person I know old friend. I will miss you" he said, his voice catching. Gaius smiled at him.

"And you, will be a great king my liege, never forget that" Gaius replied. Arthur looked at him, nodded then turned and left, Odin's physician on his heels.

Odin looked up as they entered the audience chamber. He sneered at Arthur.

"Tears for the traitor?" he said. Arthur looked at him, but sat down silently.

"I have known Gaius all my life" said Arthur softly.

"Obviously not very well" Odin replied.

"My lord" said the physician suddenly. Odin looked at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"My lord, I believe we have made a mistake" he said. Odin looked at him, eyes wide, Arthur mimicking the look.

"Have you completely lost your senses?" demanded Odin.

"No my lord, I saw the physician, Gaius. He was more concerned with the peace talks than his own life, not the gloating of a traitor, but the words of an old, wise man" he said. Odin thumped the table.

"Then explain the poison" he demanded.

"I cannot, but I have never lied to you, and I am not lying now. I truly believe the physician is innocent" he said. Odin sighed, looked at Arthur, then back at his Physician.

"I don't believe this" he muttered.

Merlin was dreaming, the forest was overrun with beasts. Some natural, some not. Creatures of the Fae were flittering around him, tearing at his skin and clothes.

"Why are you here!" demanded Merlin.

"The world is imbalance, it must be corrected" a voice, one he did not know answered. It was not from one of the creatures, but at the same time, it issued from all of them"

"How? How can this be?" he called out.

"Find the one who has upset the balance, find them and stop them"

"Who.. who is it? Who do I need to find!" Merlin called out.

Merlin's eyes went wide as the voice came to his mind.

"Hello Emerys "

Merlin bolted up in his bed, breathing deeply. The dream had been so real. And the voice, Mordred. That had been too clear. He went to the window and opened it, looking out, as the door behind him opened.

"How do you feel?" asked Gwen. Merlin did not answer. What did it mean? Out of balance. And why was Mordred in his dreams? Merlin could only hear him call out if… Merlin turned and looked at Gwen.

"We have a problem" he said, before running out.

"I will not listen to this… this nonsense" Odin snarled, slamming his fist on the table. He was saved from a further outburst when Merlin came rushing in.

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing here?" called out Arthur.

"Mordred.. he's here" Merlin said gasping for breath. Arthur shot to his feet.

"You're sure?" he demanded.

"Positive, I was looking out the window, He was in the shadows by the stables" Merlin said.

"Guards!" Arthur called out.

"What is happening here?" demanded Odin.

"I think we're about to find out who tried to kill you" said Merlin. Odin glared at him.

Morgana looked up in alarm as the alert bell began to sound.

"What?" she demanded. She opened the door a crack to see what was happening.

"The druid boy is here, somewhere, search every house, every hiding place you can find!" one of the guards was shouting.

"Damn it" Morgana snarled, she turned to the group consisting of the three sisters and Mordred.

"How could they know we're here?" she demanded.

"You, search the vaults!" Arthurs voice, carried from nearby outside. Before she could react, the door slammed open, Arthur stood there, with Merlin, and a bearded man, who could only have been Odin.

"Morgana" Arthur snarled.

"Arthur, Merlin" she said, glaring at them.

"You've a lot of gall coming here" Arthur said fuming.

"Oh I had my reasons.." she replied with a snarl. As Arthur stepped forwards, she held up her hands, her palms began to glow.

"I wouldn't come any closer Arthur, not if you value your life" she told him. Arthur stopped, but Morgana looked at Odin.

"Only you? I wonder, what would your people do if you were to die here, in Camelot" she said.

"you will not get the chance to find that out witch" snarled Odin.

"Really? It's a shame then" she said, suddenly a bolt of magical energy launched from her fingers, Odin gaped in amazement, but a moment later Arthur was pulling him to the side, the magic dissipated, and she turned to them. She held up her hands again. Just outside the door, Merlin looked in, and up at the ceiling.

"_Nissa est vito, kallam" _he said, his eyes glowed briefly, and above the group of sorcerers the roof began to crack. One of the sisters screamed as a large piece of stone fell onto her, crushing her instantly. Morgana whirled, and grabbed Mordred's hand.

"This is far from over" she vowed, before she, Mordred and the remaining two sisters vanished in a whirl of magical energy. Slowly Arthur and Odin sat up, looking at the crushed witch, then at each other. A moment later Merlin peered in from outside.

"Are they gone?" he asked sheepishly. Arthur looked at him, then at Odin. Then began to laugh. A moment later, Odin did as well.

"What? What did I say now?" asked Merlin.

"I insulted you, and your court, and yet you still save my life, why?" asked Odin, sitting next to Arthur. It was later in the day, and the two of them were sitting in the audiance chamber, the rest of the knights of Camelot with them.

"Morgana would love nothing better than to see Camelot in ruins, and Your death would only make your kingdom susceptible to her plans as well" Arthur told him. "She would have had a readymade army, ready to march at her command"

"Indeed" Odin replied. Slowly he stood and walked to the window, before he walked back.

"Perhaps there is something to be said for peace after all" he admitted, taking the quill from the ink vial and signing the treaty. Around the room, applause broke out. Arthur stood and held out his hand, this time Odin shook it.

"You have restored the honour of my son" Odin said.

"He never lost his honour" Arthur told him. Odin let a slow smile appear on his face.

"No, I guess he never did" Odin replied, seemingly at peace with himself for the first time in years.

"So it was Morgana all along?" asked Gaius. Merlin nodded at him.

"And Mordred, and some other magic users" Merlin said, just happy to have Gaius home, where he was meant to be, safe and sound.

"It's a very troubling situation" said Gaius quietly.

"How so?" asked Merlin.

"That five magic users could breach Camelot's walls and not be detected" he said.

"Well they're gone for the moment" said Merlin. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, for the moment, but I shudder to think what they will try next" he said softly. Merlin looked at him, but remained silent. Remembering his dream. And suddenly realising that this may have been the start of Camelot's darkest hour.

5/12

MERLIN

The Siege

Part 1

"_No sire, it is far worse, ALL the villages were attacked" said the peasant. Arthur stood up and looked around the room._

"_Gwaine, Percival. Take some men and secure the villages as best you can. If the village is lost, then save as many people as possible"_

"_Yes my lord" replied the two knights. _

_Thomas ducked as the Gryphon made another pass, aware that not far from him, the other knights were also in trouble, Owen was unconscious on the ground, the corpse of a Harpy not far from him, Gwaine seemed to be holding his own, but the odds were decidedly against them._

"_Summoned creatures, working together for a common cause. No this is the work of powerful magic" said Gaius looking over at Gwen._

"_You fail to realise the truth dear Arthur, Camelot always was and always will be mine" Morgana sneered at Arthur, who was being held roughly, and forced to kneel before her._

"_What do I do!" demanded Merlin. The great Dragon tilted its head to look at him._

"_Only you can stop her Merlin, but know this, The power she has used to summon these beasts is not without limit. Sooner or later the Witch WILL start to lose control of them, and that will be your own darkest hour"_

"_What do you mean?" demanded Merlin._

"_no.. no… not like this.. please" whispered Gwen, cradling Arthur In her lap._

"_I love you" Arthur said weakly._

"_And I you" she replied, the tears falling from her eyes. A moment later he went limp in her arms, Gwen screaming in grief. Above her, Morgana was grinning, next to her, the Druid boy, Mordred held the wicked looking dagger._

"_The king is dead. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN….!" Shouted Morgana._


	5. The Seige Part 1

5/12

MERLIN

The siege

Part 1

The waves crashed against the shore, the wind whipping up a gale around the group. Still, they would not be deterred. They had been so, so close only to have victory ripped from their grip. So they had escaped, not without a loss, but, as far as Morgana was concerned, it had not been a significant one, not, of course, that she would say that to the two other sisters. So they had travelled, had done so for four days, until now, they stood in the courtyard of the crumbling ruins on the Isle of the blessed. Morgana looked down at the small boy, clutching her hand the way a young child might do his mothers. He had led them here, his reasons, his own, but Morgana was not about to doubt him. Slowly he led her to the stone alter, so familiar to her from where she had sacrificed her own sister, her own blood, in her desire for revenge.

"Here" said Mordred simply. The two sisters looked around.

"I see nothing, what fool's errand is this?" demanded the eldest of the two sisters, Nissah. Beside her the other one, Sharal, nodded in agreement.

"You see nothing because you are weak" said Mordred, looking at them coldly.

"You dare speak to me in such a tone again-"

"And you will do _nothing_" snarled Morgana. Mordred smiled and looked up at her.

"You feel it? the magic here?" he asked her. Morgana nodded.

"Yes"

"Now feel deeper, go inside yourself Morgana, go deep into your soul, find the magic within, find the harmony with the Magic without" he told her. Morgana frowned, and closed her eyes, slowly pushing past emotions, fear, hatred, love, desire. Past them and deeper.

"Good, now go deeper" Mordred said, his eyes also closed, but his hand still clutching hers.

"I.. can't" said Morgana, visibly straining.

"You must" Mordred said simply. Morgana suddenly screamed and fell to her knees, her eyes shot open and when they did she saw them, the Myriad of magical beasts, circling them, watching, waiting. Then they were gone, vanished. Morgana looked over at Mordred.

"It is ancient magic, passed from druid teacher to pupil" he told her.

"But.. what was that?"

"You went beyond the old Magic, something that is seldom possible, what you felt, experienced, allowed into yourself was true magic, Primal magic" he told her.

"And the beasts?" she asked. Mordred smiled.

"When you are ready, they will be your army" he told her. Morgana smiled and looked around.

Three weeks later….

Night had fallen over the small village, and those villagers who were not at home we're currently in the tavern, if it could have been called that. Five tables, some chairs and two rooms for rent upstairs. Still, it served food and drink, and beggars couldn't be choosers. Behind the counter, the portly woman who ran the place rang the bell signalling closing time.

"Come on ya drunken sods" she yelled, the men grumbled, but they stood and slowly moved to the door. Even as it opened, there was an almighty roar from outside, so loud it caused the windows of the tavern to explode inwards. The men ran out into the street, panicking, only to see a large cat like beast waiting for them. It was orange in colour, its eyes glowed like two coals, But its tail ended in the head of a snake, that hissed at them. The villagers backed away from it, only to hear a thump behind them, some of them turned, to see another creature, it was in the form of a woman, beautiful, and smiling serenely. However the wings that sprouted from its back, and the curved talons that served as feet ruined the illusion. It tiled its head at a nearby villager, the villager backed away from it, terrified, before another of the winged woman swooped down, picking the villager up and flying high with him before letting go. The first beast roared, and then pounced.

Four miles away, the Village of Sutton was ablaze. The people ran screaming, trying as best they could to douse the fire, even as overhead, the Phoenix swooped low over the houses, its magical fire setting even more ablaze.

"I will not leave you father!" screamed the young woman, clutching his old hand as he lay in bed.

"You must go, find Thomas, tell him.. tell him Camelot is in danger" he said clasping her hand back. There was a screech from outside, and Emily Costa looked out of the window as the Phoenix swooped around for another pass.

"You must go!" he yelled. Emily, tears in her eyes, hugged her father, overhead the roof shuddered, then caught ablaze.

"GO!" he commanded. Emily kissed him, and ran from the house, even as moments later the roof caved in.

"FATHER!" she screamed. Above her the Phoenix cried out, and dived at her. Emily moved from the spot, and its claws raked the ground for a moment before it flew upwards again. Sparing one last thought for her parents, her mother had been taken in the creatures claws, burning even as she screamed for Emily to save her father, above her the Phoenix turned again, this time grabbing another villager. Emily, tears streaming down her face, ran from the carnage of what had been her home only just that morning.

The Drake smashed through the window in an attempt to get at her. She picked up a plate, clanging it over the head, which the drake did not take kindly too. Outside the village was in chaos, but Hunith's only thought at the moment was of her son, far away in Camelot. The Drake, its long scaly neck and sharp tooth filled beak roared at her as it withdrew its head then smashed the door open. Hunith screamed as it threw itself at her, its evil beak narrowly missing her by mere inches. As it crashed headlong into the wall, stumbling, Hunith ran from the house, out in the street were various beasts, Drakes, Harpies and others, the townsfolk, those that weren't in hiding we're attempting to fend the beasts off as pest they could, but to no avail.

"Hunith!" called Peter from across the square. She looked over at him, as a Drake advanced on him.

"Go!.. " he cried out.

"I will not leave you!" she called back.

"GO NOW!" he screamed at her as the Drake launched at him, tearing into him. A second later, the side of Hunith's house exploded outwards as the Drake that had been chasing her finally emerged. Hunith screamed and ran, not looking back.

"You are pleased?" asked Mordred, looking up at Morgana, from the scrying pool, where they watched the devastation of the villages. Morgana smiled at him.

"Very much" she said, her smile becoming even broader. "Very much indeed…" Mordred nodded at her, then took her hand.

"Rest now" he told her. She looked back at him and nodded, closing her eyes, and slumping to the floor.

"Tomorrow, it will be easier, and the following day even easier still" he assured her.

"Then I will unleash my Fury on Camelot" she told him, with a smile.

Arthur strode into the audience chamber, aware that it was full of peasants from outlying villages, behind the chair at the head of the room stood his ever present manservant, Merlin. Slowly Arthur sat down, before gazing around the room.

"would someone mind telling me what is going here?" he asked at length. A tall, thin man stepped forwards, bowing as he did so.

"My liege, last night we were attacked, a beast with the body of a cat, but with a snake for a tail, and women with wings, but the feet of birds" he said.

"What?" asked Arthur, frowning.

"It is true my liege" said a woman from the crowed.

"You also saw these beasts?" he asked.

"No my lord, we we're attacked by beasts quite different, A woman, but her hair was like ice, she froze the people where they stood, then shattered them" she explained.

"Wait, you're from a different village? Asked Arthur looking at her. The woman nodded, but refrained from saying anything else. Arthur sat back and looked at them.

"And your people, they have gone to the other villages?" asked Arthur. The man shook his head.

"No sire, it is far worse, ALL the villages were attacked" said the peasant. Arthur stood up and looked around the room, worry evident on his face.

"Gwaine, Percival. Take some men and secure the villages as best you can. If the village is lost, then save as many people as possible"

"Yes my lord" replied the two knights, leaving the room. Arthur looked at the frightened villagers.

"See to it these people are fed and watered, we can turn the banquet hall into a shelter for them at the moment" he ordered. The guards in the room bowed, before leading the villagers out. Soon it was only Arthur, Merlin, Gaius, and the knights.

"Thoughts?" he asked them quietly.

"Sire, this is far beyond anything I have ever imagined possible" said Gaius slowly. The creatures that were described, Harpies, Stidgions, Icemaidens. Sire these are all magical beasts" he explained. Arthur sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Summoned creatures?" he asked at length.

"Yes sire"

"So Morgana is making the next move" he said. Gaius glanced away from him for a moment.

"Gaius?"

"It's nothing sire" he replied.

"Gaius, you do not make a good liar, speak you mind" Arthur told him. Gaius took a breath then nodded.

"Sire, the power to summon one magical beast takes a great amount of magic. To summon all these beasts… I do not believe Morgana is powerful enough to do so. And if she is, then she is not alone" he explained.

"So if it's not Morgana, then who?" asked Thomas, behind him. Gaius shook his head.

"I shudder to think, but they would have to be extremely powerful" he told them.

"Perfect…" Arthur muttered, closing his eyes again.

"Some help here!"

Gwen looked over from the water pump to the guard who had called out, he was helping to support a young woman, her blonde hair was in disarray, her face was pale. Dropping the bucket Gwen rushed over.

"Thomas… I must see Thomas" she said panting heavily.

"Of course, but let's get you inside first" Gwen said, taking the woman's other shoulder.

"Please, I must see him, The village.. Please" she repeated. Gwen and the guard got her into the Banquet hall, where makeshift cots had been set up, Gaius and Merlin we're walking among the villagers, tending to wounds as best they could, Arthur had arrived as well, and was watching the scene before him silently.

"Arthur" Gwen called. He turned to her, and seeing the distraught woman, went to Gwen's aid.

"Easy" he said as they laid her down on one of the empty cots. The woman gripped his hand.

"Thomas, Please.. I need to see him" she said.

"She's been saying that since I saw her in the square" Gwen told him. Arthur nodded, and looked down at the woman, who had finally seemed to fallen asleep.

"He was in the war room, readying a scouting party" he told Gwen. Gwen nodded, and rushed out. As she did so, Merlin arrived.

"Just arrived?" he asked, for once all business.

"Yes, Gwen found her in the square, will she be alright?" asked Arthur. Merlin who had been following Gaius's instructions all morning quickly checked her over.

"She's dehydrated, and probably hasn't eaten since she left her village, if we can get some food and water, she should be fine" he said. Arthur nodded.

"I'll See too it" he said. Merlin frowned and gestured around the room.

"All these people will need food"

"I know" he replied with a sigh. Merlin nodded and stood, then his breath caught.

"Mother?" he said softly.

"Oh Merlin" Hunith said, as he ran to her outstretched arms. Arthur stood, and smiled at the woman, before taking her hand.

"Hunith, please don't tell me you were attacked as well" he said softly.

"Yes, Dragon like things, they had beaks, but the teeth, like glass. They tore the village apart" she told them.

"Drakes" said Gaius from behind Merlin, causing him to jump. Gaius looked at Arthur, and shook his head. "another summoned creature" he added.

"So the attacks weren't exclusive to villages within our boarders" said Arthur.

"It would appear not" agreed Gaius. He turned to Hunith, and gently took her arm. "here, let me check you over" he said, as Gwen entered the room with Sir Thomas, who was at the moment wearing simple garments.

"She was asking for you" said Arthur, gesturing at the unconscious girl. Thomas's eyes went wide as he knelt by her.

"Emily?" he asked softly, taking her hand.

"You know her?" asked Gwen. Thomas looked up at her, nodding.

"She's my sister" he said. Before Arthur could ask, the bell sounded, and a guard walked in a moment later.

"More people from the villages sire" he reported.

"we're going to run out of room here" muttered Arthur, he thought for a moment then nodded.

"Have the Audience chamber set up as another shelter" he ordered.

"My lord?"

"do it" Arthur ordered him. The guard gave a quick bow and left.

"I should go see to it" said Gwen, following him out a moment later.

"Thomas..?" the voice was soft, Arthur looked down to see Thomas smiling at his sister.

"Hush, rest Emily" he said softly.

"I failed them Thomas, the village.. its gone, the flames.. Father.. mother.." she broke into sobs, and Thomas held her tightly, glancing up at Arthur, Merlin and Gaius, aware tears were in his own eyes. Arthur put his hand on Thomas's shoulder in a gesture of support. Thomas nodded and looked back Emily.

"What happened? Who attacked you?" asked Thomas softly.

"A bird, it was huge, but it was like molten fire" she said.

"Gaius!" called Arthur. He looked over, and nodding to Hunith, moved over to join him.

"sire?"

"A bird made of molten fire?" Arthur asked.

"That could only be a Phoenix" he told him. Arthur nodded then with a look of rage on his face, stormed out of the room. Merlin looked at Gaius then at his mother, who smiled and nodded, before following Arthur out.

"How do I fight this?" demanded Arthur as Merlin caught up with him.

"The Phoenix? Maybe a large bucket of water?" he suggested.

"All of them, Drakes, Phoenix's, all of them" he said, stopping to allow some guards to lead a group of villagers towards the audience chamber.

"We can't, not all of them and expect Camelot to survive intact" Merlin said. Arthur turned to him.

"We need to find the source of these creatures, find who summoned them" he added.

"So we hunt Morgana" said Arthur.

"But Gaius said-"

"Who could possibly hate Camelot, hate me so much to go to all this trouble?" demanded Arthur.

"But then why my village?" asked Merlin softly. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Because she probably hates you as much as me, you were at least partially responsible for killing her sister" he said.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again, nodding.

"Okay, you have a point, but then, where do we even start looking?"

"Oh I'm sure once the beasts have arrived in Camelot she'll come to us" replied Arthur.

"That, is not a pleasant thought" said Merlin.

"No, it's really not" agreed Arthur with a sigh.

"How do you feel?" asked the kindly woman sitting next to Emily, helping her to sip from a goblet.

"Better than I did, thank you…?"

"Hunith" replied the woman.

"Emily" she replied. "Your village as well?"

"yes, Gaius, that's the old man over there-" she said pointing, "said they were Drakes"

"He said ours was a… Phoenix, fire bird" Emily said, before she began to cry.

"Hush child" said Hunith, hugging her softly.

"My parents. Everyone I loved is gone" she said through sobs.

"Your brother is here" Hunith said, stroking her hair.

"I know.. but.. where will I go? I have no home now, the village is nothing but ash" she said. Hunith remained silent, simply rocking her as she would any scared child, as she used to do when Merlin was afraid, finally the sobbing subsided, and she looked up at Hunith, smiling sadly.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"No need for thanks" Hunith replied, letting go of Emily as she stood up.

"be careful" she said. Emily nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need to do something" she replied. Hunith stood with her.

"Then we can help here" she said with a smile, a moment later Arthur walked back in with Merlin.

"Hunith? Emily?" he asked.

"I think my liege, we would be better off helping than taking cots needed by others" replied Hunith.

"My liege?" asked Emily. Hunith chuckled.

"That's king Arthur" Hunith told her. Emily's eyes went wide and she bowed before him.

"Forgive my ignorance my lord" she said.

"Emily, there is nothing to forgive" he replied, before looking back at Hunith. "And thank you Hunith, your offer of help is much appreciated and welcomed" he replied.

"Our offer" replied Hunith, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Sire" Arthur turned to see Thomas walking in with Gwaine, Leon and Percival, all dressed in their armour.

"Thomas? Why are you dressed like that?" asked Emily. Thomas smiled and Merlin whispered:-

"It's Sir Thomas when he's dressed"

"Even when I'm not, thank you" replied Thomas with a grin, before turning back to Arthur. "Sorry to intrude My liege, we've received reports of a Gryphon near to the castle" he reported.

"Take some men, see if you can fend it off" Arthur ordered.

"Yes my liege" he bowed, and the three of them walked out.

"So it begins" muttered Arthur.

"So it begins" echoed Morgana, far away from Camelot, on the Isle of the blessed, beside her, Mordred looked up and smiled.

Thomas ducked as the Gryphon made another pass, aware that not far from him, the other knights were also in trouble, Leon was unconscious on the ground, the corpse of a Harpy not far from him, Gwaine seemed to be holding his own, but the odds were decidedly against them, The Gryphon running past him, managed to knock him flying, where he landed with a thud. He slowly got to his knees, as a Harpy descended on Gwaine from behind.

"Gwaine!" he called out, causing the man to twist and narrowly avoid the Harpy's talons. Gwaine spun around, slicing it in two, even as the Gryphon came around for another pass.

"We can't keep this up!" yelled Perceval, blocking another attack with his shield. Leon groaned on the ground, slowly sitting up.

"We need to retreat!" shouted Gwaine.

"We are knights of Camelot, we do not retreat!" yelled Leon.

"If we don't there won't be any bloody knights of Camelot!" Gwaine yelled. Any further protest was cut off as above them the sky suddenly grew orange, and the Phoenix flew past, setting the tops of the trees on fire.

"We need to get back!" yelled Thomas. Suddenly he was gripped from behind, and felt himself being lifted from the ground, a second later he felt Percival's strong grip on his legs, pulling him back down, along with the Harpy. Its talons ripped through the armour digging into Thomas's shoulder, before, behind it, it was ran through. It screeched as it let go and fell to the ground. Leon and Percival helping to supporting him. They turned to the new arrival, who was dressed like them, in the armour of Camelot.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Leon. The other knight lifted his visor and smiled.

"A friend" said Lancelot

"But.. you're dead!" yelled Gwaine, drawing his blade.

"Stay your blade!" yelled Leon, looking at him. Gwaine did not look convinced, but did as he was told, even then the Gryphon reappeared at the far edge of the clearing.

"We need to go.. now!" yelled Leon.

Night had fallen over Camelot, but you would not have thought so, from the frenzied activity that was happening all over. Merlin was rushing from one wounded defender to the next, doing what he could, as were Hunith and Emily. Outside, part of the lower city was in flames, the Phoenix flying above it. Even within the castle walls, they could hear the frantic screaming of the people still outside.

"Get as many people within the castle walls as you can!" Arthur was yelling to some guards. Merlin tuned it out, going back to his appointed task.

"Over there!" Merlin whirled at Sir Leon's voice, as he and saw them helping Thomas onto a cot.

"What happened?" asked Arthur as Merlin rushed over.

"Harpy, I don't like flying" Thomas said through gritted teeth.

"Thomas!" Emily yelled from the other side of the room, also rushing over. They finally got the armour off, showing the two claw marks on his shoulder, although they looked deep, they seemed to have missed his arteries.

"How'd you manage to escape?" asked Arthur.

"We had help" said Leon. Arthur looked at him, then past him.

"Oh.. my god" he said quietly as Lancelot entered the room and bowed.

"My lord" he said in greeting.

"But.. how?" Arthur asked.

"Long story, perhaps we should save it until we've stopped the attack" he said. Arthur looked at him a moment longer, then nodded.

"Sire, the lower town.. we've lost it" said a guard rushing in.

"Close the gates to the lower town, let's try to keep the creatures down there contained as best we can" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" replied the guard rushing out.

"That'll work for the ones on the ground" Merlin said slowly, looking at the window. "Not too sure about the ones that can fly" he continued.

"Get away from the windows!" screamed Arthur as he saw several dark shapes heading for the glass. The people screamed as the glass exploded inwards, and several Drakes forced their way in.

The knights, save for Thomas, were in action almost immediately. Hacking into the horrid creatures, stabbing them and beheading them.

"Arthur!" yelled Merlin. Arthur spun around to see that literally, hot on the tail of the Drakes was the Phoenix. As it was about to hit the window, it flew straight upwards, but the fireball that burst into the hall incinerated several people where they were.

"Out, get everyone out!" screamed Arthur. The hall was quickly emptying, Merlin was helping an old man, when another Drake burst in. He pushed the old man forwards, towards the door and circled away from the Drake. At the door, Arthur looked back in to check and saw him.

"Merlin!" he yelled.

"GO!" screamed Merlin. But it was obvious that Arthur had no intention of abandoning his friend. Appearing beside Arthur, Hunith, screamed his name, this caught the Drakes attention. It turned to face Arthur and Hunith. Merlin looked up, at a burning beam, and his eyes glowed briefly. A moment later it fell, cutting off the creatures attack on his friend and Mother.

"MERLIN!" Screamed Arthur again, he was answered by a cry of pain and they saw the Drake stagger towards the open window, holding a piece of Merlin's tunic in its beak, and a sword embedded in its chest. With a cry, it fell from the window, to land far below.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed again, as he and Hunith were pulled from the room by Gwaine and Leon, who slammed the door shut.

"No.. DAMN IT!" Arthur yelled pounding the door, before glaring at Leon. "open the door"

"Sire.. he's gone"

"You don't know that!"

"Sire. Please.. he is gone" Leon said gently. Arthur didn't care that everyone was there, simply falling to the ground, his hand on the now warm door.

"What's happened?" asked Gwen rushing forwards with Gaius. No one spoke, Arthur remained where he was.

"Merlin…" he said softly. Gwen's eyes brimmed with tears and she put her hand to her mouth. Hunith knelt next to Arthur, and held him as she had Emily.

"He's dead?" Gwen asked, turning to Gaius. The old man's eyes were wet with tears, and Gwen hugged him, a second later there was a loud crash from inside. Arthur stood, pulling away from Hunith, and pulled the door ajar, then opened it fully. The floor had given way, the burning debris, in the kitchens below. There was no sign of Merlin, save for his smoking boot.

"Well, this is quite a predicament" Merlin opened his eyes, he was dead, wasn't he. Above him, the Great Dragon looked down with kindly concern. _Nope, not dead then_, Merlin thought to himself.

"How.. how did you that?" Merlin asked.

"That is not important, the fact I was able to is a miracle in itself" replied the Dragon.

"You teleported me here?" asked Merlin.

"Well it was that or let you die, and you have a lot to do before that happens. At any rate, I have a vested interest in your future now" replied the Dragon. Merlin sat up, and looked down at his foot.

"You couldn't have saved my boot?" he asked.

"Merlin, the magical balance of the world is in turmoil, that I was able to teleport you at all…" the Dragon let the sentence trail off.

"Okay, magical balance?" asked Merlin, standing, then gasping in pain as he realised his ankle was killing him.

"The Witch, Morgana, has accessed the Primal magic's Merlin, the source of all Magic, how she has done this, I do not know, but it has upset the magic in the world in a dangerous way, and it must be corrected, before it's too late" said the Dragon.

"So this is Morgana's doing" Merlin said.

"yes"

Merlin closed his eyes, then looked back up at the Dragon.

"What do I do!" demanded Merlin. The great Dragon tilted its head to look at him.

"Only you can stop her Merlin, but know this, The power she has used to summon these beasts is not without limit. Sooner or later the Witch WILL start to lose control of them, and that will be your own darkest hour"

"What do you mean?" demanded Merlin.

"When she loses control of the beasts, then no amount of magic will control them. They will run amok across the land, and not just this one" said the Dragon.

"So all the kingdoms will be in danger"

"Young Warlock, they already are in danger" the Dragon replied.

"I understand" said Merlin softly

"And Merlin, one other thing" the Dragon said. Merlin looked up at it, "By the end of this, someone will die"

"Who?" asked Merlin.

"That knowledge is closed to me. Now I must send you back" it said.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"Do not thank me yet, young Warlock.. this is only the beginning"

Emily stood with Hunith, her arm around her. Hunith was still sobbing, as she sat on the cot in the other shelter. Light had fallen outside, and for the moments, the beasts seemed to have vanished. A small reprieve. Across the Room, the knights stood by Arthur, who sat on a stool, not saying a word.

"Sire, we must assess the damage" said Leon, kneeling down. Arthur said nothing, just stared.

"Sire"

"See to it" Arthur said blandly. Leon nodded and stood, as he led the others out.

"Lancelot, not you" Arthur said. Lancelot stopped and turned back.

"My lord?"

"You died, you sacrificed yourself to close the veil, how can you be here?" demanded Arthur.

"Sire, It is.. complicated" he said at length. Arthur looked up at him. Eyes narrowed,

"you will tell me.. Now" his voice, a dangerous whisper.

"Sire, when I entered the veil, and it closed, I thought I had indeed died, but then something happened to open it again, I felt I was there for but a few seconds"

"It's been three months" said Arthur, and the Veil is open again as well?" asked Arthur.

"Only marginally, enough for me to slip out" he said. Arthur looked at him, then nodded.

"well, for what its worth, I'm glad your back" he said.

"As am I, sire" replied Lancelot.

"He needs some fresh water, and bandages" said Gaius, standing over Timothy. Emily, who had left Hunith sleeping, had joined Gaius to see if she could help.

"I will fetch it" she said.

"Thank you child" Gaius replied, his eyes still wet. Emily left the room, making her way to the courtyard. The water pump, thankfully had not been broken in the attack. She quickly filled the bucket and was heading back up the steps when she heard a groan. Slowly she turned looking for the source.

"Hello?" she called out softly.

"Here…" the voice sounded weak. Emily put down the bucket, and looked behind one the further most pillar, it was surrounded by glass and debris that had spewed from the destroyed room upstairs. Then she saw him. Lying on his side, looking at her.

"Help me quick!" Emily yelled from the corridor.

"What the blazes?" demanded Gaius looking around, the others had also done so, A moment later she rounded the corner, helping Merlin, who seemed to be semi-conscious.

"Merlin?" said Arthur standing, then running over to him. "What? How?" asked Arthur.

"I went flying, wouldn't recommend it" he replied, as Emily sat him on a cot. Behind them, a guard brought the water bucket in. Arthur knelt down beside him, his eyes full of tears; suddenly he pulled him into a hug.

"You ever do that to me again and I'll…"

"ow.. Ow… OUCH!" yelled Merlin.

"oh.. sorry" Arthur said letting him go.

"It's okay" Merlin replied, laying back. Around him, everyone was gathering. Gaius, smiling down at Him, Gwen, her hand in Arthurs and the knights, all smiling at him, and finally, his mothers loving gaze. Arthur looked over at Emily, who had gone to sit with Thomas, who was trying to stand, a moment later Gaius was there, with the fresh water, cleaning the wound.

"Easy Thomas, it's not a fatal cut, but it is a nasty one" said Gaius softly.

"I promise, nothing strenuous" he said with a smile. Gaius nodded and together he and Emily led him over to Merlin.

"Your tougher than you look" Said Thomas looking down.

"That's rich" replied Merlin with a grin. Thomas patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe" he said. Merlin smiled, then yawned.

"Let him rest" said Gaius. Slowly the group left his bedside, leaving Hunith sitting with him.

Far Away on the Isle of the Lost, Morgana watched with dark pleasure. Beside her Mordred watched as well. The two sisters just behind them.

"Soon it will be our time to strike" said Mordred. Morgana nodded.

"Yes. But we'll see how Camelot fares with another attack tonight first" Morgana replied. Mordred looked at her.

"And tomorrow…" she smiled at Mordred, then at the sisters. "Tomorrow Arthur Pendragon dies" she said. Beside her Mordred held up an ornate dagger, and he too smiled.

To Be Continued….


	6. The Seige Part 2

6/12

Merlin

The Siege

Part 2

"We've had to abandon the west wing, some of the tunnels in the lower levels have collapsed as well" Sir Leon told Arthur, as around them people, citizens of Camelot, did what they could for the injured.

"Casulties?" asked Arthur, not truly wanting to ask the question.

"Sire, there are around 48 people missing from the lower and upper towns, 17 members of the castle staff are also unaccounted for" Sir Leon reported. Arthur closed his eyes, gritting them tightly. _65 people missing, or dead, how can I have let this happen? _He thought to himself.

"Sire?" Sir Leon asked concerned. Arthur opened his eyes, suddenly aware that Leon had asked him something.

"sorry, what was that?"

"Sire, although the attack seems to have finished, I would suggest we attempt to set up some form of defence" said Sir Leon. Arthur nodded at him.

"Yes, but take care, we haven't been on the upper levels or out on the battlements yet, the creatures could still be here, or part of the building unsafe" Arthur told him.

"Yes my lord" said Leon bowing, before heading away. Arthur watched him go, then smiled as a familiar hand placed itself on his shoulder. He took it in his, not caring who was in the room at the moment.

"Your handling this well" Gwen told him softly.

"But what of the ones I couldn't save?" he asked her.

"Arthur, look at the good you have managed to do, don't berate yourself for the things you could not" she told him. He looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers for a moment.

"Where you always this wise?" he asked with a slight smile. Gwen returned it.

"Observation isn't wisdom" she told him gently, before suddenly pulling away, and looking up as Thomas walked over, his arm in a sling, Gwen smiled at him, before excusing herself.

"Should you be walking around?" asked Arthur concerned. Thomas smiled.

"Gaius will probably put me back to bed sooner or later, but I can't sit here and do nothing, some of the guards found some unspoiled food in the stores, it's being distributed to the people here" he said.

"thank you Thomas" replied Arthur. Thomas nodded.

"You.. ermm didn't see that with me and Gwen?" Arthur suddenly asked.

"Sire, if you're asking did I see you holding her hand, then no I did not" he replied. Arthur smiled.

"thank you"

"If I might offer some advice though?"

"About…?"

"You and Gwen"

"I see, I know, its not possible, blah.. blah, heard it all before" muttered Arthur.

"Actually I was going to say, if you love her, then popularity or whatever be damned, emotions are a powerful thing, and if you truly love her, then simple denial is both a disservice to you and Gwen" he said. Arthur looked at him and blinked.

"I might be completely wrong however" admitted Thomas. Arthur smiled, and gripped his wrist.

"No, you're not" he replied.

"Then damn ceremony" Thomas told him, before he walked away.

"A simple sprain, here, this should bring the swelling down" said Gaius handing a pack to Merlin who sat on his cot, his leg stretched out in front of him.

"Amazing how you fall out of a window and only sprain your ankle" said Emily, sitting next to him.

"Yes, fortunately however Merlin has a knack for getting away with minor cuts most of the time" Said Gaius, patting him on the head.

"Gaius" Merlin moaned as he shook his head, patting down his ruffled hair, causing Hunith and Emily to chuckle.

"Thank you Gaius" said Hunith standing, putting her hand on Merlin's shoulder. Gaius smiled and turned away, moving down the row of cots to the next patient. Hunith following behind him.

"Thank you, by the way" said Merlin, looking at Emily. Emily looked at him, confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"Finding me" he replied.

"The groan was a good clue" she told him with a smile. Merlin returned it, when a shadow fell across them. Merlin looked up at Arthur and Emily quickly stood.

"You two are getting chummy" Arthur said.

"Mutual appreciation, he saved me I save him" said Emily with a smile. Merlin looked at her, then at Arthur.

"Yeah, what she said" he added, pointing. Arthur shook his head with a smile and walked away.

The young woman ran through the forest, clutching her cloak about herself, as behind her came the almost musical lilt of footsteps. She looked behind her, her eyes widening even more as the ice like woman continued to gain on her. Suddenly, she tripped, a stray branch, she turned onto her back, scuttling away from the woman, who's every step was causing the ground around her feet to frost up.

"HELP ME! PLEASE" she screamed. The please fell on deaf ears, as the Ice woman continued to approach. The woman suddenly turned, getting to her feet and ran, into a large clearing, the only trees that would offer shelter on the far side. She ran to the centre of it, and turned. The Ice woman was already emerging from the trees. The woman looked around, finding a discarded ornate bowl of all things near to her and picked it up. With a heave she threw it at the Ice woman, and it did actually hit her. Clanking off her body effortlessly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she closed her eyes. She was suddenly thrown to the ground hard, and opening her eyes saw the impossible, a Dragon, it had to be a dragon, aiming right for her. She screamed as it flew over her, then opened its jaws, belching fire onto the Ice woman. The effect was instantaneous, the Ice woman let out a scream akin to glass cracking, that turned into a gurgle, as she melted. Soon only a steaming puddle remained. The woman looked up at the dragon as it circled over her, before landing. It regarded her with interest.

"This is becoming a bad habit" it grumbled to itself, looking at her.

"Hi…?" said the Woman with a terrified wave.

"Hello Rory" it bowed its head at her. Rory blinked twice, then fainted. The dragon let out a sigh and tutted.

"This… is becoming a very bad habit" it grumbled again.

In the castle Merlin suddenly sat up.

"Merlin…." The voice was in his mind, Merlin looked out the window, at the daylight outside and wondered what the hell the Great Dragon was up to. Standing as quickly as he could, Merlin hobbled from the room, glad Emily had moved on to help his mother and Gaius. He passed Thomas on his way out/

"Whoa, where you off to?" Thomas asked.

"The Dragon's calling me" Merlin whispered. Thomas looked at him, then at the guards.

"Come on"

"But your arm…" said Merlin. Thomas tilted his head at him.

"Like your gonna get out of the castle moving like that" he replied. Merlin rolled his eyes, and together they left the castle.

The clearing was as Merlin expected, the Great Dragon was indeed waiting, at his feet was the body of a woman. Merlin's eyes went wide.

"What did you do!" shouted Merlin running over to her and kneeling down.

"Saving her" replied the Dragon. Thomas looked up at him.

"This is saving her?" he asked.

"I do what I can Sir Thomas, as we must all do in these troubled times" the dragon replied.

"Yessss" Drawled Merlin, helping the woman to sit up.

"She took one look at me and fainted, I have no idea why" said the Dragon.

"Look we can't leave her here" said Merlin, lifting her. Thomas helped as best he could and slowly they managed to get her to her feet. Suddenly the woman screamed, as she looked from Merlin to Thomas, then at the Dragon.

"Hey, it's okay, he's a friend" Merlin assured her.

"Friend?" asked the woman, looking at the Dragon.

"A.. really big friend" said Thomas, clutching for something to say. The Dragon looked at her, and bared its teeth In a smile. Rory fainted.

"Perfect.." muttered Merlin. "just perfect"

"Okay, who is she and why is she important?" he asked at length. The Dragon looked at him.

"Her name is Rory, she is from the village of Monya, if I am correct" said the Dragon.

"I know of Monya, its about a half days travel from Sutton" Thomas said.

"As to why I saved her?" said the Dragon, taking flight, "I've spent far too much time with you" it's words floated back at them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" demanded Arthur as Merlin and Thomas walked in, Gwen was next to him, the relief evident on her face.

"Sorry sire, we heard a guard talking about a woman trapped in the forest, we were checking to make sure it wasn't Morgana come to see how Camelot was faring" Thomas said.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Arthur demanded, as a moment later a young woman walked in, looking around nervously. "Is this her?" he asked.

"Yes sire, this is Rory" Thomas said. Arthur looked at them, then nodded.

"I'd welcome you to Camelot, but we have a lot happening at the moment" Arthur said by way of greeting and apology.

"Thank you your highness" Rory replied with a bow.

"There's food and water in the throne room, Gwen will you show her the way?"

Gwen nodded and took Rory's arm gently. "Here, come with me" she said, leading her away. As they left Arthur turned to Merlin and Thomas.

"Next time you try something so stupid, let me know first" he said. Both men bowed as Arthur turned and walked away. Merlin and Thomas looked at each other and shook their heads.

Night had finally fallen across Camelot, the guards, the ones that were left, were at their posts. Outside in the courtyard, those on duty fidgeted nervously. In the throne room, the gathered masses talked in quiet tones. And up on the battlements, Arthur stood with Merlin and the knights.

"I don't like this" muttered Sir Leon. Beside him Lancelot nodded.

"Neither do I" he agreed.

"Hold steady" said Arthur looking at them. But they were right, it was far.. far too quiet. Below them, in the bell tower, Thomas waited with some guards, looking up at the others, wishing he could be there, his shoulder injury assuring him he could not.

"Deeper Morgana. Go deeper than you ever have" Mordred said to her, as she knelt next to him. Morgana nodded, her eyes closed.

"Yes…" Mordred said with a grin. Morgana opened her eyes, they glowed, brighter than ever.

"Now.. Camelot shall fall" she whispered.

Arthur was leaning on the stone, looking over the battlements, the night was still young, but he was growing concerned.

"Arthur!" Merlin suddenly pointed. Arthur followed his gaze to where he was pointing, and there heading at great speed towards Camelot, were more beasts, the sky behind them, blazing orange, was the Phoenix.

"Sound the alarm!" Arthur yelled down. Thomas ducked into the bell tower.

In the throne room, the concerned citizens looked up in fear as the alarm bell began to sound out around the kingdom. Gaius gripped Hunith's hand gently, while Gwen, Emily and the new arrival, Rory, ushered those outside into the Throne room, before closing the doors and locking them down. The creatures had reached old town, but their course was obvious.

"Hold" ordered Arthur, as the creatures got closer. Closer..." Hold…" came the order again. Then they were there, in the courtyard.

"NOW!" Yelled Arthur, as one the knights opened up with the arrows, catching some of the Drakes, causing them to plummet to the ground. Some got through, landing on the battlements, and crossbows forgotten, they took to the sword. Above the fighting group, the sky lit up as the Phoenix arrived. Merlin looked down into the courtyard, and his eyes went wide as other creatures began to emerge from the darkness. Suddenly he took off at a run.

"Merlin! What the hell are you doing?" demanded Arthur.

"The gate, the courtyard gate! It's still open!" he yelled back.

"What?" demanded Arthur looking down, even as he fended off another attack. Then Merlin was gone, and Arthur was too busy fighting the Drakes to have time to deal with any other problems.

"They have breached the citadel walls" whispered Sharal, looking into the scrying pool. Beside her Nissah gave a low chuckle. It was cut short when Morgana suddenly screamed, holding her ears.

"What?" asked Sharal stepping back. Mordred was beside Morgana, checking her. He looked up at the two sister.

"She lives, but she is unconscious" he said. Sharal looked over at her sister, as around them, beasts began to appear, flying, crawling and floating off and away from them.

"Then what is happening?" demanded Nissah. Mordred shook his head.

On his ledge, far away, the Great Dragon roared, before taking flight.

Merlin was just at the foot of the steps in the courtyard when he clutched his chest, his mind roared, an image of the Dragon forming in it.

"Oh no.." he muttered, taking a deep breath, making himself stand, he rushed to the gates of the courtyard, he grabbed the handle to lower it, realising it was locked. His eyes glowed briefly, and the handle began to turn, the portcullis slamming down, even as a creature that looked like a rotted boar slammed into it.

"Merlin!" he turned to see Thomas gesturing to him. Merlin ran over to him.

"What?" he asked. Thomas grinned.

"How's your magic holding up?" Thomas asked. Merlin looked at him quizzically.

"I don't know how he does that" Muttered Arthur, watching his manservant closing the gate to the courtyard. A moment later it didn't matter as the Phoenix made another entrance, from the direction of old town. It flew over them, and it was only by the knights dropping when they did, that they weren't burnt on the spot. They watched as the Phoenix flew above, them, over the roof of the castle, and watched in horror as it caught alight. The Phoenix roared, as it swooped down and over the gate, before swiftly turning again. Suddenly the alarm bell rang out again. Arthur looked over at the tower and frowned. What the hell was Thomas up to? The Phoenix flew over the group of knights and their king again, as more Drakes landed on the battlements, And battle was joined once again.

The Throne room was under siege, the doors buckling from outside as something rammed into it. The villagers had backed to the far end of the room, the guards in front of them. The door buckled again, this time a large crack appearing. Then a moment later it splintered open, and those creatures who had got into the castle spilled into the room. It was pandemonium, the guards desperately fighting them off, A moment later, they were joined by three, very angry women. All brandishing weapons. Gwen, Emily and Rory joined the fray.

"They'll be killed" said Hunith with concern, gripping Gaius's hand. Next to her he nodded.

"At the moment It's a very real possibility we all will be" he replied. A moment later they heard, even above the screeching of the creatures, the warning bell sound again.

The phoenix roared as it flew over the Bell tower the top of which was now on fire. It made another pass, and turned to face the tower, ready to set the entire thing ablaze. As it made its run, Thomas sprinted from the doorway, Arthur looked down at Thomas, running, then frowned at his next words.

"MERLIN NOW!" he yelled. A moment later a large boulder came catapulting out of the shadows, hitting the Phoenix. The Beast screeched as it went head first into the tower crashing into it, then through it, the weight of the stone and the bell itself, crushing the beast. The rubble moved for a moment, then the fire died out. Merlin ran out from behind the catapult, and looked at Thomas, above them a cheer went up. They looked up at Arthur and the knights.

The battle in the throne room was fever pitched, bodies all over the place, but the defenders we're beginning to gain the upper hand, everyone was startled, even the creatures, as they heard a massive crash from outside. A villager, looked briefly out of the window, and cheered.

"The Phoenix is down!" he called out. The cheer that went up from the crowd seemed to energize the remaining defenders. The Beasts found themselves being backed away all of a sudden. Then behind them, Arthur rushed in, followed by the knights. The beasts roared, caught between very angry knights and very angry villagers and townsfolk.

On the Isle of the Blessed, Things we're getting out of hand, Morgana had woken up at last, but looked about in terror at the beasts that continued to spawn.

"What is it? What's happening?" she demanded.

"What is happening Witch, is that you have lost control. The gate has been opened!" roared the Dragon, flying above them.

"You dared interfere with the Primal magic's of the world! It is you, Lady Morgana, who has brought the destruction of all!" it roared at her with contempt. Morgana, eyes wide looked around.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" she screamed.

"Then stop it! Close the gate!" yelled Sharal, from the other side of the slab. Morgana looked down at Mordred.

"How? How do I stop this?" she asked him. Mordred shook his head.

"I must know!" she screamed it him.

"Powerful magic, it must be powerful…" Mordred said at last. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

"Then help me" she snarled.

"How?" he asked. Morgana suddenly whipped around he hands held high.

"If this demands powerful magic, then it will have it!" she screamed. Mordred gripped her tightly, lending his strength. A moment later a brilliant light issued from her hands. Sharal and Nissah screamed with fright before they realised, the Great Dragon was falling…

In the hallway of the castle, Merlin suddenly grabbed his head, screaming in pain. Thomas grabbed him as he fell to his knees.

"Merlin?" he asked, concerned. Merlin, struggling to breathe, looked up at him.

"Kilgharrah" he muttered before he slumped over.

"who?" Thomas asked.

The great Dragon landed with a crash, Even as Morgana closed her eyes and went deep inside herself. Such power.. if only she had known the power of the Dragon.

The fight in the Throne room was heating up again as more creatures found their way inside, The knights had turned, trusting the three woman and the guards to watch their backs. Suddenly the creatures all froze, screaming as one, then they began to vanish, one at a time..

"What?" asked Sir Leon, looking around. A moment later the last of the creatures vanished.

"You have wronged me terribly witch…" The Great Dragon snarled as it rose to its feet. It was weak, they could tell.

"And there I thought Dragons were all powerful" Sneered Morgana, looking at it. It suddenly took flight, and opened its mouth, Morgana grabbed Mordred and pulled him away as it belched flames at them.

"This.. is far from over.. your time is nigh.." it said, as it slowly flew off, Morgana narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"You're right about that" she said with a cruel smile.

Thomas was still holding Merlin, when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

"Something.. something happened to the Dragon" Merlin said to him.

"Is it alright?" asked Thomas concerned.

"I don't… I don't know" he replied, as Thomas helped him to stand.

"Are you two alright?" asked Arthur, appearing around the corner.

"Fine, bruised, but fine" said Merlin, smiling. Arthur grinned and re-entered the Throne room. There was a cheer as they walked back in, Emily running to her brother, Hunith and Gaius to Merlin.

"Hey, Thomas, I bet you didn't know your sister was as good as you with a sword" called out Gwaine. Thomas looked at her.

"We'll I wasn't about to let you have all the fun" she said. Thomas looked at her and smiled, before he pulled her into a hug.

"That was a very brave, very stupid thing you did there Merlin" scolded Gaius. Merlin looked at him.

"You know, just once I'd like to hear someone say wow that was a brave thing to do, without the stupid part" he said, Gaius looked at him sternly, then chuckled.

"And where are you going?" asked Arthur, calling after Rory, as she headed for the door.

"We beat the creatures sire, there's not much to be done now" she replied.

"Your village?" Arthur asked.

"Gone sire" she replied, looking at the floor.

"Then perhaps its time for you to make a new life" Arthur replied.

"What? Here?" she asked.

"Why not? You've certainly proved your allegiance, and honour today" he told her. Rory blushed and nodded.

"Then if I am permitted" she said with a smile.

"He just did that" said Merlin leaning over to her. Rory looked at him, then nodded.

"I would be honoured" she said.

"The honour is ours" replied Arthur. Suddenly the people at the back of the room screamed as a tornado appeared. Arthur whirled around as Morgana appeared from it, Mordred at her side.

"Well isn't this touching" she said, stepping forwards. Arthur grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulling it free, and advancing on her.

"_Shav;Nor_!" Morgana yelled, throwing everyone back., she chuckled as she stepped forwards. Arthur got to his feet, when the Druid boy suddenly stepped forwards, as the sisters grabbed him.

"You fail to realise the truth dear Arthur, Camelot always was and always will be mine" Morgana sneered at Arthur, who was being held roughly, and forced to kneel before her, by the sisters magic.

Suddenly Arthur gasped and looked down.

"Arthur?" called Merlin, stepping forwards. Arthur turned around, his hand covered in blood

"ARTHUR!" screamed Gwen, running forwards, as Arthur fell to his backwards, when the sisters let go.

"no.. no… not like this.. please" whispered Gwen, cradling Arthur In her lap.

"I love you" Arthur said weakly.

"And I you" she replied, the tears falling from her eyes. A moment later he went limp in her arms, Gwen screaming in grief. Above her, Morgana was grinning, next to her, the Druid boy, Mordred held the wicked looking dagger.

"The king is dead. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN….!" Shouted Morgana.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE QUEEN!" roared Sir Leon.

"You forget your place, I am the last surviving heir of the throne. The last Pendragon. You have no choice" she told him. She looked over at the sisters, then at Arthur.

"Dispose of this" she said.

"As you wish" they replied, grabbing the king, and dragging him out.

"Now if anyone else wishes to dispute my rule?" she asked, almost pleasantly.

"I do!" yelled Gaius stepping forwards, a moment later Hunith did as well.

"I see" she said, looking around. Her gaze found Merlin, who was watching his friend's body being dragged out.

"Merlin? I thought you would have protested" she replied. Merlin looked back at her, his gaze hard, he glanced then, at Mordred who stepped back, Morgana looked at him,

"Afraid, of a serving boy?" she asked Mordred. He looked up at her and nodded.

"Whatever for?" she asked.

"He is the one we whisper of.. the one who will help bring magic to the land"

"Merlin?" Morgana asked, breaking into a laugh.

"My name.. is Emerys" Merlin growled. Morgana suddenly turned to him.

"What did you say?" she asked, then looked at Mordred, who nodded. Merlin stepped forwards, when Morgana ran down, Grabbing Rory.

"One more step, Merlin, one inch and I will burn her where she stands" Morgana snarled. Merlin stopped, still glaring at her.

"Your move Merlin…"

"She's terrified of him" muttered Percival, leaning over to sir Leon. Leon nodded, but remained silent.

"Too afraid of me Morgana? So afraid that you need to hide behind a simple woman?" demanded Merlin.

"Afraid of you? Don't be absurd" she snarled, throwing Rory roughly to the floor, where Thomas quickly pulled her out of the way.

"Your no sorcerer" she snarled at him, advancing.

"But you are very much a witch. It didn't have to be this way Morgana" said Merlin as he advanced.

"Really? Oh I'm so sorry, please forgive me" she mocked.

"I'm warning you" he said, until both of them were toe to toe. The servant boy and the queen. Morgana smiled at him.

"You dedication to Arthur is touching" she said. "So join him" With a blast she sent Merlin flying, he hit the wall hard, and landed in a heap. Merlin slowly got to his knees, and looked up at her.

"_Simt__ae" _he intoned. And was shocked when nothing happened.

"_Simtae_" he said again, and again, nothing, slowly Morgana advanced on him, the smirk on her face one of pure evil.

Far away, the great Dragon felt everything, blow for horrid blow.

"Warlock…" it said softly… Then with a heave, got to its feet, and spread its wings.

"S_imtae" _Merlin tried again.

"Oh, this is pathetic" Morgana snarled at him, picking him up by the scruff of his neck, "But I must admit, I will enjoy destroying you" she said.

"Hasn't there been enough death!" Gwen's voice carried from where she was kneeling, the tears flowing freely. Morgana paused for a moment, smirked and tilted her head to look over her shoulder.

"Oh not to Worry Gwen, I'll get to you eventually" she told her.

"_Simtae" _Merlin said again. Morgana looked at him, with contempt on her face.

"Oh how utterly pathetic" she muttered, turning around and dragging him with her. "Have a nice death Merlin" she told him. "_Simtae" _He said, her eyes glowed and Merlin went flying over the room to crash down behind the throne. Morgana watched for a moment, then let out a contented sigh.

"That was enjoyable" she muttered, before turning to look at Gwen, and slowly began to advance on her… Gwen looked up as her former mistress approached and knelt next to her.

"Gwen, poor, sweet Gwen" Morgana said stroking her face, almost tenderly. Then she gripped her face hard.

"Enough Morgana!" Sir Leon shouted from behind her. Morgana stood and turned to see Mordred being held close to the Knight, who's sword was crossed along the boys throat. Morgana let go of Gwen and stood up.

"You would dare interfere?" she asked.

"I would" Sir Leon replied, defiantly. Morgana shrugged at him.

"Then so be it" she replied, and a moment later Sir Leon was literally ripped away from Mordred and hurled into the crowd. Groggily he got to his knees, as she advanced on him.

"You have no comprehension of the power you are fighting" she snarled at him. Suddenly Percival stepped in front of him, along with Gwaine, the injured Thomas and Elyan.

"And you, _my Queen_ have no idea of the fury you have invoked" said Gwaine through gritted teeth. Morgana looked at them, and laughed.

"then please, demonstrate" she told them.

The witches carrying Arthur didn't see the knight until it was too late. With barely a sound, the sword whipped around, carving the head from Sharal. Nissah screamed, dropping Arthur, and turned to the attacker, who was blown back by her own attack. She looked down at her sister, a tear falling from her face, and she turned back to glare at the knight. But he was gone. She whipped her hear around, searching. He was not there. Slowly she turned in place, reaching out with her magic's, finding nothing.

"What are you?" she demanded. She was answered a moment later as a sword impaled her in the back. Her eyes glowed briefly as she fell to the floor, next to her sister. Behind her Lancelot looked at her with hatred.

"Your personal nightmare" he said to the corpse. A moment later he dropped to the ground next to Arthur, holding the king up and tilting his head back, slowly he opened Arthur's mouth, and poured water down his throat. Before he dropped the Cup of Life on the floor.

Kilgharrah had flown for many miles, his injured body protesting all the time, then he saw it, below him. Lake Calenhad, the hidden lake high in the mountains. Hidden for a reason, for its waters we're the purest in the land. And the most magical. With a roar he dived into the water.

In the throne room, Merlin's eyes shot open, glowing brighter than they ever had.

The Great Dragon continued to swim, absorbing through his wounds that which would make him whole again, that which would help the young Warlock now. Morgana had nearly defeated him, removed his magic without a moment's pause. But now it was time. With a roar Kilgharrah burst from the waters of the lake, energised beyond measure.

"Pitiful…" Morgana sneered, looking at the knights who lay around her, those closest to them lending aid. Slowly she turned back to Gwen and stalked forwards.

"Now where were we?" she asked, Gwen looked up at her, trying to back away. Suddenly Emily ran forwards, slapping Morgana hard. Morgana actually looked shocked at that moment, as she picked Emily up, and then in rage threw her hard against the post. There was a sickening crack as Emily hit the floor.

Away from the Throne room, Arthur Pendragon took in a great lungful of air, then opened his eyes.

"Sire" said Lancelot, holding out his hand. Arthur took it then looked down at the cup of life.

"You didn't" he said.

"It was that or we all die" Lancelot replied…

"EMILY!" Thomas screamed running forwards, to his sisters body. Slowly he turned her over, but the life had already left her.

"Such heroic nonsense" Muttered Morgana. Then she froze in terror.

"You really shouldn't have done that" Said Merlin standing up behind the throne. Slowly she turned to look at him.

"Why won't you just DIE!" she screamed at him. Merlin tilted his head as he looked at her, and then his eyes glowed.

"Good question" he replied, and without even speaking, sent Morgana crashing through the throne room doors, to land in a heap.

"What the hell!" demanded Sir Leon, as Merlin strode past him, not seeing anyone but Morgana. A second later Mordred ran in front of him. Merlin didn't even look at him as he closed his fist, a moment later Mordred's eyes went wide and he vanished in a magical whirlwind,

"Noooooo!" screamed Morgana, as Merlin reached her, the same time as Arthur and Lancelot did.

"Don't worry, unlike you I'm not a killer" he said. Morgana looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"goodbye Morgana" he whispered. And Morgana screamed as she too was enveloped in a magical tornado. Slowly Merlin let himself fall to his knees, and then let the tears come. Arthur looked at him, shaking his head sadly.

"Magic…" he muttered, staring at his manservant in disbelief. Slowly Merlin looked up at him, not the boyish kind face, but one of sorrow and regret. Arthur shook his head as he moved past Merlin and into the Throne room. Behind him Merlin stood, and turned around.

"_Salan'katu, Nov're. cha, tor" _ he intoned. And a second later, everyone in the throne room bar Gaius, Hunith, Thomas and Rory slumped to the ground. Gaius looked at Merlin.

"What… what did you do?" he called out. Merlin shook his head.

"They can never know" he replied, tears falling. Gaius nodded and then knelt next to Thomas and Emily.

It was dusk the following day. Rain was threatening but so far had held off. The dead we're being mourned, and preparations for the repair of the castle were underway. At a small clearing near the castle walls, Emily's body had been laid to rest on a wicker mattress. Thomas stood, holding the torch that would soon light it, next to him Arthur had placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. The knights stood silently, heads bowed in respect, as did Merlin, Gaius, Gwen and Rory.

"I'm sorry my friend" said Arthur.

"She died saving her king, there can be no higher honour" Thomas replied softly, for that is what the people in the throne room had remembered upon waking. The brave girl saving Arthur from Mordred's dagger, the fight between Arthur and Morgana and the witch's eventual quitting of the battlefield. Only Merlin, Gaius, Hunith Lancelot, Thomas and Rory would of course know the truth of what had transpired in those final moments. Slowly Thomas walked forwards, and set fire to the wicker, they stayed there for several minutes, in silence, until one at a time they drifted away, leaving only Merlin behind.

"I'm sorry Thomas, I wish I could have done something" he said softly. Thomas turned to him and shook his head.

"She died saving the king, that is what the people will remember" he said, slowly Merlin approached him.

"And she did. She died defending a city she had never been to, defending people she had never met, she died a true hero" Merlin said. Thomas gave him a sad smile, then turned back to the funeral pyre. Merlin slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Merlin"

He turned to see Thomas looking over his shoulder at him.

"Just remember, you're just as much a hero" he said. Merlin blinked, then smiled and turned away, feeling how hollow that comment had made him feel.

Morning seemed to come quickly, but the city was slow to rouse. Merlin stood at the bottom of the castle steps, hugging his mother tightly.

"You'll be careful?" asked Hunith, pulling away, holding him at arms-length.

"Of course I will" he replied with a smile, as she pulled him back into a hug. Beside him, Arthur, Gaius and Gwen smiled. Eventually Hunith let Merlin go, and bowed to Arthur.

"My Leige" she said. Arthur stepped forwards, and then did something that shocked both Merlin and Gaius, as he hugged her.

"I have no way to repay you, your kindness and dedication" Said Arthur stepping back, "be well Hunith" he said inclining his head and stepping away. She smiled at him, then hugged Gwen, before turning to Gaius.

"You will take care?" she asked.

"I will" he replied with a smile. Hunith kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man Gaius" she told him as she mounted the horse. With a glance at them, she turned the horse and made her way across the courtyard.

Up in the battlements Thomas watched the scene below. He had said goodbye to Hunith earlier, not wanting to intrude on what was a private moment.

"It's so much easier from up here isn't it?" asked Rory coming up beside him. Thomas looked at her and nodded, then frowned.

"Nice dress" he commented. She looked down at then, back at him.

"I hate it she replied. "So, is this sort of thing usual around here?" she asked. Thomas slowly nodded.

"When it's not like that, it's boring" he said.

Far away….

The snow surrounded Morgana, the cold biting into her as surely as any blade could. It was an almost desolate landscape around her. Desolate except for the beasts that walked around her, circling her, of Mordred, there was no sign. Terrified she sank to her knees in the snow and looked up at the sky.

"MERLIN!" she screamed, the rage in her body more than she could take…

Merlin…

Enter the Dead

"_I want that boy dead" sneered __Nimueh__, beside her Sondra nodded._

"_And you will get it, Camelot is in near ruins, and our time to strike is near. With your power and my Necromancy nothing can stand against us" he told her._

"_Bodies are missing? What do you mean bodies are missing?" asked Arthur. Gaius blinked nodded._

"_Missing as in stolen?" asked Merlin._

"_no sire, the tombs I've looked at seem to indicate the__ occupants__ removed themselves from the tombs"_

_Gwen screamed as the rotting hand grabbed her wrist tightly, she looked up at it, beating at it as best she could, but its grip was like iron._

"_Necromancy? But I though Sondra was dead" said Arthur. _

"_I believe we were.. misinformed" admitted Gaius._

"_Arthur" said Merlin, his eyes wide. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze, and his eyes went wide._

"_I shouldn't have to ask, but why__ are you__sitting__ in my throne?" demanded the Corpse of Uther, standing in the doorway._

"_Nimueh? Nimueh is here?" demanded Merlin._

"_It appears so" replied Gaius._

"_Gods!, can't anything stay dead around here anymore?" demanded Arthur._


	7. Enter the Dead

7/12

Merlin

Enter the Dead

The sound of hammering and the sawing of wood filled the air, the hiss of smelting metal joining it occasionally. In the courtyard of the Castle Arthur looked up at the rebuilding of it. A slow process to be sure, but in the week since Morgana's defeat, everyone had been busy. Over to the side of the courtyard he saw Elyan, working with some townsfolk, hauling a heavy section of timber towards the castle doors, the other side of the courtyard saw Leon and Gwaine, moving the rubble that had once been the alarm tower. A moment later Merlin passed him with two heavy buckets, heading towards the smelting hut that had been set up by the castle walls. Arthur took it all in silently. Turning slightly he saw Gwen handing out mugs of water to the Townsfolk who were helping, she looked over at Arthur briefly and smiled. He returned it, briefly, his gaze ticking around to the rest of the devastation. Thomas was over at the stables, up a ladder, and slowly hammering the wooden roof rests into place.

"My liege" the voice came softly from beside him. Arthur turned to see Rory standing there.

"Rory?" he asked

"I've just come from the well, it looks intact, but part of the tunnel system has caved in" she told him.

"Wonderful" he replied, looking over at Gwaine.

"Gwaine, Once your done here, can you and Lancelot head to the Well. See if the roof can be re-in forced somehow" he said.

"Yes sire" he replied, turning back to his current duty.

"Thank you Rory" he said turning back to her.

"My liege" she said with a slight bow, before turning away. A moment later Merlin walked up to him.

"Nice to see you getting your hands dirty" Merlin said with a playful smile.

"You know Merlin, your jokes need a lot of work" he told him. Merlin smiled even more.

"Who's joking?" Merlin asked.

"You know if we had any stocks left, I'd be so tempted about now" Arthur told him, with a roll of his eyes. Merlin chuckled, and moved off, back to the well. Arthur watched him go with a shake of his head.

In the Throne room, that had, for the moment, been set up as a temporary triage centre, Gaius moved among those who were still too badly wounded from the previous week. He had one of the castles hand maidens shadowing him, and another four members of the castle staff at various points around the room, administering treatment as best they could. It was not an easy task, a lot of Gaius's ingredient's for his medicines had been destroyed by the rampaging beasts, or otherwise spoiled by smoke. He had managed to gather some herb's together from the nearby forest, but not many, and not enough to treat the wounded.

"Gaius!" one of the young men who was assisting him called over. Gaius turned to his assistant and handed her a pack with a green paste in it.

"Here, apply it thinly to the wound, and re-bandage it once your done" he instructed. She nodded and set to work as Gaius moved over to the young man.

"Yes?" he asked, reaching him. The man was standing over a young woman, no older than twenty. Gaius looked at her as the man gestured. Gaius knelt down, and checked her over, before closing her staring eyes.

"Poor child" he muttered, pulling the blanket over her. He stood and looked at the man.

"Please, take her to the mortuary" he said. The man nodded and gestured for one of the others to help him. Gaius watched as they carried the body out.

The castle Crypts had been turned into said Mortuary, It was the coolest place still standing, and was protected from the direct light of the sun. Slowly the two men entered with the body and placed it down on the already large pile. Once there was time, they would be taken out and given a proper funeral. The men bowed their heads in respect, before turning and walking out.

Far away from Camelot he watched with interest on the enchanted glass he possessed. With a smile he brought a ring to his lips and kissed it, before dropping it into a mist enshrouded cauldron. The cave in which he had lived for eight years was a cold, damp place, moss grew on the walls in abundance, and a single torch gave off a flickering light. He didn't mind, he knew he would not be here forever, and now it was time to gain revenge on the kingdom that had so defied him. Turning his thoughts back to the cauldron, he held his hand over it.

"_Salomay, Invicta. Shorsh, kirn, nestan" _he intoned. As he finished the words the cauldron mists grew brighter, turning a blood red colour. A scream echoed around the cave, even as the mist took on a form, then substance, Skin replaced mist, the sunken eyes becoming bright with life, the hair growing from the head, cascading down the bare back, until she stood before him.

"Sondra" she greeted him. He knelt, then looked up at her, she held out her hand and he took it as he rose again.

"Nimueh" he replied. She looked around the cavern, then back at him.

"How long?" she asked.

"Over four years" he replied, she gaped at him, slightly taken aback, but then she composed herself.

"And, pray tell me, has much happened in my absence?" she asked. Sondra nodded and handed her some clothes.

"Indeed, Your nemesis Uther, is dead, killed by his own daughter's interference, Camelot, at the moment stands almost helpless" he added. Nimueh smiled.

"So, Camelot has all but fallen.. show me" she ordered. Sondra held up the enchanted glass, and she watched the rebuilding works.

"So.. King Arthur now sits on the throne" she said to herself. Then she snarled as Merlin walked into view.

"Merlin" she snarled, looking back at Sondra. "I want that boy dead" sneered Nimueh, beside her Sondra nodded.

"And you will get it, Camelot is in near ruins, and our time to strike is near. With your power and my Necromancy nothing can stand against us" he told her.

"Indeed" she agreed, a slight smile paying upon her lips.

In the courtyard Merlin suddenly paused and shook his head, a cold feeling running through him.

"Merlin? Are you okay?" asked Gwen noticing. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I might have put my back out" he told her. A moment later, Arthur clapped him hard between the shoulders.

"Need to work to get a bad back" he said.

"Oh that's rich" Merlin replied.

"You know Merlin, one day you might actually figure out that carrying the weight of a kingdom on your shoulders is a very heavy burden" Arthur told him. Merlin nodded.

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to start with a bucket or two" he replied, electing a chuckle from Gwen.

"Merlin! Where's the water?" called the smithy from the little smelting hut.

"coming" called back Merlin, he turned to Arthur. "If you'll excuse me, I have a back to put out, sorry water to deliver" he said. Arthur watched him walk away with a sigh.

"Seriously Gwen, why don't I sack him?" Arthur asked. Gwen smiled and looked at Merlin's retreating form, then back at Arthur.

"Because you'd miss him" she replied.

"I would not" Arthur protested.

"oh? Not even a little?" she asked staring at him. Arthur shrugged.

"Okay maybe a little" he admitted. She gave him a smile and, still smiling, turned away to go about her duties.

"How are the repairs coming?" asked Gaius, later that evening, as he handed Merlin his dinner.

"Slowly, it'll be weeks before the palace is completely repaired" Merlin replied. Gaius sat down opposite him, taking a sip of water.

"What about your dinner?" asked Merlin. Gaius shrugged at him, stifling a yawn.

"I've not got much of an appetite I'm afraid" he replied.

"You have to eat something Gaius" Merlin told him, pushing his bowel over to him. Gaius looked at it, then at Merlin. Slowly he picked up the spoon, and took a bite of the stew. Merlin smiled and stood, heading for his own little room.

The crypt was in darkness, which suited the rat just fine as it scrambled over the pile of corpses in search of food. A search that was rudely interrupted by the appearance of a dark circle towards the back of the crypts. It grew, until finally it became big enough for a person to step through. Or in this case, two people. Nimueh and Sondra stepped into the crypts. Sondra looked around, at the tombs and the piles of bodies before him.

"Will this suffice?" asked Nimueh, beside her Sondra nodded.

"This will be more than fine" he replied. Stepping forwards he opened his arms wide.

"_Salomay, Invicta. Shorsh, ki__rn, nesta" _he intoned. At first nothing happened, then there was a rumble from behind him. He smiled as he turned to see the tombs cracking open, turning back to the piles of corpses he could see that they were now also showing signs of movement. He looked over at Nimueh.

"Will this suffice?" he repeated her question. Nimueh grinned, and nodded slowly.

"Oh yes.. yes indeed" she replied.

Rory ate her food alone, she always had, it helped her to think more clearly when she could chew without distraction. But now, at this moment she was simply bored. She forked at the food on the plate, a bland vegetable mixture and some stringy meat, which she didn't care for in the least.

"Food that bad?" asked a voice behind her. She turned and looked up as Thomas sat down next to her.

"Nope, its quite good actually" she lied. He nodded, looking unconvinced, as he shovelled a forkful of his dinner into his own mouth, he chewed for a moment, then grimaced.

"Okay, I lied" Rory admitted with a small smile. He looked over at her, his eyebrow raised slightly. Rory reached out and took a sip of the water from her cup, then looked back at him.

"How are you holding up? About Emily I mean?" she asked. Thomas shrugged.

"I'm trying not to think about it, it makes it easier" he replied. Rory nodded, understanding. Then looked up as a hurried looking servant boy ran into the room. Thomas didn't seem to notice him at first, but did when Rory tapped him on the shoulder and pointed. Thomas stood up and went to him.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"They're gone!" the servant boy exclaimed.

"Who? Who's gone?" asked Thomas.

"The bodies, the bodies in the crypt, they're... gone" he said, eyes wide. Thomas looked at Rory, who held her hands up in a 'don't ask me' expression.

Forty five minutes later…

"Bodies are missing? What do you mean bodies are missing?" asked Arthur. Gaius blinked then nodded.

"Missing as in stolen?" asked Merlin.

"no sire, the tombs I've looked at seem to indicate the occupants removed themselves from the tombs" replied Gaius, looking at Arthur. Arthur sat on his cot and ran a hand through his hair. They were all tired, and all had been roused by the revelation. Of course Gaius and Merlin had gone to see for themselves, not that they didn't trust the Man servant's observations, but for the simple fact they needed to know what had happened.

"Gaius, dead bodies, do not as a rule get up and start walking around" said Arthur.

"actually, that's happened at least twice" stated Merlin. Arthur shot him a look. And Merlin found something interesting to look at in the corner.

"Sire, I would normally agree, but unless the guard on duty was remiss in his duties, say, not seeing several corpses being dragged past him, then the only explanation is that they were either taken into the catacombs below the castle or got up and walked there" replied Gaius.

"so, last week we had summoned beasts, an irate sister, and a Druid kid trying to kill us, now your saying we have an undead army.."

"About to try and kill us?" offered Merlin.

"You're really not helping" Arthur told him. Finally with a sigh he stood up and reached for his tunic.

"Where are you going?" asked Merlin.

"To see for myself" Arthur replied.

"Not alone you're not" Merlin replied.

"Merlin, I really don't need a babysitter" Arthur replied.

"Think of it as.. back watching, not baby sitting" Merlin replied. Arthur rolled his eyes.

The Crypt was much as the man servant had told them. Empty. Save for the linin they bodies had been wrapped in, and the broken stone on the floor from where the crypts proper occupants had been laid to rest.

"the crypts are this way" said Arthur, pointing to the back of the room, to a large door. Slowly the two of them approached it. Merlin suddenly jumped, causing Arthur to do so as well.

"What? What is it?" Arthur said, looking around for a sign of attack.

"Sorry, rat" replied Merlin.

"We're looking for the walking dead, and you get scared by a rat?" asked Arthur.

"It ran across my foot" Merlin explained. "I hate Rats, all that fur and.. those evil teeth.. and beady eyes and…" he let his voice trail off at Arthur's expression.

"You know Merlin, one day you will grow a back bone, and I'll be so proud when you do" Arthur replied.

"Thanks" Muttered Merlin. "So do we have a plan?" he asked as they reached the door.

"Of course there's a plan, I'll open the door and kill whatever is there" Arthur told him.

"That works I suppose"

"So glad you approve, stand back" Said Arthur, handing Merlin the torch. Merlin took it and stood back, watching as Arthur slowly opened the door. He did so, then took the torch back from Merlin, looking in at the people behind the door, and there were lots. The undead creatures slowly turned to look at him, some eyes wide, others with just skeleton jaws clacking.

"Oh, sorry to bother you" replied Arthur before slamming the door closed and putting the large beam across it.

"What happened to you'll kill everything in there?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at him.

"We have a new plan" he replied, as a heavy thump resounded on the other side of the door.

"We're running aren't we?" asked Merlin.

"Yep"

They ran, as behind them the heavy door began to crack.

Gwen was in her chambers, trying to sleep, the people walking up and down the stairs waking her. Well, she said walking up and down the stairs, but it was more like frantic running up the stairs, followed a moment later by the ponderous sound of something else following them. Finally, having had enough, Gwen stood and threw open the door.

"What is going on out… oh" she began, her voice trailing off as the Skeletal warrior turned its empty eye sockets to look at her. Gwen slammed the door closed, it was of little use as it splintered a moment later. Gwen back up, around the other side of her bed, putting between her and the skeleton, before she realized that _it_ was now between her and door. As it moved around the bed, towards her, Gwen jumped on to the bed and across it, just a fraction of a second too late. Gwen screamed as the rotting hand grabbed her wrist tightly, she looked up at it, beating at it as best she could, but its grip was like iron. It clacked its teeth at her, as if laughing.

"Now that's just wrong" she told it, feeling behind her for something, anything that could help. Her eyes went wide as she found something, and she swung it around, her feeling of triumph evaporating as she walloped it with her hairbrush. Behind it she could see more undead moving up the stairs, some of them weren't quite skeletal just yet, and still had some vestige of flesh on their otherwise rancid bodies. The grip was becoming tighter and tighter, and in a blind panic Gwen lashed out. Suddenly the gripped loosened, and she looked up in surprise. The skull was gone. The body seeming looking for it. Gwen looked around and saw the skull, facing away from her, by the door, clattering away madly. She ran past the body, which was now turning. She grinned as it approached the skull, and just as it was about to reach it, she kicked it, watching it bounce with satisfaction down the stairs. The body, paused, then it too headed for the stairs, then cautiously stepped down the first one, before it fell down the others, to land in a broken heap at the bottom. A second later Arthur and Merlin appeared at the bottom of the steps. Arthur looked at the pile of bones, then up at Gwen.

"Did you do that?" he asked, impressed.

"I'm not just a pretty face" she replied.

"Could this, mutual respect thing wait until later?" asked Merlin, as behind him and Arthur, the undead appeared. Arthur nodded and ran up the stairs, grabbing Gwen and pulling her after him, Merlin bringing up the rear. At the top, Merlin suddenly turned and smiled, picking up the large, ornate vase that was by the top of the stairs. Behind him Arthur skidded to a halt.

"Merlin, what are you doing!" he called out. A second later the first of the undead appeared on the stairs, near the top. Merlin took aim with the Vase, and his eyes glowed briefly as he threw it. It hit the undead in the chest, knocking it backwards, down the stairs, taking most of the ones behind it out at the same time.

"Stop messing around!" Arthur yelled at him.. Merlin turned to him and ran to him and Gwen.

"Oh, I don't get the 'I'm impressed' sentence" Merlin said.

"Oh shut up" replied Arthur, as he led them into the throne room, and the gathered people who were still in the castle.

Below them, in the remains of the Audience chamber, Leon, Elyan, Thomas and the other knights we're fighting for their lives. Rory, was with them, throwing uncooked meats and pottery at the undead spilling into the room. It was futile however as no amount of stabbing, hacking or anything seemed to phase the dead.

"We're running out of room here!" yelled Lancelot, as he was backed up by a particularly nasty looking corpse in a rotting dress.

"I'm running out of plates here!" called Rory, agreeing with Lancelot. Behind the group the door that led to the back corridor opened, it was usually kept shut and locked, unless a banquet was being held.

"Over here!" yelled Gaius, calling them, and drawing the attention of several of the corpses.

"Dear lord!" exclaimed Gaius with surprise, "I do believe that's Arthur's aunt, Isabella, I haven't seen her since she died" He told the knights proudly, everyone in the room turned to look at him, the looks on their faces saying what their voices could not. A moment later they we're at the door, Rory ducked out first, followed by Gaius, then Elyan, and the others. The door shutting behind them.

"Will that hold them?" asked Leon, panting. As if in answer the door splintered apart.

"Guess that's a no" replied Thomas, as the group ran down the corridor, and up the stairs at the end, and eventually into the throne room, which they closed the doors to, slamming the wooden beam across it.

"Okay.. would someone please tell me what's going on here?" demanded Arthur as the wooden doors cracked under pressure.

"Sire, If I might hazard a guess, I would suggest we are dealing with a Necromancer, one who possesses the ability to raise the dead" said Gaius, wincing as the door cracked again. "And as far as I know, there was only one Necromancer ever heard of in our boarders. And that was years ago"

"Sondra" Growled Thomas.

"Necromancy? But I though Sondra was dead" said Arthur.

"I believe we were.. misinformed" admitted Gaius. As the door finally gave way.

"Arthur" said Merlin, his eyes wide. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze, and his eyes went wide.

"I shouldn't have to ask, but why are you sitting in my throne?" demanded the Corpse of Uther, standing in the doorway.

"Father?" asked Arthur slowly, questioning what his eyes were showing him.

"I asked you a question Arthur, I expect a response" Uther cut him off.

In the crypt, Nimueh and Sondra watched the unfolding scenario with mounting amusement.

"You are pleased?" asked Sondra, with a grin. Nimueh returned it, and looked back at the magical glass.

"Now we'll see just how mature the prince has become" she said.

"This.. this isn't real, it can't be" Arthur stammered.

"Arthur, what are you talking about?" demanded Uther stepping forwards. Arthur suddenly bolted to his feet.

"Gods!, can't anything stay dead around here anymore?"demanded Arthur. Uther stopped and looked at Arthur, confused.

"What in god's name are you talking about?" demanded Uther.

"Seriously, have you _looked _in a mirror lately?" asked Merlin from behind Arthur.

"When I want your opinion, I will solicit it boy, now be silent" Uther snarled, as behind him the undead began to enter the room.

"This is bad isn't it?" muttered Rory. Beside her Thomas nodded.

"Now, I will ask one last time… Why are you in my throne?" demanded Uther, dragging the words out.

"Because, father, your dead!" snapped Arthur. Uther blinked several times, then broke into a rasping laugh.

"It's true sire" said Gaius quietly. Uther looked over at him.

"Not you too, can't you see the enchantment your all under?"

"No sire, it is you who are enchanted" replied Gaius. Uther snarled at him, then at Arthur.

"This nonsense ends now.. if you do not remove yourself from my throne, I will be forced to take action" Uther told him.

"Then that is what you must do" Arthur replied, coldly.

"Very well then.." Uther replied. A moment later he pulled his sword from its sheath as Arthur did the same. Behind Arthur, the knights did the same.

"Now, defend yourself" said Uther, suddenly rushing forwards his blade clanging with Uther's.

"Do not believe for one moment I will go easy because you are my son" Uther said through gritted teeth.

"And Don't think I'll go easy either, corpse" snarled Arthur.

"We need to find Sondra" said Gaius, whispering to Merlin. "If we can kill him, the magic should dissipate, and they will all become corpses again" Gaius explained.

"Again? What are they now?" asked Merlin. Gaius stared at him.

"okay.. any idea where I'll look?" he asked. Gaius shook his head.

"Just, be careful Merlin" Gaius told him, Merlin nodded and made his way around the battle, ducking several corpses as he went.

"The boy is leaving" said Sondra, looking over at Nimueh.

"as I knew he would, he will of course do all in his power to stop you and protect his king"

"He will never reach here alive" vowed Sondra.

"No, let him come, I have.. a surprise for him" she said.

"is that wise?" Sondra asked. Nimueh looked at him, and held up a vial of black liquid.

"Oh yes, very wise" she replied. Sondra's eyes went wide.

"Epoch blood?" he said looking at it.

"What else of course" she replied.

For the second time since meeting Gwen found herself fighting back to back with Rory.

"This, is becoming a habit" Said Gwen, using a sword to hack at one of the corpses, Rory doing the same.

"Beats cleaning the rooms though" replied Rory.

"You. Are enjoying this, far too much" Gwen said.

"Like I said, beats cleaning rooms"

"Give it up Arthur, you can't hope to stand against me" Uther snarled as Arthur fell back.

"Hand the throne over to a walking corpse? Don't make me laugh"

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Uther.

"The truth hurts" Arthur replied, dodging a blow from Uther's sword.

"Damn it boy, I'm not playing!"

"Who said I was?" replied Arthur, going on the attack, driving Uther backwards.

"Necromancer… necromancer, now if I was an evil person who could raise the dead where would I go?" Merlin muttered to himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, felling out with his magic's. he could feel the undead in the castle, but nothing else. So moving slowly he went outside. He closed his eyes again, then looked over at the crypt, smiling.

"Where else?" he answered himself, moving towards it. Opening the door, he crept in, the shadow of a torch flickering across the walls, silhouetting the shadow of a man, standing at the far end of the room.

"Sondra!" Merlin called out. The man turned to face him.

"So the Warlock arrives at last. I've been expecting you boy" Sondra replied.

"End this, now" Merlin told him.

"Do not threaten me child, I have the power over death itself!" Sondra roared at him.

"And this is how you use your gift"

"Do not pity me boy, for I have none for you, your friends, or the whole of Camelot" Sondra sneered.

"I feel nothing but pity for you" Merlin replied, stepping forwards.

"That's it boy, come closer.. let me see your face fully before I kill you and make you one of my own. Yes, I wonder how the young king will react when his own servant boy attacks him"

"That's never going to happen" Merlin replied.

"Oh? So sure are you? Well see" Sondra replied. Merlin stepped forwards again, clenching his fists. He closed his eyes, and began to chant, then stopped mid sentence as someone else stepped into view.

"Hello Merlin" said Nimueh, before throwing the black liquid into Merlin's face. Merlin gasped as the liquid was quickly absorbed into his body, and he fell to his knees gasping.

"What.. what did you do?" he demanded.

"A gift, from me to you" she replied. She knelt down next to him and stroked his cheek, before he threw up on the floor.

"Poison… isn't that a bit old for you?" Merlin said through ragged breaths.

"Oh no, it's far more than poison, sleep well, Marlin" she said, pushing him pack, to fall unconscious on the floor.

"It's is done" she said rising from the unconscious boy.

"And you have your revenge, and I have Camelot" Sondra said with a smile.

"Indeed, tell me, the ring holds my life force yes?" she asked him, holding up her hand.

"As per your wishes" he replied.

"Good" she smiled at Sondra, then suddenly he gasped and clutched his chest.

"What… what are you doing?" he demanded sinking to his knees.

"Camelot was never yours to conquer" she replied, then looked back at Merlin.

"And my revenge, will be ever. So. Sweet" she grinned, as Sondra Fell to the floor, gasping one last time before he fell still.

In the throne room, all the dead suddenly paused, before collapsing.

"What?" demanded Arthur, standing over Uther's inert form.

"Someone must have killed the Necromancer" said Gaius suddenly. "It's the only way to explain, this" he added, gesturing at the bodies.

"Arthur, where's Merlin?" asked Gwen suddenly, looking around.

"Soon, my little Warlock, you will waken, to a hero's call, you will bask in the glory that is rightfully yours, and then.. you will be mine" Nimueh whispered to Merlin's unconscious form. Nimueh smiled and her hands glowed as she stood over him.

"Merlin!" the cries where from outside, and a moment later the crypt doors burst open.

"You will die for this!" she screamed down at Merlin's unconscious form.

"YOU?" demanded Gaius.

"So, your little manservant thinks he can kill my Necromancer and live!" she demanded.

"You will leave him alone" Said Arthur, stepping forwards, the knights behind him. Nimueh glanced at them.

"You might have won this battle Arthur Pendragon, but I will have my revenge, on you and your little slave boy" she snarled, before vanishing.

"Nimueh, this day gets better and better" muttered Arthur, a moment later Merlin began to groan.

"Was that who I thought it was?" asked Merlin looking up at the group. Arthur nodded.

"Well, it seems we owe you, again" said Arthur.

"It was nothing" he replied.

"Want to bet" Arthur replied.

"Merlin, do you remember what happened?" asked Gaius. Merlin frowned, looked up at him and shook his head.

"Come on, lets get you checked over" said the old man, helping him up, and leading him out. Arthur watched them go, then over at the corpse of Sondra.

Night fell over Camelot, and Merlin slept fitfully. Horrid dreams invading his mind. Suddenly his eyes opened, glowing a crimson red. He smirked evilly, before falling asleep again.

Far away, the Great Dragon slumbered in its ledge. Suddenly its eyes opened, glowing a crimson red. It let out an enormous roar.

Nimueh watched from her hiding pace in the cave and smiled. It was all in place now.. Arthur Pendragon was soon to suffer the greatest betrayal of his life. …

8/12

Merlin

The Muse

"_Merlin, what the hell has got into you?" demanded Arthur, glaring at him. Merlin didn't reply, just walked out the room._

"_Do you honestly think you would have a chance with him?" Merlin said sneering at Gwen._

_Thomas looked over at Rory, helping her up. Rory smiled as he pulled her into a hug._

"_He didn't mean that" he told her_

"_he's right though, I am useless around here" she said. Thomas looked at her._

"_No, you're really not"_

_The woman reached over, kissing Elyan briefly, he blinked a couple of times, then looked up at her._

"_Now, you'll do what I say" she said with a smile._

"_Of course" he replied._

"_Elayn? What are you doing!" yelled Gwen, seeing her brothers sword pointed at Leon's throat._

"_There is something seriously wrong with Merlin" muttered Lancelot._

"_You're telling me"_

"_so you abandon me, and now you summon me back? What are you playing at Merlin?" Morgana sneered._

"_I want Arthur.. I want him dead" Merlin replied._


	8. The Muse

8/12

Merlin

The Muse

The Rising Sun Tavern was full of people, weary from the days labours, repairing the castle, and the city itself. The young woman sat alone, in the corner at the far end of the Tavern. She had a drink in front of her, mostly untouched. She was in her mid twenties, her auburn hair cascading down her shoulders and back, her green eyes scanning the room around her every so often. She was aware of several patrons watching her, she didn't care, she was new here, arriving in the midst of the attack a few weeks previously, and had stayed out of combat. She wasn't here to fight Camelot's enemies, no, she had a far more serious purpose. Across the room the Tavern door opened, admitting Sir Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Elyan, none of them in armour for the moment, instead opting for simple tunics and trousers. She watched as they ordered their drinks, and took a table not far from her, her gaze catching Elyan's eye. She frowned at her, and she smiled and looked away. Now, she could begin her appointed task.

"So, I said to Gaius, who want's hogs mead when you can get the real thing" Gwaine was saying to the others, causing them to chuckle.

"Have you tried that stuff of his?" asked Percival, looking around. Leon shook his head.

"No, I watched him make a batch once, seeing what went into it was enough to make me feel Ill for a fortnight" he replied. Percival grinned.

"What about you?" he asked Elyan. The young black man didn't reply, his gaze, and by the looks of it, his mind was away from the conversation.

"Elyan?" Gwaine prompted. The knight turned to him and shook his head.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"Something got your eye?" asked Leon. Elyan gave a sheepish smile.

"You see that woman, in the corner table?" he asked. The others looked over.

"No" they replied. Elyan looked back over, but the table was now empty.

"She was beautiful" he told them looking back.

"She must have been" replied Gwaine, putting Elyan's empty mug back down and grinning.

"oh you are so funny" Elyan told him.

"Hey, it was getting warm, and warm mead is disgusting, you'll thank me later" Gwaine replied with a chuckle. Elyan shook his head, and looked back at the empty table.

"I wonder who she is" he muttered.

_The great dragon roared as It flew over Lord Goldstones' castle, setting it ablaze. A crystal the colour of the sea, glinted in the sunlight, and the Knights of Camelot, turned on each other in a bloodbath, Arthur standing among them. A high ledge, with water rushing far below, a rickety bridge, crossing from one side to the other, Morgana standing near to him on it. And finally, set in a pedestal, in the centre of a great chamber, a sceptre, ornately inscribed with a jewel embedded in the top. Morgana taking it, and behind him Arthur screaming at her._

Merlin woke with a start. Panting heavily. The dream had been the same for the past three nights, and each time he awoke at that exact point, wishing he knew what it all meant. He's told Gaius after the second time he had woken, Gaius had assured him it was simply a dream, but had gone into research mode anyway, as unlike Merlin's previous dreams, this one was vastly different, the fact it had been the same dream over and over, and that he could recall with every detail what was happening in the dream. Stretching Merlin looked over seeing that the sky was beginning to lighten. He would have been getting up soon anyway. With a yawn he stood, and moved to the small wash basin, wetting his face to get the last dregs of sleep, and his dream, out of him.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Gaius as Merlin walked out of his room. Merlin shrugged and sat down.

"Same, the dream again" he replied.

"It will pass soon, I'm sure of it" Gaius said.

"I want it to pass now" Merlin snapped back the reply, causing Gaius to blink. Slowly he shook his head to clear it. "I'm sorry Gaius" he said softly. "I think I'm more tired than I thought" he said. Gaius smiled at him and sat down.

"come on, eat your breakfast, you'll be late for your duties otherwise" Gaius told him. Merlin nodded and began to eat.

Far away in her cave, Nimueh watched with quiet glee. One more day… just one and everything would be in place. Merlin would be made to suffer, the blood would kill him in the end, slowly, painfully, but after tonight, he would, for all intense and purposes be hers to use as she saw fit. And she was going to enjoy this, tearing down his life before letting him die. She would start with someone.. simple at first, moving on until she destroyed that which he held most dear. By the end of the week, Arthur Pendragon would hate his manservant more than words could describe, already it had started, the incident with the old fool, Gaius. She smiled and continued to watch.

Arthur was awake and eating his breakfast, watching as Merlin trudged around his room, picking up clothing. As he chewed, Arthur regarded Merlin with interest. Usually he was talkative, overly so, sometimes, but not this morning. Today he moved in silence.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asked Arthur finally. Merlin looked over at him.

"What?"

"You, the talking, or in this case, the lack of" Arthur replied.

"I'm fine" Merlin said turning away from him.

"You." Arthur said standing and walking over to him, "are not fine" he replied.

"And what would you know?" shot back Merlin, turning to glare at him.

"I'm asking now" Arthur said.

"It's nothing" replied Merlin softly. Arthur sighed and folded his arms.

"It's obviously something" he said.

"Oh, so now you're the caring Arthur, the one who lends his shoulder out for the poor servant to cry on? Forget it, I don't need it"

"Okay did I do something to annoy you?" asked Arthur. Merlin laughed, but there was no humour in it.

"You don't get it do you? Why does it have to always be about you?"

"Merlin.."

"You know, why don't you get busy running the kingdom, and let us poor servants do our jobs?"

"Hey, I don't care how long I've known you, I am your king and you'll treat me as such" Snapped Arthur, clearly annoyed.

"Of course sire. Will there be anything else?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, what the hell has got into you?" demanded Arthur, glaring at him. Merlin didn't reply, just walked out the room. Arthur watched him go, mouth open in amazement.

"You asked to see me sire?" said Gaius stepping into the repaired audience chamber. Arthur looked at him and nodded, then looked at the rest of the court.

"Leave us" he said. The court members bowed and left the room, leaving Arthur and Gaius alone. Gaius raised a quizzical eyebrow, waiting. Arthur seemed to have trouble finding the words, but eventually spoke.

"Gaius, how has Merlin been lately?" he asked at length.

"Merlin? Well apart from the nightmares, he's been his usual self" said Gaius.

"Nightmares?"

"For the past few nights, he's been having vivid nightmares, I've prescribe sleeping draughts but they haven't seemed to help, if I may, why do you ask?"

"It's probably nothing, but this morning, Merlin was positively rude to me"

"Rude?" asked Gaius.

"His attitude, his lack of respect, Gaius, I believe there is something very wrong with him" Arthur said. Gaius blinked and then sighed.

"I too worry for him sire, this morning, he snapped at me as well, I thought maybe it was lack of sleep, but…" his voice trailed off.

"Gaius, what is it?"

"When we found him unconscious, Nimueh standing over him, I begin to wonder what else she might have done to him"

"He's under some kind of enchantment?" asked Arthur alarmed. Gaius shook his head.

"I do not know, enchantments usually require an object of some kind, I have seen nothing to indicate he has anything like that in his possession" Gaius said.

"Well, it did look like Nimueh was trying to kill him when we arrived" Arthur said, he sighed and sat back. "So, what is wrong with him?"

"I may, have some idea, you see, Merlin has always tried to do the right thing for you and Camelot, when he found and killed Sondra, and Nimueh attacked, it may be that he felt.. he lost face with you, failed you somehow" said Gaius softly. Arthur frowned, and stood up.

"That's nonsense" Arthur replied.

"We know that Sire, but, Merlin is still trying to find that out himself. You must remember he has been dealing with you as a prince, now you are king-"

"Speak to him Gaius, please" said Arthur. Gaius nodded.

"I will" he relied, then bowing, left the room.

Merlin was sitting in the banquet hall, watching the repairs being carried out. He was angry, he could feel it, burning inside him like fire.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a friendly voice beside him. He looked up to see Rory standing there.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" he demanded.

"Sorry, you just looked like you could use some company" she replied, sitting down next to him.

"Oh please" Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Rory.

"Look, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine, now leave me the hell alone okay?" he stated.

"I know I've not been here long, but I'd like to think we were friends" she tried again. Merlin grinned and looked at her.

"You're right you know, you haven't been here long, and sooner or later you'll get it into your head that in the grand scheme of things your nothing around here, just some other serving girl" he spat at her. "You think you belong here? Rory, you're only here because Arthur's too damned honorable for his own good" he said standing. Rory blinked at him.

"Do yourself a favor Rory, don't try to be bigger than what you really are" he told her, before walking away.

The woman walked through town, perusing the few stalls that had now reopened, constantly aware of Elyan's gaze on her. _Pitiful_ she thought to herself, but still, she had work to do. She was eyeing a necklace made from colourful stones, as if interested in it, the man behind the stall, smiling as she looked.

"You like it?" asked Elyan moving next to her.

"It is beautiful" she replied.

"Then you shall have it" he said with a grin.

"I would not presume" she began, but he cut her off.

"nonsense, a beautiful lady deserves beautiful gifts" he replied, picking the necklace up.

"You flatter me sir" she said as he handed it to her.

"Not at all..?" he said. She smiled and held out her hand.

"Margaret" she told him. He smiled as he kissed her hand.

"I am Elyan" he replied. She gasped and pulled back.

"You are a knight of Camelot" she said. He nodded.

"Yes, is there a problem?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, but why would a knight of the king take interest in a simple woman like me?" she replied. Elyan smiled and shook his head.

"I saw you, last night, in the Tavern" he told her.

"that was you?" she asked. He nodded.

"I was going to speak to you, but then you left"

"I was fatigued" she said.

"ahh, well I've spoken to you now, so it's alright" he said. Margaret smiled at him.

"Yes, it is now" she replied.

Night had fallen on the city, Arthur had retired for the night, having not seen anything of Merlin following the mornings run in. Still he found he could not sleep, worried far more than he would admit about him. Eventually he stood, and quickly dressing he left his chambers.

"Arthur?" asked Gwen with a yawn as she opened the door to her small chambers.

"I'm sorry to intrude Gwen" he said. She shook her head.

"No, not at all, please, come in" she said widening the door. He entered the room, but did not sit, instead he paced the room. Gwen closed the door and looked at him.

"you seem agitated" she said, watching him pace.

"worried, have you spoke to Merlin today?" he asked her.

"Merlin? No, I haven't seen him today" she told him. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I thought I knew him, but today… today.."

"What happened?" she asked, concerned. Arthur looked at her, and began to explain. Gwen listened.

"And Gaius seems to think Merlin has… embarrassed himself in your eyes?" said Gwen.

"Preposterous I know" Arthur replied. Gwen nodded.

"It could be true though" she said. Arthur looked at her. "Arthur you must realise that Merlin looks to you like a brother, one he cares for deeply and never wants to disappoint. Yes, he killed Sondra, but then he got himself cornered by that woman and nearly killed, then he wakes up and finds you standing over him, and suddenly the hero of the hour becomes just the serving boy again" she said.

"Then he's an idiot if he thinks that" snapped Arthur.

"I will talk to him, try to make him see sense" Gwen promised. Arthur sighed then nodded.

"Thank you Gwen" he said. He leant forwards and kissed her briefly, then with a smile he took his leave. Gwen shut the door behind him, then turning she sat on her bed and looked out of the window.

Rory was crying when Thomas found her on the battlements. It was cold and he'd seen her from the courtyard.

"Rory?" he asked walking up to the young raven haired woman. She looked over at him, shaking her head, and putting on a false smile.

"You should be asleep" she said by way of greeting.

"Oh, and you shouldn't?" he replied with a wry grin. "so what's happened?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just.. it's just…. What am I doing here? Really?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding. Rory turned to look at him.

"Look at me Thomas, I'm a farm hand, well I was, but this.. this isn't me" she said. "My village is gone, I can't be a farm hand, so instead I become a chamber maid, but that's not me either. Thomas, I'm nothing, I have no identity, nothing to say who I really am" she said, her eyes tearing up again.

"Has someone said something to you?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"It was no one"

"Rory.." he prompted.

"Merlin, I was speaking to him earlier, he said about how I'm nothing here, not really, That, the only reason I have work is because Arthur is too honourable to…" her voice trailed off as she sunk to the ground. Thomas looked over at Rory, helping her up. Rory smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"He didn't mean that" he told her

"he's right though, I am useless around here" she said. Thomas looked at her.

"No, you're really not" Thomas assured her. She shook her head breaking the embrace.

"Silly huh?" she said, through a tear strained smile.

"Come on, let's get you inside" Thomas said, leading her past the watching guards.

Elyan sat in the corner of the Tavern with Margaret, regaling her with tails of their past adventures. Margaret smiled as she listened, but in truth she was bored, but could not let it show.

"And you?" Elyan asked her.

"Me? I travel from city to city, my father was a map maker, I've taken on the duties since he passed"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Elyan replied. She shook her head.

"It was two years ago. I miss him, but life must go on" she said. Elyan nodded.

"Yes.. it must, so where will your travels take you next?"

"North, to the former kingdom of Cenred" she told him.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Two days from now" Elyan nodded.

"That is not a lot of time" he replied.

"My Father used to say Time is what you make of it" she said with a grin.

"He sounds like a wise man"

"He was" her voice was wistful. Then she blinked.

"But I ruin the night, please, tell me, so your sister works in the castle as well?"

"Gwen? Yes, she's a maid there" he said.

"A maid, the sister of a knight?"

"I was not born to nobility, I'm the son of a blacksmith"

"I thought only nobles could be made knights" she replied.

"That was the case, under Uther's rule, Arthur has changed that rule"

"I can see, quite progressive thinking, for such a young king"

"It has not been easy for him, he has had many trials, and will no doubt have many more to come"

"Such is a kings burden, but I'm sure with knights such as yourself supporting him, he will triumph" she said with a smile, then raised her tankard.

"To wise kings and their loyal knights" she toasted. Elyan raised his one and they clinked them together. She smiled as she sipped the drink, hating every moment of this deception.

Merlin slept fitfully, the dream again, replaying in his mind.

_A high ledge, with water rushing far below, a rickety bridge, crossing from one side to the other, Morgana standing near to him on it. And finally, set in a pedestal, in the centre of a great chamber, a sceptre, ornately inscribed with a jewel embedded in the top. Morgana taking it, and behind him Arthur screaming at her._

Again Merlin shot awake, this time with a great heaving cough, his eyes glowing crimson red. The pain in his stomach, like a smelting furnace. He looked at his hands which had also began to glow red. Then he screamed.

"Merlin!" yelled Gaius running into the room. Merlin was huddled into a ball, on his bed.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" the Physician's voice breaking as he rushed to the bed.

"Get away from me" Merlin gasped at him.

"Merlin please, I can help you" Gaius told him. Merlin shook.

"Help me? No one can help me.. not you, not Arthur…" he said.

"Merlin you don't mean that" replied Gaius. Merlin suddenly swung around to face him, his eyes glowing crimson.

"I said.. GET AWAY FROM ME!" he roared. A moment later Gaius was thrown against the wall, he landed on the floor in a heap, and did not move.

Far way, Nimueh watched it all, grinning.

"Oh, poor Merlin, what have you done?" she said with mock sympathy, before laughing.

"Gaius.." Merlin slowly stood, the red gone from his eyes. "Gaius, please, wake up" he said kneeling down beside the old man, Gaius did not move, instead he just lay there, his breathing shallow.

"Please.." Merlin tried again, the tears streaming down his face.. "please wake up" he tried again.

"Gaius…?"

Morning came, and Arthur awoke to a pounding headache. He hadn't slept very well, and there was no breakfast waiting, in fact, there was no sign of Merlin at all. With a sigh and a wince he stood, and made his way to the dresser and opened it. He searched through the clothing, annoyed, at Merlin, for not having turned up, and at himself, for feeling annoyed at Merlin.

"Guard!" he called out. The door opened and the guard walked in.

"Sire?"

"Have someone see if they can find Merlin" he said. He was interrupted a moment later by another guard rushing in.

"Sire, there's been an accident"

"Where?"

"In Gaius's chambers" he replied. Arthur didn't reply as he bolted from the room.

Merlin looked up as Arthur ran into his room, he was still kneeling over Gaius's form, Gwen was there already, having come to speak to Merlin as she had promised to do so.

"What happened?" demanded Arthur, "Is he alright?" he added.

"Me. I had.. the nightmare again, I struck out. Arthur I didn't mean.." Merlin said.

"How long ago?" asked Arthur. Merlin shook his head.

"Just before dawn" he replied, crying.

"Damn it Merlin, why didn't you call for help?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry.." Merlin replied, looking in that instant like a scared, young boy.

"Gwen, get him out of here, outside get him some air, the rest of you help me with Gaius" Arthur told them. Gwen nodded, and helped Merlin to stand, before leading the young man from the room.

"Merlin, it's not your fault" she told him when they were outside.

"Then why didn't I call for help?" he demanded.

"Merlin, you were scared, I mean, after what happened yesterday, with Arthur, maybe you thought he'd blame you" she replied. Merlin looked away from her, and she took his hand. "Merlin, Arthur would never blame you, you know that" she said.

"How do you know?" he replied.

"I know Arthur, and I know that as much of a hard time as he give you, he cares a great deal"

"I find that hard to believe" Merlin muttered.

"Seriously. He came to me last night, worried to high heaven about you"

"Why? What is it lately? Have I grown horns or something?" he demanded.

"Merlin, no one's saying that, not at all. But you have to admit, this way your acting, it's not you, you're a kind, caring soul" she said.

"Oh, great, lecture time" Merlin's attitude had suddenly completely changed. "It's like I said to Rory yesterday, your nothing Gwen, not really"

"What?"

"Look at you, preening after Arthur, Do you honestly think you would have a chance with him?" Merlin said sneering at Gwen. Gwen blinked at him as Lancelot walked over. Merlin looked at him.

"Wonderful, another person to lighten my day" Merlin sneered.

"I was coming to see how Gaius was" said Lancelot, with a frown.

"Oh, I might have killed him, but don't worry, its because Merlin is having a bad week" he snarled before storming off, leaving an open mouthed Gwen and Lancelot standing there.

"There is something seriously wrong with Merlin" muttered Lancelot.

"You're telling me" agreed Gwen.

At the Tavern Elyan woke up, laying on Margaret's bed. He felt dizzy, hung over, lord, how mush had he drunk the previous night? He wondered.

"Good morning" said the pleasant voice of Margaret, from the shadows of the room.

"good morning" he replied sitting up.

"You slept well?" she asked. Elyan nodded and yawned, Margaret chuckled, but it sounded almost sinister, before it passed.

"You lie very poorly" she teased, sitting on the bed next to him. "So, what plans have you for today?" she asked.

"I must return to the castle, training starts soon, and I don't want Leon angry that I'm late" he said.

"Must you?" she replied.

"Kings orders" he said.

"I see, Kings orders it is then, but first allow me a small token" she said.

"it would be my honor" he replied. The woman reached over, kissing Elyan briefly, he blinked a couple of times, then looked up at her.

"Now, you'll do what I say" she said with a smile.

"Of course" he replied. Margaret smiled.

"well done, now my little puppet. Kill them.. Kill the knights of Camelot" she said.

"It… will be done" Elyan replied, standing. Margaret watched him stand then leave the room.

"Come on Elyan, your gonna be late" shouted Gwaine as Elyan rushed onto the training field.

"Sorry, sorry!" he called back with a grin, heading into the tent to don his armor. Gwen was watching them train, as much to get her mind off Merlin's outburst and poor Gaius. A moment later Rory walked up next to her.

"I heard about Gaius, is he alright?" asked Rory, concerned. Gwen looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know, Arthur's called in a physician from the town, they're up their now" she said.

"I'm sure he'll pull through" said Rory, also watching the knights battle. A moment later Elyan appeared from the tent, dressed in his armor.

"Come on then" said Leon with a smile. "looks like you get to spar me" he added, calling to Elyan. Elyan nodded and moved to him.

"Have you spoke to Merlin?" asked Gwen, looking at Rory.

"Yesterday, truthfully, he made me fell about this big" Rory said, holding her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart.

"Gods, not you too" Gwen said.

"Its okay, I spoke to someone about it, I'll be fine, so I take it he spoke to you too?" Rory asked.

"This morning, got quite rude and abusive to me, but what with Gaius.."

"Understandable" Rory agreed, the woman both wincing as Gwaine took Thomas's legs out from under him. The two men laughed and Gwaine helped him to stand, Thomas looked over, smiled at the girls, and then went back to sparring.

"Seems like you caught his eye" Gwen said in a confidential tone. Rory smiled.

"I'd like to think so" she said replied.

"Come on Elyan, what's with you this morning?" said Leon, knocking the sword from Elyan's hand for the second time.

"Still waking up" said Elyan with a smile.

"Then you'd best wake up quickly" said Leon. Elyan nodded and retrieved his sword. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, then smiled, before launching into a volley of blows that left Leon staggering.

"What the?" muttered Gwen watching.

"Is that right?" asked Rory. Beside her Gwen shook her head.

Leon was shocked, the blows were coming hard and fast. No finesse, no control, just pure rage. He was aware on some rudimentary level that the others were watching, but no matter what, he could not launce any kind of defense. Barely holding his own against the relentless onslaught.

"Elyan, calm down" he ordered. But his friends eyes showed nothing but rage.

"Elyan.. " he tried again, to no avail, suddenly he stepped back, and lost his footing, his sword fell away, leaving him exposed.

"Elyan? What are you doing!" yelled Gwen, seeing her brothers sword pointed at Leon's throat.

With a snarl he raised the sword and plunged it down, only to have Lancelot's own blade intercept his, turning it aside, before he was grabbed from behind by Gwaine and Thomas.

"Elyan stand down!" yelled Gwaine from behind him. Elyan was breathing heavily, but blinked a couple of times, before looking over at his sister, who gazed on with shock.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on around here?" demanded Arthur, looking at his knights. "First Merlin and now Elyan?" he asked.

"Sire, we do not know" said Lancelot stepping forwards.

"It was nothing like I'd ever seen, he was like a man possessed" said Gwaine. Arthur shot him a look.

"Bring Elyan in" he ordered at length. The two knights bowed and left the room. Arthur looked at Leon.

"You were fighting him, what do you think?"

"Sire, it is as Gwaine said, he fought like a man possessed. If the other's hadn't stopped him, I'm certain he would have killed me" Leon said. Arthur looked at Percival.

"What did you see?"

The big man nodded, agreeing with Leon. "It wasn't natural" he said. Arthur frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"No control, no finesse, nothing, just pure… rage" Thomas replied from beside Percival. Percival nodded.

"From what I saw, that wasn't Elyan sparring" Percival added. A moment later the great doors opened and Gwaine and Lancelot walked in with Elyan. Arthur turned to look at him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" he said as the guards closed the doors.

The great Dragon landed with a thump, glaring down at Merlin.

"You called, again" it stated.

"I need to know what's up with me" Merlin said.

"You feel the rage as well? The power within you?" it asked him.

"Yes. I might have killed Gaius because of it" Merlin said.

"I know young Warlock, but I cannot help you"

"Why?"

"Because I do not know _what_ is wrong with you" it replied.

"But there must be something, anything!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin, even I cannot provide answers when I do not know the question" it said.

"But this power, I know evil when I feel it. And this feeling, inside me… it is evil"

"Yes, that much I can tell. You are on a precipice Merlin, a slight move either way will either lead to salvation or death"

"So I'm either going to live through this or die?" asked Merlin. The Dragon looked down at him.

"That, is for you to decide, young Warlock" it replied, taking flight.

"But this power! How do I control it!" demanded Merlin.

"You cannot!" called back the Dragon, flying away. Merlin looked at the ground, then back at the retreating form of the Dragon.

"He said she was here" said Gwen, looking at Rory as they entered the Tavern.

"Auburn colored hair, beautiful, well looking around here, she should be standing out like a sore thumb" said Rory, looking around the room. Gwen nodded, also scanning the room.

"Wait here" she said, moving towards the bar.

"Gwen, how are you?" asked the Tavern keeper smiling.

"I'm good thank you" Gwen replied

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, I'm here on business, I'm afraid" she said. The tavern keeper nodded and leant forwards.

"How can I help?"

"A woman, auburn colored hair, apparently very beautiful, she's been staying here awhile, I've been told" The tavern keeper frowned, thinking, then nodded.

"Margaret, I believe her name was, she kept a room here"

"Kept a room?"

"She left, about twenty minutes ago" he said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, thank you" she replied, with a smile, he returned it nodding.

"My pleasure" he replied. Gwen nodded back and made her way back over to Rory.

"Well?" asked Rory.

"She left, about twenty minuet's ago" said Gwen.

"Wonderful, so what now?" asked Rory.

"There's no way to find out where she's gone" Gwen said with defeat in her voice.

"she might have left something in her room" suggested Rory. Gwen looked at her, and together they made their way up the stairs. A motion not unnoticed by the Tavern keeper.

"I wondered when you'd get home" said Gaius as Merlin walked in. Merlin broke into a smile and run to the old man, hugging him, crying.

"Hush Merlin, its okay, I'm a bit bruised, but I'll live" Gaius told him.

"No.. its not.. Gaius I could have killed you" he said. Gaius patted his back and shook his head.

"But you didn't" replied the old man. Merlin looked up at him.

"How can you be so forgiving, after what I did to you?" he asked.

"Because, as much as you sometimes annoy me, I love you, you're my son, in my eyes at any rate" Gaius explained. Merlin smiled and hugged him again, eventually he pulled away from him, before picking up his satchel.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" asked Gaius, concerned.

"I have to leave"

"Whatever for?" demanded Gaius, shocked.

"This, whatever is inside me, I can feel it Gaius, its growing, every hour I can feel myself slipping away, being remade, I need to go before I do something deadly" he explained.

"Merlin, we can help you here" said Gaius.

"You can't, Gaius, not even the Dragon knows what this is" he said. "But if I stay, I will kill someone, I won't do that, I nearly lost you, I'm not about to lose anyone else" he said. Gaius stood and looked at him.

"You mean to do this?" he asked. Merlin looked at him, and nodded.

"I need to" he stated.

"Then, You'll need some food" Gaius replied softly.

The rooms at the Tavern were nasty little affairs, but a roof was a roof, But they weren't here to criticize the décor. There were several rooms to go through, three of which had been occupied.

"Gwen, what are you doing up here?" asked the Tavern keeper. The two girls spun around to look at him.

"Just investigating" Gwen said.

"I told you, she's already left" said the Tavern keeper.

"Then you won't mind us looking" said Rory

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked.

"No"

"Then I suggest you leave. Now" he told them. Gwen and Rory looked at each other.

"Of course" Gwen replied, walking forwards, Rory just behind her. The Tavern keeper watching them like a hawk. Suddenly Rory punched out, catching him unawares, before stamping on his foot. "You little slut!" he snarled at her. He leaned over Rory, when a large metal jug whacked him around the head. He fell like a tree, crashing to the floor, and the girls moved back past him. Opening the next door. This room was dark, but they heard the sound of laughter from inside.

"Margaret?" called out Gwen.

"Please, do come in" the voice was soft, but with a menacing undertone. Slowly the two women walked in, and a moment later the door slammed shut behind them. A woman stepped out of the shadows, watching them with interest.

"I see you've found me then" Margaret said.

"What did you do to my brother?" demanded Gwen. Margaret smiled at them.

"Just, gave him a kiss" she replied. "Is that a crime?"

"it is when you enchant him to kill people. So when did you kiss Merlin?" demanded Rory. The woman frowned at them.

"Who?" she asked, truly confused.

"Merlin, the kings serving boy" stated Gwen.

"Well, I am astounded, I only kissed that fool Elyan" it said. "If there was another muse here, I should have felt its presence. But-" she said, her form rippling, growing, becoming a gray colored snake body, but with arms, and blazing yellow eyes. "-I am so hungry" it finished, then launched itself at them.

In the darkened courtyard Merlin mounted his horse, looking up one last time at the palace. He saw Gaius watching from his window, he gave a sad wave, which Merlin returned, before he spurred the horse onwards, and left the castle behind.

The snake woman snarled as The two women dodged its attack, Rory hitting out with her fists, even as Gwen attempted to grab it from behind.

"You two dare think you can compare with the power of a Muse?" it demanded, its voice, no longer that of a sultry woman. "Elyan is mine, and soon so shall all the knights of this, pathetic little land, and then I will have your king" it sneered.

"Over my dead body" Gwen replied.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be" the Muse replied, launching itself again. It caught Rory, knocking her onto the bed, and loomed over her, its tail whipping out, knocking Gwen down. Gwen hit the floor hard, then grinned, as she pulled the cord used to tighten the curtains around the bed back. Standing she kicked the snake hard in the back, as Rory punched it in the face. It roared at them and grabbed Rory, baring its vicious fangs.

"You will die" it hissed.

"Not today" said Gwen looping the rope around its neck and pulling. The muse dropped Rory, and started to try to dislodge Gwen with its tail, a moment later Rory stomped down on it, the tail spurted blood, and then she was with Gwen, pulling the cord. The Muse thrashed, its struggles becoming weaker, until with a last shuddering gasp, it fell limp, the fire in its eyes going dim, then vanishing altogether.

"Well, that was bracing" said Gwen, through deep breaths. Beside her Rory nodded.

"And not a knight in view" she replied with a grin. A moment later the door burst open and Arthur ran in with the other knights, stopping short. Gwen and Rory looked at each other, then burst out laughing, before Gwen went to him and hugged him. Thomas smiled as Rory walked to him.

"Still feel useless?" he asked her. Rory smiled and embraced him. Slowly they kissed, and that the others in the room were watching, they didn't care.

Merlin had travelled for almost four hours when he stopped to eat, unaware that he was being observed. Nimueh shook her head as she watched him

"No Merlin, you don't get away that easily" she said as she picked up another vial of Epoch blood, she uncorked it and let a single drop fall onto the image.

Merlin suddenly screamed, clutching his stomach, his eyes blazing red. The pain was intense now, and he could fell the last vestige that made him, him begin to fall away. Slowly he got to his knees, then shuddering, he stood up. _Kill them… kill them… kill them_ the thought rushing through his mind like a tidal wave.

"Kill them" he said to himself. Suddenly he opened his arms.

"_Nissing, klatu, novshor" _There was a sudden rushing of wind around him, kicking up the leaves and startling the horse. A moment later a small tornado appeared before him, the sound of screaming within it, then the wind died down, depositing a familiar form before him. She was battered and bruised, her face streaked with blood and dirt, but when she looked up, her face was filled with contempt.

"Merlin…" Morgana said with a snarl.

"Morgana" he replied, with a smirk. "You've looked better" he added.

"What do you want?" she demanded, standing.

"Your help" he said.

"so you abandon me, and now you summon me back? What are you playing at Merlin?" Morgana sneered.

"I want Arthur.. I want him dead" Merlin replied. Morgana stared at him, mouth open.

"you, of all people. Expect me to believe that?" she demanded.

"Believe what you will, after all I brought you back, I can just easily send you away again, I'd rather not, its hard to find people who hate Arthur as much as you do" he said.

"This, is not you" she said at length.

"Really? Sorry to bother you then" he said, holding his arms up.

"Wait!" she yelled, he tilted his head, watching her. "what did you have in mind?" she asked. Merlin's face broke into a dark smirk.

8/12

Merlin

Ally of Evil

"_It's known as the Scepter of Dolgos, legend has it that nine hundred years ago it was wielded by a powerful sorcerer"_

"_But what's so special about it Gaius?" demanded Arthur, looking at him. _

"_Well, it says whoever holds the scepter can never be defeated in battle"_

"_We've found him" said Leon, looking at Arthur._

"_Where?"_

"_My liege…" Leon began._

"_Where is Merlin?"_

"_Sire, he works with the enemy now. He works with Morgana" Leon said._

"_The test will begin, those of you who succeed will find what you seek, those who fail will find themselves… wanting" intoned the guardian. Morgana and Merlin looked at Arthur and his knights._

"_Now let the challenge commence" The guardian said, as a moment later a stone door opened at either end of the courtyard._

"_They'll be fine" Gwen told Gaius and Rory._

"_You sound so sure of that" Rory replied, looking at her. Gwen nodded._

"_They have to be" _


	9. Ally of Evil

9/12

Merlin

Ally of Evil

Gaius sat quietly at his desk, paging through a book, wincing every so often at the pain that shot up his back. It had been three days since Merlin had left, and he had to admit, he was feeling far lonelier then who could have imagined possible. Still he had his own personal task to carry out, he was on the fifth book now, looking for something, anything to tell him what was wrong with his young ward. With a yawn and another wince, he turned the page and carried on reading.

Arthur sat alone in the throne room, now it was empty, the injured having been moved back to the repaired audience chamber, the repairs to the castle almost complete. But he was not rejoicing, he was not happy. Instead he moped in silence, not even Gwen had been able to lift his spirits. With a sigh he closed his eyes and sat back, thinking, wondering what had gone so wrong with Merlin. It was Nimueh, he was sure the witch had done something to his friend, but try as he might he could not fathom what.

Gwen stood in Arthur's chambers, slowly clearing after him. She took no pleasure in the chores, chores that rightfully belonged to someone else. With a sigh she picked up a discarded boot, placing It next to the other one she had found, the fact that they did not match not really registering at all. Finally she stood and looked around, imagining Arthur and Merlin sniping at each other playfully, before she stepped out and closed the door.

"Look at them, moping like lost sheep, pitiful isn't it?" said Merlin looking in the crystal. Across from him, Morgana looked with interest, still not sure what to make of her new ally. She surely did not trust him, that much was true, but at the same time, he had shown no remorse over what had transpired, so, for now, she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"well you have to admit, your actions were…out of character for you" she replied. Merlin looked up at her, and shrugged.

"Arthur is a fool, and a blind one at that, four years of using magic in front of him, and still… still he refuses to see" Merlin replied. He grinned and looked back at the crystal. "And fools have no place ruling" he said. A moment later his eyes went wide.

"Finally" he said. Morgana moved next to him, looking into the crystal as well.

"You found it?" she asked. He looked at her, and nodded.

"The Sceptre of Dolgos" he said. Morgana blinked at him.

"That is a legend" she replied. Merlin smirked and pointed at the crystal.

"You doubt your own eyes?" he asked her. Morgana looked at the crystal, then back at Merlin.

"If it is the Sceptre of Dolgos, then where is it?" she asked. Merlin waved his hands over the crystal, the image changing to show a tower, surrounded by snow. Behind it, another mountain, towering over it.

"The northern mountains of Malgor" he told her. Then with a nod to himself, he spoke again. "we leave at Dawn". With another glance at Morgana he left the cave, Morgana following him.

"Leon" hissed Lancelot, Leon turned to look at him, and Lancelot pointed. Merlin had just emerged from a cave, and was apparently warming his hands by a fire.

"Thank god" muttered Sir Leon, he made to go to him, but Elyan put a restraining hand on his shoulder, nodding his chin towards the cave. A shiver went down Leon's spine when Morgana emerged, joining Merlin by the fire.

"And when we get the sceptre of Dolgos? What then?" Morgana asked Merlin. Merlin looked at her and smirked.

"Then Arthur will die and you will become the rightful ruler of Camelot" he replied.

"No… he can't be" whispered Thomas, kneeling next to Percival. The big man for his part, held a face like thunder.

"Traitor" he snarled softly. Leon looked at him, then the others, his face sad, before slowly giving the order to withdraw.

"Give my regards to Arthur!" Merlin suddenly called up, causing Morgana to jump. She looked around, but saw nothing, before looking back at Merlin.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Leon and the knights, well, I suppose we'll just have to up our plan, are you ready to travel?" he asked.

"Why not just kill them?" she snarled in response.

"Morgana, dear Morgana, imagine how Arthur will feel when he finds his trusted friend has joined with his ultimate enemy. That will wound him far more than any blade" he replied. Morgana began to smile, then nodded.

"I never knew you hated him so much" she said. Merlin stood and looked at her.

"Now you know" he replied, before walking away.

Arthur was still alone in the throne room when the great doors opened. He looked up as his knights entered, their faces drawn, their mannerisms forced. He knew immediately that something was wrong. Slowly, Leon stepped forwards.

"We've found him" said Leon, looking at Arthur.

"Where?"

"My liege…" Leon began.

"Where is Merlin?"

"Sire, he works with the enemy now. He works with Morgana" Leon said. Arthur's eyes went wide, his mouth gaped open.

"There must be some mistake, surely" he said at length. Leon slowly shook his head, Arthur looking at the other knights for confirmation, they too shook their heads.

"There is no mistake sire" Leon said.

"I see" Arthur replied, his voice low.

"There is more" added Leon, Arthur glanced back up at him, waiting. "They spoke of a scepter of some kind" he said. "The scepter of Dolgos?" he added, as if Arthur knew what it could be. Arthur thought for a few moments, but drew a blank. Twenty minutes later Gaius stood in the Throne room, visibly shaken at the news of Merlin's betrayal. But he kept focused as he spoke.

"It's known as the Scepter of Dolgos, legend has it that nine hundred years ago it was wielded by a powerful sorcerer"

"But what's so special about it Gaius?" demanded Arthur, looking at him.

"Well, it says whoever holds the scepter can never be defeated in battle" Gaius replied, looking at him intently.

"Merlin plans to help Morgana retrieve the scepter, before he and Morgana attack here" said Lancelot.

"Two people against the might of Camelot?" demanded Arthur.

"One of whom is a magic user, and, to put it bluntly wiped the floor with Camelot's finest last time they met" Gaius said. The group looked at him, frowning.

"What?" asked Arthur. Gaius blinked, mentally chiding himself for his lapse, Merlin had, of course, removed those memories from everyone present except himself, Lancelot and Thomas.

"Sorry sire, I am.. fatigued from my research" Gaius said. Arthur continued to frown, but eventually nodded.

"do we have any idea of where this Scepter is?" he asked.

"Legened put it as resting in the tower at the heart of the Malgor mountains" Gaius replied. "But it is only legend" he added. Arthur nodded at him.

"it's a start" he said softly. Gaius nodded.

"if I may be excused, I must return to my research" Gaius said with a bow, Arthur looked up at him.

"And how goes the research?" he asked. It was Gaius's turn to shrug.

"Not well, I'm perusing the ancient texts as fast as I can to see what, if anything, could have caused Merlin to begin acting like this, but there is so much, so many possibilities, I fear it may be a hopeless task"

"You must keep looking Gaius, I refuse to believe Merlin would act like this of his own accord" Arthur told him.

"and I assure you, I will do so" Gaius promised.

"As for the rest of us, we ride at first light, we need to find that Scepter before Morgana does" he said.

"Sire, if I am unable to find out what is wrong?" asked Gaius. Arthur looked at him.

"Then Merlin will die, better a free man, then a slave to evil" Arthur told him, then he narrowed his eyes.

"But it will not come to that" he added. Gaius bowed, then quickly left the room.

"So, you seek the Scepter of Dolgos?" Muttered Nimueh, watching Merlin and Morgana in her scrying pool. She smiled to herself, such an object would, of course, be an excellent prize, but of course, it could only possibly belong to one person. She would allow them to find the scepter, and then when it was within their reach, she would take it from them. She smiled as she looked up, it was a good plan, she agreed with herself.

Gwen, Gaius and Rory watched from the battlements as Arthur, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine and Thomas mounted their horses and rode away from the castle.

"Now all we can do is hope" said Gaius softly, causing the two women to look at him.

"They'll be fine" Gwen told Gaius and Rory.

"You sound so sure of that" Rory replied, looking at her. Gwen nodded.

"They have to be" she said with conviction.

The snow bit at them harshly, but Merlin and Morgana refused to be stopped, trudging forwards, through the bitterly cold winds.

"This is the second time you've taken me somewhere with snow" Morgana snarled from beside him.

"A cold land for a cold heart, it seemed poetic at the time" he replied.

"I wanted to kill you then" she admitted. Merlin laughed, but there was no humor in it.

"And now?" he asked at length.

"We'll see how I feel once I possess the Scepter" she replied, shivering. Merlin laughed again, but otherwise remained silent as they walked across the snow covered ground. Eventually, Merlin stopped, Morgana beside him.

"What is it?" she asked. Merlin pointed ahead, through the snow, a distant shape blotting the landscape, another mountain behind it.

"It seems we've arrived" he said, setting off again.

"We cannot take the horses up there" said Leon looking up at the snow-capped mountains. They were at the base of one, the slope to it was steep, climbable, but not for a horse.

"We'll tether the horses here, and make the rest of the journey on foot" said Arthur, dismounting his horse, handing the reigns to a young man, Merlin's replacement for this journey.

"you will give us two days, if we have not returned, you must ride to Camelot and tell them to prepare the defenses" he said. The young man nodded at them as he collected the reigns. Slowly Arthur turned back to the slope.

"Let's do this" he said, setting off, the others behind him.

The door to the great tower creaked open, revealing darkness within. Slowly Merlin and Morgana walked in, the door closing behind them.

"_conflagrie" _Merlin muttered and around the wall torches sputtered to life, revealing a large, empty room, no doors, save for the one they had entered by, and no windows, the only thing of interest was a giant stone statue at the far end of the room, covered in dust. The air was stale, and cobwebs ran from corner to corner.

"So where it is?" demanded Morgana.

"Morgana, if you were going to hide a priceless artifact, would you put it in plain view?" he asked her, as someone might a child.

"Look around, there is nowhere to go, nothing, so if it is not in here, then where?" she asked. Merlin looked at her, then up at the ceiling. "And how do we get up there?" she asked. Merlin shrugged and held up his hands.

"_Invivum" _ he said, the ceiling room echoed with a snap, but nothing happened. Merlin frowned and looked at Morgana.

"Magic, is no longer permitted in this room" said a voice, causing them both to look around, there was nothing.

"Who's there?" Merlin called out. The voice did not reply, but at the end of the room, the head of the stone statue turned itself to face them.

"I am the guardian" it said. Merlin and Morgana looked at each other, then back at it.

"The Scepter?" asked Morgana, stepping forwards.

"Others are yet to arrive, when they do the test shall begin" it told her.

"Tests? What tests?" demanded Merlin. The Guardian chose not to respond. Morgana looked at him.

"So now what?" she asked.

"Now we wait" he said.

Arthur led his men through the snow, their cloaks wrapped around their faces, offering some small protection from the biting cold.

"Sire, do we have any idea where we're going?" asked Leon, just behind him. Arthur turned to him, shielding his eyes with his arms.

"It must be near here" he said. Leon nodded, and they continued to march, until finally, in the distance, a tower came into view.

"There!" yelled Arthur, he and the knights breaking into a slow run.

Merlin and Morgana looked up as the great doors opened with a creak.

"Oh you have got to be kidding" she said as Arthur and the knights of Camelot walked in, weapons drawn, a moment later the swords were roughly pulled from their hands, to clamor on the floor, out of reach.

"Weapons, are not permitted" the Guardian said.

"What?" asked Arthur looking around, spotting Merlin watching from the shadows.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly, stepping forwards.

"Arthur, didn't think I'd see you again, not until you were dead at any rate" Merlin replied.

"What did you do to him?" Arthur snarled, whirling on Morgana.

"Why did she have to do anything?" Merlin replied, stepping forwards to join her, however before Arthur could reply, a door opened at the side of the room.

"The chosen will proceed" said the guardian, its body creaking as it pointed towards the door. Merlin and Morgana stepped into the new room, an impossible one, a hot, sunlit courtyard. Behind them Arthur and the others entered, having retrieved their swords.

"The test will begin, those of you who succeed will find what you seek, those who fail will find themselves… wanting" intoned the guardian. Morgana and Merlin looked at Arthur and his knights.

"Now let the challenge commence" The guardian said, as a moment later a stone door opened at either end of the courtyard. Merlin and Morgana ran to the one to the right, entering it, as they did the stone door slammed shut.

"I guess we take this route then" said Arthur, as he and his knights entered the door on the left. As they did so, the door slammed shut.

Merlin and Morgana looked around the corridor they had entered. Stairs went up at either end, twirling to the left out of site, an impossibility, as the direction would put them back over the courtyard. But then, they could both feel the magic in this place, who were they to argue.

"Left or right?" asked Merlin. Morgana looked both ways, which, for the most, seemed identical. Finally she set off to the right, Merlin behind her.

Arthur and his men looked at the vista before them. Spread out for what seemed miles, a labyrinth.

"Did I mention how much I despise mazes?" muttered Thomas.

"We'll be fine, we'll take it slowly" said Arthur, holding out the bottom of his cloak to Leon. "Tie this to your wrist, then the rest do the same to the ones behind, I don't want someone getting lost" he said, the knights quickly complying. Finally satisfied, they set off into the maze.

They we're weary, the stairs had gone onto a landing, then up again, before reaching another landing, now the stairs at the other end went down. Slowly they approached them, and looked down. The stairs went off into darkness.

"This can't be right" said Morgana, looking at Merlin.

"Do you see any other choice?" he asked stepping down. A moment later Morgana did as well, and as they went to step down again, the stairs flattened, becoming a rough slide, sending the pair screaming downwards into the darkness.

They landed with a thump at the bottom, a large cave with stalactites and Stalactites jutting from the roof and floor. A large lake filled the majority of the cave, condensation dripping on it.

"Get off" said Morgana as Merlin disentangled himself from her, before standing and looking around. Morgana joining him a moment later. Slowly their eyes adjusted to the dimness, and they could see, at the other end of the lake an opening, but no actual way around the lake. Cautiously Merlin stepped forwards, his foot hitting the edge of the water.

"I suppose we have to swim" he told her. She stepped forwards and looked at the water, then at Merlin.

"If that's what it takes" she said, stepping forwards. The moment her foot stepped into the lake, the water began to churn and bubble, she quickly stepped back, as in the Centre of the lake a massive tentacle broke the surface, followed by a reptilian face. The two of them backed up as the creature turned its gaze on them and roared.

"What the hell was that?" asked Gwaine, as somewhere in the distance something roared. The group all stopped, but no other sounds were forthcoming.

"Keep moving" ordered Arthur, setting off again. They had barely gone five feet when a piece of wall shot up cutting Gwaine, Lancelot and Thomas off from Arthur, Leon, Percival and Elyan.

"Sire!" they called from the other side of the wall,

"Are you alright?" Arthur called back, examining Percival's cloak, which had been ripped when the wall had made its appearance.

Lancelot held the remainder of Percival's cloak, examining it as Gwaine called to Arthur. Suddenly her turned, movement off to the left. He frowned and peered at the vines covering the wall, when one suddenly shot out, wrapping itself around his throat. Thomas brought his sword down, cutting it, only for it to be dislodged with a metal clang. Suddenly a vine snaked around his arm, crushing tightly, Gwaine trying to free them both, his sword clanging uselessly on the vines.

"Gwaine!" yelled Arthur, hearing the sound of sword on metal, a moment later, the vines on the wall began to uncurl. Arthur gazed at them for one moment, then shouted.

"Move!" he ordered, causing Leon, Percival and Elyan to do so. Behind him he heard the sounds of the swords suddenly stop, then off in the distance, something roared again.

The tentacle came crashing down near to where they stood, causing them to jump out of the way. The creature roared again, as it swung around trying to catch Merlin and Morgana. In the dim light, they caught sight of the lethal looking barbs on the tentacle.

"We need to get around it!" yelled Merlin, looking at Morgana.

"What was your first clue!" she shot back, dodging another swipe, as a moment later the creature heaved itself forwards, further out of the water, another tentacle emerging from beneath the water. Suddenly across from her Merlin screamed in pain, and for a moment Morgana thought he'd be caught, but no, he was clutching his stomach, but his hands and eyes were glowing crimson red. The creature turned its attention on him in that instance, drawn by his cries. Merlin was staggering and fell to his knees, even as the tentacle passed over his head.

"What are you doing!" Morgana screamed at him, Merlin did not reply, just continued to hold his stomach. Above him the creature raised a Tentacle…

"_Nova SHO!"_ screamed Morgana, the creature roared back, as if pushed, its tentacle's hitting the roof of the cave. A moment later several of the Stalactites rocked one falling away, impaling itself in one of the dangerous appendages. The creature roared again, thrashing in pain, and this time several of the stalactites gave up any pretext of attachment to the ceiling, falling around it, until one fell onto its massive bloated body. The creature screamed again, shuddering before it slumped forwards, thick blood oozing from it in several places. Morgana smirked as she looked it.

"that the best you got?" she asked, as Merlin got to his feet.

"And what happened to you-?" she cut herself off as she turned to Merlin. His eyes were bloodshot, blood dripped from his nose and he was shaking. Slowly he wiped the blood from his face, and blinked.

"That… hurt" he snarled, before turning and wading into the water, Morgana watching him the whole time.

Arthur ran around the corner, coming up short , the others bumping into him. Before him were three statues, covered in vines, all of them wore grimaces of pain. Arthur shook his head and looked away.

"Oh my god" breathed Elyan looking at them, for their part, Lancelot, Gwaine and Thomas didn't do much of anything, not at first.

"Sire" said Leon, his eyes widening. Arthur looked at him. Leon was pointing at the statues. Slowly Arthur turned back to see that the statues of his former knights, his former friends, were slowly moving. Slowly the vines unwrapped from around them, and they began to advance. Arthur drew his sword, as around him the other three knights did the same. Then battle was joined, the three stone knights were relentless in their attacks. Stone sword met metal, a surreal fight, to be sure, the only sound the clanging of the weapons, until Arthur spun around, his sword chipping the Stone of Lancelot's arm. The stone knight roared then, sound far, far too much like his friend. Blood oozed from the wound, dripping down the stone arm, as it raised its weapon again, Arthur brought his own sword up to deflect the blow, but it sent him staggering. Beside him Percival punched out, catching the stone Gwaine and knocking it back, it hit the wall, hard, before it cracked, It looked at him, raised its sword then collapsed, unmoving. Elyan and Leon were tackling the Thomas statue and took their cue from Percival, however it ducked out of the way, grabbing Leon, and throwing him hard against the wall, where he landed in a heap. A second later the Thomas statue fell, as Elyan cracked it hard in the face with the hilt of his sword, His victory was short lived as he was impaled from behind by Lancelot.

"NO!" screamed Arthur, causing Lancelot to round on him, Arthur was frozen in that terrible moment, and as the sword descended he closed his eyes, only to hear a whoosh noise. He quickly looked up, to see Percival holding the stone arm as best he could. Arthur got out of the way, and rolled to his feet as Lancelot backhanded Percival, snapping his head back and felling the gentle giant. Arthur, rage in him, rushed forwards, sending Lancelot sprawling hard into the stone wall. It moved a little, then fell still, before the stone faded, leaving human skin, on him and Gwaine and Thomas. Arthur looked around at his knights, horror and fury, the only emotions he could feel. Slowly he sank to his knees, feeling the wetness of the blood as it pooled around him. Eventually he stood and taking up his sword, made his way silently down the last turning. A hatch was set in the floor, with steps leading down. With a last look back, he descended them.

The water was deep, but still, they had swum slowly past the corpse of the creature, until at the other side, they found the opening, and silently began the long trek upwards. Eventually finding a door, which they opened silently. The room beyond was full of dust, but light spilled in from the windows. Slowly they entered the room, and looked out the window, it was impossible, they knew, for from here they seemed to be halfway up the tower.

"I hate this place" muttered Morgana.

"No one said finding the Scepter would be easy" Merlin replied, turning away from her, leaving the room, and heading into another corridor. Eventually they rounded a corner, the room ahead was full of jewelry, precious stones, embedded in the wall, the ceiling, light danced around the walls as it glinted from the reflection of the light outside. Morgana went to move forwards, but Merlin gripped her arm, instead picking up a jewel encrusted chalice from a table next to him. Kneeling, her rolled it into the room, it stopped in the Centre, before it began to melt where the reflections touched it. Slowly the pair looked around, looking for something that could help, when Merlin smiled and stepped to his right, before taking a step forwards.

"Path" he said, stepping diagonally forwards to the left. Morgana looked and then she saw he was right. Although the room seemed to be full of the dangerous reflections, there was, on the floor a definite path. Slowly she stepped on to the first square.

Arthur walked slowly down the earthen hallway, glancing about for any sign of danger, or any sign of a turn off. There was nothing. Just a never ending hallway it seemed. He broke into a run, his rage and grief building until finally he fell to his knees.

"Arthur?" the voice was gentle, loving, caring. Slowly he looked up to see Gwen standing before him.

"Gwen?" he muttered through blurred vision. She smiled at him, reaching down. Slowly he held out his hand, feeling how cold the touch was.

"Why are you so cold?" he asked her.

"Poor Arthur, you failed, Morgana has the scepter, this… this is what I am now, my reward for loving you, my punishment"

"No, she can't have it yet, this is a lie"

"Arthur, do not deny your own eyes, you failed, you damned us all, those lucky enough to survive under her reign are slaves, those lucky enough to die have done, but for the rest of us, those who defied her… we're all here, watching, waiting… now it is time to pay our debt and be free" she said.

"Gwen, what are you talking about?" he demanded.

"It's time for you to die Arthur" she said simply. Arthur pulled away from her, drawing his sword as he stood. Gwen watched him, that small, playful smile on her face.

"Can you do it Arthur? Can you kill me as you did your knights?"

"I didn't kill them!" he roared.

"Then tell me, why you believe you did" she said.

"What?"

"That is what you feel, the despair, the anger within you… you wear it like a cloak" she explained. Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

"You are not Gwen" he stated.

"Am I not?" she asked, opening her arms wide. "Then come, strike me down and end this charade" she spat back, contempt now showing on her face. Arthur raised his sword, not caring for the tears that ran down his face, and with a scream of rage, a scream of sorrow, he brought the blade down, but Gwen was gone. Wiping his eyes, he looked around.

"No more!" he screamed, running forwards, and after a few minutes found a rocky set of stairs going upwards. He took one glance back, seeing nothing, before he ran up them.

He slammed open the door at the top, skidding to a halt as he was presented with a large pedestal, on top of which sat the Sceptre. A moment later another door opened, and Merlin walked in, Morgana with him. Morgana looked at him, then at the Sceptre.

"At last" she sneered, moving forwards.

"Don't even think about it" Arthur told her. She stopped and looked at him.

"Or what? You and your knights will kill me? Oh wait, where are your knights?" she demanded.

"Don't let him stall you Morgana, just blast him out of the way and be done with it!" snapped Merlin. Arthur glared at him.

"Of all people, you… you would betray me" Arthur spat. Merlin frowned.

"Is supporting the rightful ruler betrayal?" he asked.

"You should listen to him Arthur, he's actually quite wise in his way" Morgana said, tilting her head towards Merlin.

"I promised Gaius I would try to save you" said Arthur looking at him. "But I can see how lost you are now" he added.

"Oh please, don't be so damned noble all the time, it's really quite sickening" Merlin replied.

"I never wanted this Merlin, but I have no choice, and for what it's worth, I am sorry" Arthur told him, but then he spun around as Morgana reached the Pedestal.

"NOO!" Arthur screamed as she picked it up. Electrical energy crackled around Morgana and she turned to Arthur.

"Oh yes.." she said with a twisted grin, even as across the room Merlin screamed in pain and doubled over again. Arthur looked at him, confused, seeing the crimson light of his eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" demanded Arthur. He was answered as a whirlwind of magical energy knocked Morgana flying, before a slender hand ripped the sceptre from her grasp.

"Poor Merlin, still clinging to life, no matter, you served your purpose, the Epoch blood will soon kill you, but it has been wonderful to behold" Nimueh said looking at him.

"That… is…mine…." Said Morgana standing and reaching for the Sceptre.

"As if you had the ability to wield this" the other witch spat at her, before waving it at her. Morgana stepped back, snarling. "Now, its time for you to leave" Nimueh told her, a moment later Morgana screamed, before fading from view. Nimueh suddenly whirled to face Arthur who was raising his sword.

"Please… as if that could kill me" she said, and with finality she pointed the weapon at him. The blue gem at the end of it glowed, becoming brighter.

"Goodbye, son of Pendragon" she sneered, but suddenly she froze as the energy began to discharge, back up the staff, wrapping around her.

"What…?" she demanded.

"The Sceptre is never to be used for evil. Only defence" the voice of the guardian echoed around the room.

"No.. This… cannot… be…." She snarled.

"You have failed this test Nimueh" it said as he body began to smoulder and burn. She began to scream as the flames enveloped her, before the sceptre clattered to the ground, rolling away from the remains of the witch. It rolled to Arthur's feet, and slowly he picked it up.

"And you wish to use the Sceptre?" the voice asked.

"No. No one person should weld this power" Arthur said aloud as he put it back on the pedestal.

"You.. have passed the test Arthur Pendragon" the voice said.

"But the cost…" he replied.

"Was great, but you carried the burden's as was your task. Go, take that one and leave. Your knights await you in the courtyard"

"But they're dead!" Arthur said.

"Young king, nothing and no one dies here unless I say it is so" the voice replied.

"Who… are you?" asked Arthur.

"I am Dolgos" said the voice becoming fainter. "Now go, your friend is near death" the voice said.

"Sire!" called Gwaine as Arthur run into the courtyard, carrying Merlin in his arms.

"What happened? I remember getting stabbed, then I was here" said Elyan, looking at him.

"I'll tell you later, come on" he yelled, rushing to the door. He opened it, surprised to see the snow was gone, replaced by a pleasant green meadow.

"Go well, young, go in peace" the voice of Dolgos said from the tower, echoing around the landscape.

Gwen was fetching water from the pumps when she heard the horses, she turned to see Arthur entering the courtyard, with the knights, she didn't, dropping the bucket as she ran forwards to him, stopping short when she saw Merlin, looking very pale, laying across another of the horses. Arthur embraced her briefly.

"Gaius" he then said, picking up Merlin and entering the building.

Gaius looked up as Arthur rushed in, carrying Merlin.

"Quickly on the bed!" Gaius ordered as he rushed to his cabinet. "What the devil happened?" he asked.

"You were right, Nimueh did something, she said…" he frowned, searching. "blood.. something blood. Damn it"

"Blood?" asked Gaius, confused.

"Epoch Blood!" Arthur suddenly shouted.

"But that is notoriously difficult to obtain, and deadly beyond belief" Gaius said.

"Can he be cured?" asked Arthur, as Gwen set about putting a damp cold cloth onto Merlin's forehead, before looking up at them.

"Yes he can be, but I don't have the ingredient" he said.

"Ingredient? What is it? I'll get it" Arthur said.

"Sire, it's not that simple, you need Dragons Ash" Gaius told him. Arthur frowned.

"Dragon's ash? But where would I find that?"

"You can't, Uther had them all killed remember" said Gaius. Arthur leant back, looking away from Gaius, down at Merlin.

"So, all that, for nothing?" he said.

"Without the ash of a Dragon, I can do nothing but try to make his last hours comfortable" said Gaius.

"So Merlin is going to die?" Arthur asked. Gaius, for his part wiped his eyes, before nodding.

"There are no Dragon's left" he said softly. From the doorway, Thomas cleared his throat, Rory was standing beside him. Arthur looked over at him.

"That's… not strictly true…" Thomas said hesitantly. Arthur looked at him, then at Rory who nodded, then back at Gaius who was shaking his head..

"Where?" demanded Arthur looking back at Thomas.

"In Camelot" it was Rory who replied…

10/12

Merlin

Ashes of the Dragon

"_You dare bring the son of my siblings killers to me!" roared the Great Dragon, belching flames._

"_I need your help!" shouted Arthur, the Dragon stopped, and looked at him._

"_And why would I possibly want to help you…?" it sneered._

"_Thomas, I once believed you were a good man, a decent man, but to know you we're aware of a dragon, within the confines of my kingdom is a grievous insult" said Arthur softly. "You will be stripped of your rank and title, you are no longer a knight of Camelot"_

"_Gaius…" said Merlin softly._

"_Hush, I'm here" said the old physician, reaching out, taking Merlin's shaking hand in his._

"_I'm sorry" whispered Merlin._

"_No, it is I who is sorry" replied Gaius, the tears falling from his eyes._

"_If you want the ashes of a dragon, then you will need to do one thing…"_

"_What?"_

"_You must defeat me in battle" The great Dragon replied._


	10. Ashes of the Dragon

10/12

Merlin

Ashes of the Dragon

The room had gone silent for several seconds, Arthur glaring at Thomas and Rory in equal measure.

"What?" he finally demanded.

"It's how I escaped the Bandits, and how Rory was saved" said Thomas softly, gripping Rory's hand.

"I don't believe this" said Arthur shaking his head. He looked at them sharply. "You know the penalty for harbouring magical creatures or people!" he roared at them.

"Yes my liege" said Thomas. Arthur shook his head again and stood.

"Where?" he demanded, walking over to them.

"It roosts near to the border of Godstone's kingdom" said Thomas, not meeting Arthur's gaze.

"Sire, it has done no harm-" Rory began, Arthur turned his glare on her.

"It is a Dragon" he said simply. He turned back to Thomas.

"Thomas, I once believed you were a good man, a decent man, but to know you we're aware of a dragon, within the confines of my kingdom is a grievous insult" said Arthur softly. "You will be stripped of your rank and title, you are no longer a knight of Camelot" he finished. Thomas blinked, then nodded.

"Now get your horse, and you can take me to the Dragon" Arthur told him. Thomas bowed, and left, Arthur looking at Gaius and Gwen, before pushing roughly past Rory and out of the room. Rory looked at Gaius, then at Gwen, as if searching for something to say.

The moment was broken by a painful groan from Merlin. Gwen turned her attention back to him, and put the cold cloth onto his head.

"Sire you must allow us to come with you" said Leon, bowing before Arthur in the courtyard.

"I will be fine" Arthur told him, as he mounted his horse.

"But one knight and yourself hunting a dragon…" he said. Arthur glared at him and Leon stepped back.

"Keep my city safe" he said, as Thomas brought his horse alongside Arthur's. Leon frowned at him, wondering why he was not wearing his armour, but remained silent.

"Ready?" asked Arthur, looking at him, trying, and failing to keep his voice devoid of anger.

"Yes my liege" Thomas replied. Arthur nodded and followed Thomas out of the courtyard.

"What's happened?" asked Gwaine walking over to Leon. Leon shook his head, confused as to what had transpired.

"Gaius, he's asking for you" said Gwen softly, looking up from Merlin. Gaius went over to him and knelt down.

"Gaius?" asked Merlin softly.

"I'm here" he replied softly.

"It hurts Gaius, I can feel it, burning" he said quietly. Gaius nodded and took his hand.

"I'm preparing a poultice for you, I hope it will ease the pain" he told Merlin softly.

"I'm scared" Merlin said softly, clutching at Gaius's hand.

"Hang on Merlin, Arthur is going to find the cure for you" Gaius told him. Merlin smiled at that, though it was pained.

"Too honourable for his own good that one" Merlin muttered as he fell asleep again. Slowly Gaius placed Merlin's hand back on the sheets, before standing. He looked over at Gwen, who was staring out of the window. Slowly Gaius went to her. She turned, the tears obvious on her face, slowly he pulled her into a hug.

"How much more death do we have to endure?" she asked through sobs.

"I don't know child, but if it is within Arthur's power, he will save Merlin" Gaius told her. Gwen sniffed and looked up at him, nodding.

"Go, find Rory, I believe you would do far better helping her at the moment" he said.

"But Merlin…"

"Will not suddenly become well just with your love for him" Gaius said. Gwen blinked, then nodded, before kneeling over and kissing Merlin on the forehead, she took his hand gently.

"Don't give up… please" she whispered to him, before she turned and left the room. Gaius smiled sadly as she left, before going back to the cabinet, and finishing the poultice, aware all the time of the tears he was shedding.

"It's about a day and a half's travel west" Thomas informed Arthur, as they brought the horses to a stop on a high ridge. Arthur nodded at him, but remained silent. Slowly Thomas turned his horse and began to lead the way. Arthur behind him, his thought's in turmoil.

"Why?" he asked suddenly.

"Beg your pardon?" replied Thomas looking back at him.

"Why would you harbour a Dragon? Tell me, because I am having a hard time wondering why you would do such a thing" Arthur said. Thomas looked away briefly.

"It saved my life, Sire, if I might speak out of turn…?" he said.

"No, you may not. I trusted you Thomas, I made you a damned knight!, and all this time, you knew?, you and Rory both?"

"Yes sire, as I said, it saved us, me from the Bandits, and Rory, during the siege" Thomas said. Arthur shook his head, not believing his ears. "Sire, I know I have wronged you-"

"That's an understatement" Muttered Arthur, glaring at him.

"But I would ask one favour, not for me, for Rory" he said.

"And what would that be?"

"Let her remain in Camelot, she has nowhere else to go" he said. Arthur looked at him, his features betraying nothing. Thomas waited, but when it was obvious no reply was forthcoming, sighed and turned his attention to the path ahead. Thomas however, wondered how long it would take Arthur to put two and two together. After all, he hadn't been alone when they had found Rory, but if Arthur chose to overlook that, then he was not about to remind him.

Gwen found Rory in her small chambers, much like her own, they were sparsely decorated, with a single window and a bed. When she walked in, she found Rory packing her few belongings into her bag.

"Rory?" asked Gwen walking in and closing the door. Rory looked up at her briefly, then back at her bag.

"You must hate us, me and Thomas" she said at length. Gwen shook her head.

"How can you even believe that?" Gwen asked, taken aback. Rory looked up at her.

"Harbouring a Dragon?" she stated. Gwen sighed and looked at the belongings.

"Whatever the reason, I'm sure they were good ones" Gwen said.

"Tell that to Arthur"

"So that's why your packing? You think Arthur will throw you out?" Gwen said, she put her hand on the satchel, and looked at Rory. "That isn't what he does" she said.

"No, he'll more than likely hang us or something, don't delude yourself Gwen, you saw how angry he got" Rory snapped, watching the hurt flash across Gwen's features, slowly she stepped back.

"You don't know him at all" Gwen stated.

"And Thomas? He's risked everything for Arthur, and then –" Rory clicked her fingers, "-just like that, he's lost it all" she said.

"Thomas is a different matter" Gwen said.

"How?"

"Rory, he was a knight of Camelot, he had a responsibility to his king, and, no matter how noble his intentions…" Gwen's voice trailed off.

"Didn't think you could explain it" Rory replied softly, turning back to her packing.

"So where will you go?" asked Gwen finally.

"I'll find somewhere" Rory replied, looking up at her. Finally she smiled. "I will miss you though" she said. Gwen nodded and the two women embraced briefly.

"But please, at least stay until Thomas is back" said Gwen. Rory sighed and looked out the window, then back at Gwen, before nodding.

"I suppose I should at least wait that long" she replied. Gwen smiled at her and nodded.

The night was quiet, the only sounds of the insects in the grass. A fire burned brightly, Arthur sitting one side, Thomas the other. They had not spoken the rest of that day, until Arthur had declared it was time to make camp. Thomas had collected firewood, and they had made camp in a small clearing in the forest, eating in silence. Finally Arthur spoke up.

"Yes" he said. Thomas looked at him, frowning. "Rory can stay" he replied.

"Thank you sire" Thomas said softly, a small smile on his face.

"Don't be so smug, when I return to Camelot, you won't be" Arthur added. Thomas nodded.

"I didn't think I would be" he stated, before they fell back into silence. After a while Thomas spoke up again.

"Might I ask why you despise magic so much?"

"Magic took a lot from me, my family for a start, my mother, my father, Morgana" Arthur said.

"I see" Thomas said.

"What could you possibly know about it?" demanded Arthur, standing.

"My village, Emily?" he replied. Arthur looked away, then back at him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" he said, Thomas shrugged.

"You've been busy lately" he told the king. Arthur sat down, watching him intently.

"How can you not hate magic?" he asked, honestly.

"Because I believe it's not the magic that is evil, it is the one who welds it" Thomas told him

"Magic always corrupts in the end" said Arthur flatly.

"Not always, if one allows it to consume them, then yes, it will, but if your strong enough to resist the darker path, then it can be a great asset" Thomas told him.

"You speak like you know a lot about it" said Arthur. Thomas shook his head.

"no, not really, but point in case, Gaius, used to be a sorcerer did he not, yet has he ever betrayed you? Or your father?" Thomas asked

"Gaius no longer welds magic, its different" said Arthur. Thomas chuckled slightly.

"You don't just stop having Magic, it's always there" Thomas told him. "Gaius chose not to weld his power, mostly because of your father" Thomas continued.

"How dare you speak of my father like that" snapped Arthur. Thomas looked away, when he looked back, there was anger in his eyes.

"You know it's true, your father was a good man, but he was blinded by hatred, hatred of magic, and now you too are following that example" Thomas snapped.

"My father did what was needed, what was required of him as a leader, nothing more, nothing less!" Arthur roared back.

"Then I feel sorry for you" Thomas replied.

"I don't want your pity, I want you to lead me to that Dragon" Arthur snarled back.

"Oh I will, don't worry" replied Thomas, laying down, facing away from Arthur. Arthur glared at him for a moment longer, then he too laid down, finding sleep an impossible task.

"You're wrong you know, no good can come from Magic" Arthur suddenly said. Thomas turned over to face him from the other side of the fire.

"Then I guess we'll have to agree to disagree" Thomas said, closing his eyes.

Gaius looked up as Merlin began to cough, pain etched across his face, before suddenly his eyes began to blaze crimson. He clutched his stomach, the tears falling from his eyes, a scream issuing from him. Gaius waited until it subsided, gently tilting Merlin's head up and pouring cool water into his mouth. A moment later Gwen rushed in with Rory.

"Gaius?" asked Gwen concerned. He looked up at them as he cradled Merlin's head in his arms. Slowly he shook his head.

"He has a day, at most, my poultice did nothing" he said to them. Rory walked over to him and gently put a hand on Gaius's shoulder.

"Let us sit with him, go get some rest" she said kindly.

"But-"

"Please, she is right Gaius" Gwen added. "If something happens to him, we will call you" she promised. Slowly Gaius nodded and stood, heading into Merlin's room, glancing back one last time, shaking his head sadly.

"I hope they're back soon" said Gwen, looking down at Merlin. Rory nodded at her, looking over as the door opened, Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon walking in.

"How is he?" asked Leon softly.

"Gaius says he has a day" said Gwen, looking at him. Lancelot moved to the window and looked out, down in the courtyard he saw two candles burning, held by Percival and Elyan.

"What are they doing?" asked Rory moving next to him. Lancelot turned to her.

"Saying goodbye to a friend" he stated, beside him Rory slowly wiped away a tear. Lancelot placed a hand on her shoulder, a gesture of support, a gesture of friendship.

As he settled down onto the bed, Gaius stared at the ceiling, his heart breaking with every breath, and finally, alone, he allowed the tears to fall.

"I'm sorry Merlin" he whispered.

"Look" Said Lancelot, sadly. The group went to the window, looking out as more candles joined the two already there. The people who worked in the castle and even some from the town joining the silent vigil in the courtyard below.

"I never thought I would see something like this, not for a serving boy" said Leon softly.

"If only he knew how truly cared for he was" said Gwaine.

"He does" said Gwen, looking at each of them.

They woke early and set out before sunrise, every minute counting. Still they did not talk, not about the previous night, but Arthur had been kept awake most of the night, his thoughts in turmoil, could Thomas possibly be right about magic? Could it be the user, not the magic itself that was at fault? Arthur shook his head, determined not to dwell on it. What was, simply was. There had been no place for magic in Camelot for twenty years, and it had prospered, his father had known better, Arthur should have too.

"Up there" said Thomas bringing his horse to a halt, pointing up the side of a large cliff.

"How in the hell do we get up there?" demanded Arthur. Thomas hopped off his horse, and looked at him.

"You can climb" he said simply.

The going was treacherous as the two men scaled the cliff, eventually finding purchase on a small ledge, panting heavily.

"is this it?" asked Arthur looking around, taking deep lungful's of air. Beside him Thomas shook his head.

"the top, or near enough to" he said, also taking deep breaths. Slowly Arthur stood and moved away from the edge, looking down briefly, to see they had scaled maybe a quarter of it, if that. He sighed as he followed the ledge around, seeing the entrance to a small cave.

"What about here?" asked Arthur, a moment later Thomas joined him.

"I have no idea, I only saw this place from the outside" he said. Arthur nodded, then stepped into the cave, Thomas tilted his head as Arthur rounded a bend at the end of a tunnel. Something skittered in the darkness.

"Arthur?" Thomas called. A moment later Arthur came running back around the corner a Widow Weaver Spider on his heels. The Spider hissed as it chased him, spitting venom, that narrowly missed the king. Arthur grabbed Thomas and pulled him away from the opening, pressing tight against the wall.

"Plan?" whispered Thomas. Arthur gestured pushing at the ledge, and Thomas nodded. They waited, until finally the first two legs of the Spider appeared. A moment later, another four, then the last two.

"Now!" yelled Arthur rushing forwards, Thomas with him. Together they ran into the Spider from behind, causing it to slip forwards, before it began to turn towards them. It was almost fully sideways when a final shove caused it to lose its balance, it teetered there for a moment, before gravity took it, sending it plummeting over the edge. It fell hissing to hit the ground below where it popped open, disgorging green venom on the ground. The two men looked at it, then at each other.

"Not that way?" asked Thomas. Arthur shook his head, and looked up.

"Come on" he said, finding a purchase on the rock face.

"here, try this" Said Gaius, pouring yet a different poultice of medicine down Merlin's throat. The young man coughed, and slowly opened his eyes, smiling at him.

"You look old" Merlin muttered to him. Gaius smiled.

"And you, far too young" Gaius replied. Merlin coughed slightly, his eyes closing briefly.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked, concerned.

"I'm trying Gaius. But I'm so tired now" Merlin said, opening his eyes briefly.

"I know, but Arthur will be back soon" Gaius told him, rocking him gently.

"I hope so, I have… a lot to tell him" said Merlin softly, "A lot to apologise for"

"Just concentrate on getting well" said Gaius.

"Okay, father" Merlin replied, before falling asleep again.

"Father…" Gaius whispered, a smile on his face, cut short as Merlin began to wither in pain again. His eyes did not open, but Gaius could see the crimson glow behind his eye lids.

"Please Merlin, just hold on" Gaius whispered to him as the glow faded, and Merlin returned to breathing normal, ragged breaths.

It took them another hour, but they eventually reached the next ledge up that could support them.

"At this rate most of the people in Camelot'll be dead by the time we get up there" Muttered Arthur. Sitting beside him Thomas nodded.

"We do have another slight problem" Thomas said. Arthur looked at him, frowning.

"What?" he asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"We still need to get back down" Thomas replied, the two stared at each other, then began to chuckle.

"I could always throw you down and use you as a mattress" Arthur said.

"Too messy, I'd ruin your armour" The other man replied, sending them into a laughing fit, which soon died down.

"How much further?" asked Arthur at length. Thomas looked up then back down, before looking at Arthur.

"Two ledges, the next one, then we'll well be at the Dragons ledge" Thomas told him.

"Great, I think my arms are about to fall off" Arthur said.

"It's the armour" replied Thomas.

"I am not taking off my armour" said Arthur. "Besides, I'm not sure you want to be looking at my backside for the rest of the climb"

"Armour is good" said Thomas, as he turned and reached for a hand hold and pulling himself up. Arthur looked at him, and shook his head, before he began the rest of the climb.

The sun was setting on the horizon when the pair finally reached the ledge. The sheer rock wall that Thomas remembered seeing first, to their right. Over towards the other side of the ledge were bones from various animals, scattered about.

"Where is it?" demanded Arthur looking around. Thomas shook his head.

"I have no idea" he said.

"Gaius" Gwen's voice was soft, as she gently shook him. Slowly Gaius opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep" the old man said, sitting up, realising her was still holding Merlin's hand.

"How long were you asleep?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied., standing and walking to the window. He looked down, in the fading light, seeing the gathered masses standing there, holding candles. The knights at the front of the group. He looked over at Gwen.

"How long…?" he gestured to the window. She moved to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Last night, most of today" she replied. Gaius nodded and turned away, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Gaius?" asked Gwen, turning him to her.

"He called me father" he said with a proud smile. Gwen smiled and hugged the old man.

"Yes, you are. You're the most loving father he could have asked for" she told him. Gaius began to sob, and slowly fall to his knees, Gwen gently supporting him.

"I can't lose him Gwen, not like this, not when there's so much to tell him" he said.

"You won't lose him Gaius, Arthur will not fail him" she replied.

"I know he will do his best, I just wish he could wake up enough for me to tell him"

"Tell him what?"

"Everything a father should say to a son" he replied. Gwen smiled and helped him stand, leading him over to Merlin.

"Then tell him now" she said. Gaius looked at her, she smiled gently and nodded, before turning to leave.

"Gwen"

She turned back, and took Gaius's outstretched hand.

"You'll stay with an old man?" he asked her. Gwen smiled and sat down opposite him.

"Of course" she replied. Gaius smiled at her, then took Merlin's hand.

"Where to start…?" he said softly… Gwen watching in silence as her old friend began to speak.

"Well this was a damned waste!" Arthur yelled, looking around the ledge.

"He might be feeding" offered Thomas.

"Yeah, or he might have made a new nest somewhere" Arthur replied, before slamming the wall with his fists.

"No, those are fresh bones" Thomas told him pointing.

"I don't believe this" Arthur snarled, a moment later he ran to the pile of bones, kicking them, knocking them over the edge, where they clattered down the side of the cliff. A moment later the sound of large beating wings filled the air.

"Thomas?" the Great Dragon demanded as it rose into view, it's back to Arthur. "Why have you defiled my sanctuary?" it roared.

"I'm sorry, but… someone needs your help" Thomas said, as Arthur walked into view. The Dragon reared back its eyes blazing crimson, as had Merlin's.

"YOU DARE BRING THE SON OF MY KIND'S KILLER HERE!" it roared, belching flame at the two men, who jumped out of the way.

"I had no choice!" Thomas said.

"No choice, are you truly _that _weak?" it roared.

"I come in peace!" yelled Arthur, looking at it. The Dragon moved its massive head to face him. "I need your help" he added.

"And why would I help you?" the dragon snarled.

"My friend, he's dying, he might be already, but I have to try" Arthur said.

"Friend?"

"My servant boy, Merlin, I need the Ash of a Dragon to cure him" Arthur said, before dropping to one knee, and bowing before the dragon.

"I implore you, help me save him" Arthur said looking up, the rush of emotion and fatigue finally catching up with him, he broke down into sobs. Slowly the dragon landed, tilting its head as it regarded him.

"well, well, well…The great king brought to his knees by a lowly servant? Or is that touch of humility I feel from you?" it asked.

"Please, Kilgharrah, Merlin won't live much longer" said Thomas stepping in, kneeling next to Arthur.

"I might have erred in bringing the king here, but you said I had a destiny, I cannot fulfil that if…"

"Silence Thomas, this does not concern you" the Dragon said. It turned its attention back to Arthur.

"I see the makings of a great king within you Arthur Pendragon, you show honour and courage. Very well, I will help you" it said at length. Slowly Arthur looked up.

"Thank you" Arthur replied.

"But I cannot simply give the ash, you must defeat me in battle, that is the way of the magic" it said.

"No, there has to be another way" said Arthur. "I will not kill for magic anymore" he said.

"Nobel words, Arthur Pendragon, and wise ones as well, but if you will not face me in battle, then the boy will die" it said. Arthur looked up at it. And slowly drew his sword, stopping as behind him something chirped, he spun around seeing a small white dragon watching with inquisitive eyes.

"Is that…?" he asked.

"Yes" replied the Dragon. Arthur went to it and picked it up, it fidgeted in his arms before turning its small eyes one him, chirping excitedly.

"Its… beautiful" Arthur muttered.

"Much in magic is, young king, when you have only seen the bad however, the good can become decidedly lost. Now, your friend has little time" the dragon said. Arthur looked at it, then handed the baby dragon to Thomas.

"Keep it safe" Arthur told him. Thomas nodded and moved to the far side of the wall. The Little Dragon now chirping at him.

"I'm telling you now, you pooh on me, you're going over the edge" he muttered at it. It opened its little mouth and chirped in response. Arthur chuckled and then turned away.

"Now… let battle commence" the Dragon hissed as its eyes blazed Crimson. Arthur readied his sword…

Merlin was coughing fitfully now, gasping for breath, his eyes were open, blazing red, Gaius holding him Gwen with him, tears streaming from her eyes, this one had lasted a lot longer than the previous attack, and When Merlin fell still, he was panting heavily.

"Gaius, what it is? What's that light?" she asked, clutching Merlin's hand tightly, feeling the heat from it.

"It's the Epoch blood, burning him from within…" Gaius told her.

"What do we do?" asked Gwen, looking at him, searching his face for something, anything..

"Pray Arthur returns, he will not last more than a few more hours" Gaius replied softly, as Merlin began to buckle again, screaming in agony. Gwen bit her lower lip, and looked to the window.

"Please Arthur, hurry" she whispered. Suddenly Gaius stepped backwards as a large cut appeared on Merlin's arm.

"What in the world?" he said frowning.

The Dragon roared as Arthur's sword sliced through one of its front arms, and it reared up, before crashing down, narrowly missing the king. Thomas held the baby dragon tightly, it was looking, but it was also shaking, its little eyes wide.

"shush, it'll be alright" Thomas told it, soothingly.

Arthur dodged another swipe by the Dragon then cut around to the left, trying to slice it as he did so. The Dragon turned and lifted its head back, belching flames, Arthur rolled out of the way, aware that most of his cloak was missing. He turned to face the dragon then ran forwards, under it, the Great Dragon turned to follow his movements, suddenly reaching out and catching Arthur slamming him into the wall. Arthur, eyes wide, moved away quickly, finding purchase on a rock, before he jumped towards it, the Dragon swatted with its claw, and Arthur went smacking into the wall, she he fell into a slump, slowly getting to his knees. The Dragon advanced on him, bending low, watching as Arthur found his feet. The stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like eternity, Arthur slowly raised his sword, which was when he heard it, the frantic chirping of the baby Dragon. Arthur closed his eyes, dropped his sword and held his arms open. The Dragon stepped back. Arthur frowned at it.

"I will not kill you" Arthur said. The Dragon roared, but with laughter.

"I am impressed Young King, You could have killed me then, quite easily, but no, tell me…why?" it demanded. Arthur pointed at the baby Dragon.

"I won't leave it alone here, it wouldn't survive" Arthur said.

"But it's a Dragon, it deserves to die does it not?" asked the Great Dragon. Arthur looked at it, then at the Great Dragon.

"It has done no harm" he replied softly. The Great dragon closed its eyes then almost seemed to smile.

"And what of your friend?" asked the Dragon. Arthur sighed sadly, allowing tears to fall.

"He… he would understand, probably better than I do" replied Arthur, then he looked over at Thomas. "Most people probably do" he added.

"You require the ash of a Dragon?" the Dragon said. Arthur nodded, and the Dragon held out the wound.

"Take a scale, and place it by the wall" it said. Arthur looked at it, but did as he was told, pulling a large scale free, and putting it by the wall.

"Stand aside" it told him. Arthur moved over to where Thomas was standing, and watched as the dragon belched flame onto the scale, burning it. They watched as it began to wither and then crumble.

"Take your Dragon ash, though you did not defeat me in battle, your courage is unquestioned. I hope your friend is worth it" the Dragon told him.

"Yes" he replied, as he bent down, trying to scoop the ash up. A moment later Thomas appeared with his satchel, and working together they scooped it into it. Finally Arthur looked up at that Dragon.

"Thank you" he said softly. The dragon bowed its head in response, Arthur turned to Thomas, and nodded. "Let's go" he said.

"Mattress?" asked Thomas with a grin. Arthur returned it then looked over the ledge. It was a long way down. Beside them the Dragon chuckled. Arthur and Thomas looked at it.

"You will never reach Camelot in time going the way you got here" the Dragon told them.

"oh gods…" muttered Thomas.

Night had finally fallen over Camelot, And Merlin's breathing had become shallow.

"It will not be long" said Gaius softly, looking at Gwen, and Rory who had joined them.

"I was so sure…" Gwen said.

"Do not blame Arthur Gwen, I'm sure he did all that was in his power" Gaius replied. Gwen nodded, and sat next to Merlin, taking his hand.

"I… I guess this is goodbye, Gods, the last time we were like this…" she began, tears falling freely. "You are one of the kindest people I have ever known Merlin, your laugh, your smile… I just wish I could see them again one last time…." She said.

"What's that?" Rory suddenly asked, looking out of the window.

Out in the courtyard Leon held his candle, silently saying goodbye to his young friend when he heard the beating of vast wings. Slowly he turned and looked up.

"Oh my god.. MAN THE DEFENCES!" he yelled as the Great Dragon swooped in over lower town. His men ran to comply, the rest of the gathered mass, running towards the castle. A moment later the Dragon roared as it entered the courtyard, and landed.

"Ready your swords!" yelled Leon.

"Belay that order!" came a familiar voice, and a moment later Arthur jumped down from where he had been laying on its back. Leon and the others mouth gaped open as Arthur ran past them

"You are not to harm him!" Arthur ordered as he ran past and up the steps.

"Gaius!" Arthur yelled as he ran into the room, Gaius looked over, grabbing the satchel from him and opening it.

"Dragon's ash?" he asked.

"Yes, now cure him!" Arthur yelled, before he went to Gwen and embraced her, before they turned to watch. Gaius took a hand full of ash and miked it with some water. He tilted Merlin's head back, and poured the black liquid into Merlin's mouth. Nothing seemed to happen at first, then Merlin began to choke. Rory quickly appeared with the cleaning bucket as Gaius turned Merlin to the side. They watched in horror as a foul smelling liquid began to pour from Merlin's mouth.

"Careful, don't let it touch you" Gaius warned her. Rory nodded, but remained where she was, holding her breath as the liquid began to bubble and fizz as it evaporated. Finally Merlin took a great lungful of air, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Gaius?" he asked softly.

"I'm here"

"What the hell was that?" he asked softly before he fell asleep.

"Well?" asked Arthur a moment later. Gaius looked at him.

"Let him rest.. and come see him in the morning" the old man said with a smile. Arthur smiled at him as Gwen pulled him into a hug.

Gaius had elected to stay with Merlin, as Arthur led Gwen and Rory out into the courtyard. Amidst a parade of people gawking.

"Thomas, I promise, we have landed" The Dragon was saying. Thomas poked his head up and looked over the edge of the beast, before jumping down.

"I told you last time I hated flying" he said to it.

"I could have made you walk" it replied. Thomas went to make a reply, then looked around, realising he was conversing with a dragon in the middle of the courtyard.

"Thomas" called out Rory, running to him. Thomas smiled and turned to her as they embraced, then kissed. Arthur walked past them, and looked at the Dragon.

"Your friend?" it asked.

"Will be fine" Arthur told it. The Dragon bowed at him.

"I make a promise to you, you have aided me, more than I could hope. Return to your child, live there in peace" he said.

"There is much wisdom in you young king it said. We will meet again, when you need me, I will be there with you" the Dragon replied taking flight.

"Thank you" Arthur said, looking at it.

"You are the once and future king, the honour is mine" it replied as it flew off.

"You…" said Gwen. Arthur looked at her.

"Yes?"

"That…?"

"Yes" he said grinning.

"No…" her eyes wide.

"So what did you do?" asked Rory, looking at Thomas. He shrugged.

"I baby sat" he replied. The other knights turned to look at him. "Cute thing" he told them, before moving to the stables.

"What you doing?" asked Rory.

"Going to saddle a horse, then pack my stuff" he told her.

"but…" she said.

"It's okay Rory" he assured her. She shook her head. "No… no it isn't. it's not right" she said. Thomas smiled at her.

"He's the king Rory"

"But she does have a point" said Arthur behind them. They turned to face him. Arthur shook his head.

"Maybe your right, maybe I am too blinded by my father's hatred of magic. Maybe I'll be proved right in the end, who knows. But you should not be made to suffer. I can see why you felt loyalty towards it" he said. "And I would be lying if I said it had not had an impact on me" he added. "You're out of uniform Thomas" he finished with a smile. Thomas returned it and bowed, Arthur smiled at Rory, before leaving the stable.

Merlin opened his eyes, aware that it was far too bright.

"Merlin? How do you feel?" asked Gaius.

"Bright light" he replied squinting.

"I know, here, have some water, I'm sure you have a headache as well" Gaius said, handing him a cup. Merlin gulped it down.

"All I can taste is ash" he said. Gaius chuckled as he took the cup back.

"Wait. You made me eat ash?" asked Merlin.

"Drink actually"

"That's disgusting" he replied, looking up as the door opened and Arthur walked in.

"You're awake" he said.

"And alive" Merlin said. Arthur sat down next to him, hands folded in front of him as he leant forwards.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked. Merlin looked at Gaius, then back at Arthur.

"Yes… You know I would never-" he began. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, we know what Nimueh did to you, the Epoch blood, that wasn't you" he said. Merlin nodded, and closed his eyes.

"I know, but it doesn't excuse my behaviour. Working with Morgana… the things I said"

"yes, well, no one died, just concentrate on getting well" he told him standing. Merlin nodded watching him.

"How did you find the cure?" asked Merlin softly.

"A lot of running, a lot of climbing and fighting a big dragon" Arthur said with a grin as he left. Merlin looked over at Gaius.

"Gaius?" he asked.

"He knows the Dragon still lives, yes" said Gaius.

"I'm dead, if he finds out I'm a dragon lord…"

"He won't, but it's all rather moot now. It seems he and Kilgharrah got off on the right foot" Gaius told him.

"he didn't try to kill it?"

"No. in fact you might say this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Gaius replied with a grin. Merlin blinked then smiled.

"So there's hope after all" he said laying back. Gaius sat down next to him.

"Merlin, I've always told you there is hope" he said. Merlin looked at him.

"Gaius, about what I said…" Merlin began. Gaius held up his hands.

"You were deathly ill" Gaius told him.

"No, I meant it. I know it's not blood, but, as far as I'm concerned, you're my father" he told the old man. Gaius smiled and took Merlin's hand.

"Hush now, let your body rest" Gaius said, smiling. Merlin nodded, and closed his eyes.

"You asked to see me sire?" Arthur looked up and smiled.

"Gwen, this isn't easy for me to say, but you know how much I love you"

"Arthur…"

"Don't ruin the moment" he said as he stood.

"You have been the one thing I can depend on in my life, wise, compassionate, caring and kind" he said.

"I do what is needed, nothing more" He turned and frowned. "Yes…. Okay.. Gwen" he said getting down onto one knee. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my queen?" he asked looking up. Merlin pulled away.

"But it's all so sudden" he teased.

"Merlin come on, this is serious" Arthur told him.

"Sorry… I'll try"

"Thank you. So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"the proposal you nit!" Arthur said. "On a scale of one to ten?" he added. Merlin frowned then nodded.

"four"

"FOUR!"

"I don't know, it was… soppy, I don't do soppy" Merlin replied.

"You are no help" drawled Arthur.

"Maybe if you just come out and ask Gwen" Merlin suggested.

"Ask me what?" Gwen's voice said from the doorway. Both men turned and Gwen frowned.

"Merlin, is that one of my dresses?" she asked.

"Ermm.. yes.. no…" he replied before pointing at Arthur. Gwen blinked "His idea"

"I see" she replied, hardly convinced.

"Gwen, it was.. my idea"

"I should feel disgusted right about now.. but I feel strangely numb" she told him, turning away.

"No Gwen, there's a valid reason" Arthur shouted as she turned away. Slowly she turned back and Arthur walked to her.

"Gwen… this isn't easy for me to say, but you know how much I love you"

"Arthur…." She said through gritted teeth. Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Okay, that's freaky" he said. "look" he began, turning back. "I had this whole speech planned out, but he ruined it, he's not a very good you"

"I'll bet" she replied, then frowned as Arthur dropped to his knee.

"Gwen, I know it's not done, but I would like, that is, if you would do me the honour of becoming my queen" Gwen looked down at him, then at the ring he produced.

"Your serious?" she asked.

"Never more so" he replied.

"I'm… I don't know what to say…."

"Yes?" offered Merlin. Pulling off the dress, revealing his own normal clothes below. Gwen broke into a smile then nodded.

"Of course" she replied. Arthur grinned as he stood, putting the ring on her finger. Behind them, Merlin clapped.

"No… She will not have my throne!" Morgana screamed as she watched in the crystal she held. Slowly she looked away then back at it.

"You have become, far too much trouble" she said, looking at the smiling image of Gwen. "And its time to take you out.. perminantly…"

11/12

Merlin

Wolf in the Fold

"_I was surprised to hear of your bride" Said Lord Godstone, looking at Arthur._

"_You don't approve?" he asked._

"_My dear Arthur, you cannot control your heart, I had thought the lovely lady Vivian held it close, but, it is your choice, and you will always have my support, as did your late father"_

"_Arthur, why aren't you dressed? Demanded Gwen, walking into his chambers._

"_Its not even dawn yet" he replied, eyes wide._

"_Oh I like that excuse" she responded._

"_Is it me, or is Gwen going power mad?" asked Merlin. Beside him Gaius shrugged._

"_Power mad or loopy" he whispered._

"_And then we have the meeting with Brayard, oh, you'll need fresh armour for that"_

"_Yes Gwen"_

"_And then we have the city tour, you'll need horses for that"_

"_Yes Gwen"_

"_And then.. oh! The knighting ceremony, make sure you've brushed your hair and washed before you attend!"_

"_Yes Gwen"_

"_She's killing me Merlin, slowly, painfully… this was meant to be a time of celebration, instead I feel like… like.."_

"_Feel like?" asked Merlin_

"_I feel like a servant boy!"_

"_I should feel insulted, but now, I'm just laughing at you"_

"_Just think Gwen, in two weeks, my doppelganger of you will sit on the throne of Camelot, and you, the real you will be just a memory" Morgana sneered at the tied up woman. _


	11. Wolf In the Fold

11/12

Merlin

Wolf in the Fold

"Well how do I look? Asked Arthur as he turned around in his freshly polished ceremonial armour. Merlin frowned, tilted his head, then nodded. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked. Merlin remained silent, then stepped forwards, before pulling the cloak over Arthur's left shoulder.

"That's better, very dramatic" Merlin said. Arthur turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

"I still can't believe this is finally happening" he said to his reflection.

"What? That you actually got dressed this morning?" asked Merlin. "Which-" he continued, "-ended about an hour ago"

"No… Gwen.. Me!... Me and Gwen!" Arthur said cheerfully.

"Well I have to say it is nice for something pleasant to happen around here for change" Merlin agreed with a nod. "I mean if it's not birds made from fire, your dead father walking around, or me going off the horse and cart, there's been something happening" Merlin added. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Camelot has had a time of it recently" he said softly, then he picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at Merlin. "See!" he shouted.

"What? What was that for?" asked Merlin picking up the pillow.

"You killed my mood" Arthur replied.

"Killed your mood? Arthur you've been so happy the past few days we could take your mood, shoot it, boil it, flay it and fry it and it would STILL come back grinning" Merlin told him.

"You'd deny me being happy?" asked Arthur. Merlin grinned at him and stepped forwards.

"Actually, seeing you smile finally after everything that's happened is great. You deserve this, you and Gwen both" Merlin told him. Arthur looked over at him and smiled again.

"I'm glad you're here" he said simply. Merlin bowed.

"I'm the kings servant boy, where else would I be?" he asked, breaking into a grin.

"Merlin, you are a twat head, but a lovable one" Arthur said.

"Twat head?"

"Pansy?" offered Arthur.

"Horse Dollop" replied Merlin.

"bell brained"

"royal bore"

"DOLLOP HEAD!" they both shouted breaking into fits of laughter, which slowly died away.

"Oh my… I've missed this you know" Arthur said with a chuckle, Merlin nodded as well then held out his hand. Arthur shook it, grinning.

"Thanks.. but I wanted the cloth" Merlin told him.

"I am going to be so very ill" muttered Morgana as she watched the exchange between king and servant. In disgust she waved her hand over the crystal, the view changing to that of the knights in the grand hall, helping servants prepare it for the upcoming wedding. Sir Leon pointing at the new serving girl, her giving an awkward curtsy before saying something, causing the other knights to burst out laughing, and Sir Leon to gape for a moment. Morgana sneered and ran her hand across the crystal again, now it showed Gwen, who was just outside of the city, helping Gaius pick herbs to replace those he had recently used. They were laughing about something as Gwen handed Gaius some herbs and he placed them in his satchel. Before she pointed out that the bottom was slightly ripped, the old man turning it over, causing the herbs he'd just collected to fall out. He and Gwen looked at each other then burst out laughing again. Slowly Morgana put the crystal down and looked around the darkened room. Back where she started, in the little hovel, slowly she walked to the small window and looked out, before turning and snatching the crystal up.

Slowly Morgana sat down and blinked.

"Show yourself" she demanded, sensing someone nearby. There was a rattle as the door opened and a man stepped in.

"My lady" he bowed to her. Morgana shot to her feet, her hands glowing.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"A friend, you may call me The Artesian" he said with a grin.

Morgana lowered her hands, but her eyes remained narrowed.

"And what could you possibly do for me?" she snarled. He held up a strange, blue crystal.

"Camelot is so full of joy… the feeling of love… the rich and the poor rejoice. IT IS SICKENING" he said to her, as he plopped a lump of what looked like glowing clay onto the table. Well, Morgana hoped it was clay or she was going to kill him where he stood.

"What is that?" she demanded.

"Clay, nothing more, nothing less, but when it touches something, it will take on their form, and be yours to control" he said. Morgana looked at it.

"I have no need of… clay" she said glaring at him.

"Any form… my lady" he added. Morgana frowned, then looked up from the Clay, at the Artesian, then began to laugh.

"Camelot will be so busy preparing for the festivities that they won't even notice, until its far… far… too late" the Artesian said.

"Then Gwen will die, the king will be broken and Camelot will be mine" Morgana whispered. She looked over at the Artesian, and her smile faded.

"Fail me however, and you _will_ know pain" she vowed. The Artesian bowed and picked up the clay, before leaving the hut. Morgana looked back at the Crystal, smiling.

The castle courtyard was full of people as the first guests began to arrive, Lord Godstone and his entourage. As he stepped down from his horse, he looked over at Arthur smiling.

"Lord Godstone, your honour me with your presence" said Arthur with a slight bow, beside him, Merlin did the same. Godstone smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Miss the wedding of such a valued friend and ally? I don't think so" he said with a smile.

"I was surprised to hear of your bride" Said Lord Godstone, looking at Arthur.

"You don't approve?" Arthur asked.

"My dear Arthur, you cannot control your heart, I had thought the lovely lady Vivian held it close, but, it is your choice, and you will always have my support, as did your late father_" _Arthur bowed again.

"Thank you" he said. Godstone smiled and Arthur gestured towards the castle.

"Please, your room has been prepared for you" Arthur informed him, following Godstone inside.

"Merlin, see to Godstone's horses please" Arthur called back.

"Yes sire" Merlin replied, turning away and going back outside, he took the reins of the horses as the rest of the people went into the castle. Slowly he led the horses to the stable, yawning and then began to tie them up, then he shivered, looking around, but apart from the horses, there was nothing. Merlin looked over at the nearest horse.

"Did you feel that?" he asked it. The horse tilted its ears back, before it went back to chomping its grass.

Gwen was nervous and jumped slightly as the doors to the audience chamber opened, and Arthur walked in with Lord Godstone. Arthur smiled reassuringly at her and she nodded slightly.

"Lord Godstone, may I present Guinevere" Arthur said proudly. Godstone smiled at her and bowed.

"My Lady" he greeted.

"Oh.. no.. not yet.. soon yes… but…" Gwen replied, eyes wide.

"Gwen?" asked Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I'm new to this" she said. Godstone smiled at her and took her hand, putting it through his arm, patting her hand reassuringly.

"No harm done, my child, please, let's talk, Arthur's told me much about you" he said, leading her away with a smile.

"Oh has he?"

"Oh yes indeed, your father was a blacksmith I hear?" he asked leading her out of the room. Arthur watched them go, his mouth open, before he looked at the assembled court. One of them mimicked closing his mouth, which Arthur did.

"Did I just miss something glaringly obvious to everyone else?" he asked.

"no, of course not, sire", "not at all sire", "whatever do you mean?" came the chorus of replies.

"possibly" said a small voice from the back of the room. Arthur nodded, then blinked, before he turned and walked out of the room.

"I'm telling you Gaius, it wasn't normal, I mean I was putting horses in the stable and then I start getting this really, strange feeling" Merlin said as he followed Gaius around the room.

"Merlin, as much as the story is… actually quite intriguing, there's nothing to suggest something is about to happen." Gaius told him, moving away, Merlin following him.

"But I can't ignore this Gaius!" Merlin protested.

"Merlin, your body has been through a lot recently, and despite my medications, your still not fully healed. It could have been anything" Gaius agreed.

"That's the point, I know what I felt. It was evil" Merlin told him.

"Merlin, stop and listen to yourself for a moment. If someone we're to use some kind of enchantment, why would they then advertise that fact? " Gaius asked him. Merlin stopped following him and sighed.

"I suppose your right" he agreed. "but it was so… weird" he added. Gaius turned to him and rolled his eyes. Merlin sighed and then looked out the window, watching as the knights rode out of the castle.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"securing the area around Camelot, making sure Morgana doesn't show her face" Gaius told him.

"you think she could be up to something?" Merlin asked, looking at Gaius. Gaius returned the look.

"Its entirely possible, but we have no idea where Nimueh sent her when she banished her from Dolgos's Tower" Gaius admitted. Merlin nodded, then looked back out of the window.

"The gardens really are quite lovely this time of year" said Gwen as she walked with Lord Godstone around them.

"They are indeed, I remember years ago when Arthur was just a small child, I would often walk around here with him and my Daughter" Godstone said with a smile.

"Oh, where is your daughter?"

"she.. declined in coming, something about the way she behaved last time, even though it was an enchantment" he explained.

"You should have told her to come, I'm sure Arthur would have been pleased to see her again" Gwen said.

"Indeed, but she's as strong willed as an ox, and twice as tough, when she puts her foot down, you move your foot" he said with a laugh. Gwen joined in, finding that she really liked Godstone, she had half expected him to rattle off about duty and honour and such, but instead, he had taken the time to get to know her, sharing whimsical anecdotes and the like, not once prejudging her. Slowly Godstone sat down on a bench and looked up at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Quite well, just need a few minutes rest is all" he told her. She nodded and then frowned, seeing something glinting under one of the bushes.

"Could you excuse me, one minute?" she asked.

"Of course my dear" he replied. Gwen smiled and moved off, towards the glinting object. Looking back, she made sure she had rounded a small corner and knelt down, the object wasn't glinting, but it had a faint glow.

"What in the world?" she muttered, reaching out, and touching it. There was a flash of light, and Gwen was gone.

Gwen blinked, dazed, as she looked around her new surroundings. She knew for a fact she wasn't in the gardens anymore.

"Hello Gwen" came a familiar voice. Slowly Gwen turned, to see Morgana looking at her.

"My dear, are you alright?" asked Godstone, with concern, helping Gwen to sit up. Slowly she looked around.

"Yes, sorry, I don't know what happened there, I became a bit dizzy" she told him.

"Understandable, with everything that's happening" he told her, helping her to her feet.

"Yes, I do feel a little fatigued, you will forgive me if I retire to my chamber for a little?" she asked. He smiled at her and began to guide her back towards the castle.

"Of course" he replied. Gwen looked off to the right as they passed a large tree, the Artesian watching them from its shadow, a grin on his face.

"Now it's time for the fun to begin" he muttered, before stepping back into the shadows of the trees.

"is she alright?" asked Arthur standing as Gaius told him of Gwen.

"Quite alright sire, with a few hours rest she will be perfectly fine" he assured him. Arthur sat back down, relief evident on his face.

"Thank you, you'll keep a watch on her…?" he asked.

"Without fail" Gaius said, bowing, then leaving the room. As he closed the doors, Arthur let out a slow sigh.

"This is my fault, I pushed far too much and quickly" he said.

"Arthur, she's been very busy lately, and she needs to grow into the role, she'll be fine" assured Merlin. Then, winced, as lord Godstone spoke up.

"Your friend speaks true, Arthur" he agreed, either not noticing or overlooking Merlin's breach of etiquette.

"I guess, I just want to make sure everything is perfect for her" Arthur said.

"And it will be" Godstone said. "I've spent most of the afternoon with her, and she is remarkable, well informed, humorous, yet has a touch of steel about her. You chose wisely my friend" he assured Arthur.

"thank you" Arthur said, looking at him. Godstone bowed and turned.

"I believe I shall also retire for a nap before dinner" he said.

"Of course, Merlin, if you would be so kind" Arthur said. Merlin stepped forwards, but Godstone held up his hand.

"I've been here enough times to know my way" he said with a slight chuckle. Arthur nodded and watched him walk out. Slowly Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"Try to remember the sire part next time" he said

"Sorry" said Merlin sheepishly. Arthur nodded, then stood up.

"where are you going?" asked Merlin.

"to get some air" Arthur told him.

Night fell and the banquet began, Gwen smiled graciously as she was served, Arthur sitting to her right, Godstone to her left. Behind them stood Merlin and Rory.

"That is a lot of food" Rory whispered to Merlin.

"Wait until you see what's being served at the wedding next week" he told her, "so, the queen's serving girl? I'll bet you didn't see that coming" Merlin said.

"Nope, But she asked me, and what could I say?" Rory replied. Merlin grinned and nodded.

"Well, if you need some help while you settle into the role, let me know" Merlin offered. "I've been cleaning up after him for years" he added. Rory giggled, causing Arthur to look at them, frowning.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"No Sire, I'm just, happy" Rory said. Arthur looked at her, then smiled and nodded.

"Good" he replied turning back to his conversation with Godstone.

"Happy?" asked Merlin.

"Oh yes, I mean there's been so many bad things lately it's going to be good for the people to see something positive" she replied. Merlin was about to reply when the great doors at the end of the room opened, and the knights walked in, Arthur stood and looked at them

"What is it? What did you find?" he asked. Leon stepped forwards and bowed.

"Sire, we scoured the immediate area before moving out towards the borders, we found nothing" Leon reported

"If Morgana is here, she is keeping a very low profile" added Gwaine. Arthur nodded.

"Good" he said, sitting down. "But I want the watch kept alert at all times" he ordered.

"My lord" replied Leon, as he and the rest of the knights bowed, before leaving the room. Godstone looked over at Arthur.

"You think Morgana would dare interfere with the wedding?" he asked, concerned.

"If I know Morgana, she's not going to sit back for long" Arthur replied.

"So, what do you think?" asked Morgana, holding the Crystal up for the bound Gwen to look at.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Gwen asked.

"Why?" Morgana spat back at her, slamming the crystal down on the table. "You want to know why? You.. a simple serving girl, you would… would dare try to usurp me as rightful queen of Camelot.. you who would take my very birth right from me! You have no idea of the enemy you have made" Morgana yelled at her.

"But…"

"Silence!" screamed Morgana, turning away from her, before glaring at her.

"By the end of this week, Arthur will so despise you it will kill you with sadness to even look at him" she said.

"He'll figure it out, him and Merlin and Gaius" Gwen told her. Morgana suddenly laughed.

"By which time, it will be far too late to save you _or_ dear Arthur"

"You're evil Morgana.. a twisted, sadistic freak" Gwen said. Morgana smiled and tucked her chin down.

"Oh my dear Gwen… you have no idea" she replied.

It was later in the night, and Arthur had finally fallen into a fitful sleep, a combination of the food, alcohol and impromptu entertainment. He turned over slowly and pulled his pillow down under his neck.

"Ahem"

Slowly he opened his eyes, frowning.

"Gwen?" he asked sleepily.

"Why aren't you dressed? demanded Gwen as she looked down at him.

"It's not even dawn yet" he replied, eyes wide.

"Oh I like that excuse" she responded.

"What?" he asked, sleepily shaking his head.

"Come on, there's a lot to do today, hurry up" she told him moving to the door. Arthur sat up watching her.

"What?" he asked again.

"Lots to do" she reminded him walking out.

"But I just got to sleep!" he called out.

"And then we have the meeting with Brayard, oh, you'll need fresh armour for that" she told him an hour later.

"Yes Gwen"

"And then we have the city tour, you'll need horses for that"

"Yes Gwen"

"And then.. oh! The knighting ceremony, make sure you've brushed your hair and washed before you attend!"

"Yes Gwen" he replied through half opened eyes.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked.

"Yes Gwen" he said. She narrowed her eyes, then stomped down on his foot.. hard.

"OW!" he cried out, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Just checking your awake" she said, then reached over and kissed him on the cheek, before leaving him alone in the corridor outside the audience chamber. He blinked as he watched her go, before opening the door, he could hear the council inside, singing about something or other and quickly closed the door, heading for the throne room.

He had been there, brooding most of the morning when Merlin walked in, closing the door behind him. He stopped short when he saw Arthur's face.

"Did you and Gwen Argue?" he asked.

"No, but I was up at the crack of dawn, having slept for about, ooo forty minuets" he replied.

"Why'd you get up then?"

"Gwen woke me"

"Oh… OH" Merlin's eyes went wide.

"Merlin… that had nothing to do with it" he said. Merlin nodded.

"Of course, so.. what did she wake you for then?"

"Apparently I'm very busy today" Arthur replied.

"With?"

"Meeting Brayard, tour of the city, knighting ceremony"

"huh?"

"Meeting Brayard-"

"That would be.. next Tuesday" Merlin told him.

"Tour of the city"

"Tomorrow" Merlin replied.

"Knighting ceremony"

"Didn't know there was going to be one"

"So none of those things are happening today?" asked Arthur.

"Nope" Merlin replied shaking his head.

"So what is going on then?" asked Arthur. Merlin shrugged.

"You're the one marrying here, you tell me" He said.

"Certainly not" he replied. Merlin nodded and rubbed a hand through his hair as Arthur stood.

"I'm going for a hunt, to clear my head" Arthur stated.

"Want some company?"

"No.. I really need to just clear my head at the moment" Arthur told him.

"Okay, so what do I say if Gwen comes looking for you?" he asked. Arthur turned back to him.

"You're resourceful, you'll think of something" he said with a grin.

Merlin managed to avoid Gwen for all of an hour before:-

"MERLIN!"

"Gwen, hi" Merlin smiled as he turned to face her, he was back at Gaius's after finishing cleaning Arthur's chambers. Gaius looked up as she entered the room.

"Where is he?" she asked

"Who? See there's a lot of people, so if you tell me who then I could-" his voice trailed off at Gwen's glare.

"Hunting" he said slowly

"He went hunting?" she demanded. "That little… well he better be back soon or there will be hell to pay" she said, storming out. As she left Merlin looked over at Gaius

"Is it me, or is Gwen going power mad?" asked Merlin. Beside him Gaius shrugged.

"Power mad or loopy" he whispered.

"Hi" Rory said, as Thomas opened his door, he smiled as he pulled it open.

"Come in" he invited. Rory entered the room and he went and sat down on the chair.

"What's up?"

"I just had the strangest conversation with Merlin and Gaius, about Gwen" she told him. Thomas frowned

"What about her?"

"The way she's been acting today. Waking Arthur at the crack of dawn for things that aren't happening until next week, then the way she went… I think Gaius said loopy? Anyways she went mad when she heard Arthur had gone hunting, Thomas, I'm worried, I think Gwen is really losing it" she said. Thomas smiled and stood up.

"It's a lot to take in, I mean, she did spend most of her time in the palace with Uther and Morgana as role models" he said.

"I guess, but this is so unlike her"

"Rory, she's going to be queen, whether she's two gold coins short of a tankard or not, we'll adjust" he said.

"I hope so... she's actually pretty scary when she's mad" Rory said, letting her gaze wonder out of the window for a moment.

"Has she said something to you?" asked Thomas, with a frown. Rory turned to look at him, smiling at the concern showing on his face.

"Just earlier on, something about me being a two handed sloth that wouldn't know royal clothing from peasant sackcloth" she said.

"Gwen said that?" he asked.

"Yep, I think it's like Gaius said, she's going loopy"

Arthur was sitting at his table eating his dinner, Merlin standing obediently next to him when the door slammed open and Gwen walked in.

"Please, do come in" said Arthur.

"We need to talk" she said.

"About?" asked Arthur. Gwen opened her mouth to speak, then looked at Merlin.

"Oh, don't mind me, forget I'm here" he said, before Gwen grabbed his arm and shoved him out the door. "Or don't" he added as the door slammed in his face.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded. Arthur looked at her, completely confused.

"What?"

"Going hunting, today of all days!" she yelled.

"I'm the king Gwen, I do occasionally do these things" he protested.

"And I asked you to stay here, is this what it's going to be like? Because if it is, I'd rather not be associated with you" she said.

"Gwen, what's got into you? You've been acting strange all day"

"Respect Arthur, that's what this is about. I asked you something, and you couldn't respect my wishes, no you had to go off" she said.

"If anyone's going off Gwen it's you" he shouted as he got to his feet.

"Oh so that's what this is about? It's because once we're married you'll be tied to one woman, you'll have to at least show some form of respect to my wishes? Is that it?" she demanded.

"No" he snarled. "Its that I'm going to have to speak to you at all!" he yelled back, immediately regretting the words. Gwen looked at him, shocked, then turned away, running out of the room.

"Gwen… GWEN!" he called after her. A moment later Merlin looked back in.

"Desert?" he asked.

Morgana was laughing gleefully, as she watched the entire exchange, the bound Gwen, sobbing by the bed.

"You hear that Gwen? One day and already he despises you!" she said with glee. "Obviously his love for you isn't that strong" she added.

"You are nothing to me, this is nothing to me, all I've seen is a scared little witch having a temper tantrum" Gwen snarled back, steel in her voice. Morgana slowly went over to her and knelt down.

"Such brave words, how they sting" she said with utter contempt, before standing. "It is you Gwen who is nothing. Never forget that" she added.

For the second morning in a row, Merlin found Arthur alone in the audience chamber. Arthur wasn't sitting down, he was looking out of the window.

"Arthur?" he asked. Arthur didn't say anything, instead he just looked over at Merlin, before going back to the view.

"I've completely ruined it" Arthur muttered.

"No you haven't" Merlin said, stepping over to him.

"And what would you know?" asked Arthur.

"Aside from having three years of looking at you both from the outside?, you'd be surprised"

"Really? And you're the expert on women? I mean you've only ever known one woman you loved, and you scared her off after a couple of days" Arthur said. Merlin blinked, suddenly feeling really annoyed.

"You know what? You want to mope in self pity? To call the whole thing off? The fine, do it, but don't drag the rest of us down with you" Merlin snapped. "Sire" he added. Arthur turned to him, mouth open, and Merlin prepared himself for the dressing down of his life, but instead Arthur nodded.

"Your right you know"

"I am? I mean, yes I know" he replied. Slowly Arthur went and sat down, gesturing for Merlin to take a seat next to him.

"She's killing me Merlin, slowly, painfully… this was meant to be a time of celebration, instead I feel like… like.."

"Feel like?" asked Merlin

"I feel like a servant boy!"

"I should feel insulted, but now, I'm just laughing at you" Merlin replied. Arthur looked at him, then smiled softly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite mean it like that, it's just… I love her, so deeply, so… painfully it hurts when she's not here. Well it did, but now I see her, and, it's like she's not the woman I fell in love with" he said. Merlin nodded, then frowned.

"What?" asked Arthur, looking at him.

"Not the person you fell in love with…"

"What are you on about?" asked Arthur. Merlin looked at him sharply.

"NOT the woman you fell in love with" he repeated.

"Yes I got that bit" Arthur said.

"What if that isn't her!" Merlin said exasperated.

"What? You mean that's not Gwen walking around?" asked Arthur.

"Exactly" replied Merlin.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, taking notice for once.

"Think about it, you were worried about Morgana doing something, but she hasn't. Maybe the reason is because she's already done what she needed to do" Merlin explained.

"With Gwen?"

"Yes!" said Merlin, wondering if there was an easier way to get from A to B without going round the kingdom twice first.

"An enchantment?" asked Arthur. Merlin shrugged.

"I don't know, but it bares looking into" he said.

"And if its not an enchantment?" asked Arthur.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" Merlin said.

"I told you they'd figure it out" said Gwen, gloating. Morgana looked at her, and sneered.

"They have no proof, and even if they do discover my deception, I still have you here" Morgana told her. "For another week at least. And then, on the night of the wedding, Gwen will fall deathly ill, and slip away. And you, will die" Morgana told her. "Poor Arthur, married and widowed in a single day. That may kill him just as swift as any blade" she said. Gwen glared at her, but remained silent.

"An enchantment?" asked Gaius, as he stood in front of Arthur, with the rest of the court, and the knights in attendance.

"Yes, we know Gwen has been acting strangely" said Arthur, looking at him.

"I suppose it's possible, but we would need to find out what type of enchantment, such as a piece of jewellery, or something she has with her all the time" he said.

"It's nothing like that, I help her every day, she never wears the same clothing, and only owns a handful of jewellery, but I've never seen her wear that" said Rory speaking up.

"There must be something" Arthur muttered.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way" said Godstone, speaking up. Everyone turned to look at him. "What if poor Gwen herself has been enchanted?" he offered. Arthur looked at Gaius.

"Again, it's possible, but I would need something from her person to test" he said.

"What about her hairbrush?" asked Sir Leon, speaking up, "Surely that would have some of her hair strands on it?" he added.

"That would be perfect" said Gaius.

"But we need to keep her occupied while we work" said Arthur.

"I have an idea" said Elyan speaking up, everyone looked at him, before explaining it. Arthur looked at Rory.

"I'll get you the hair" she promised.

"I see you are well, Young Warlock, it is pleasing to me" The Great Dragon said. "Now how may I help you?" it asked.

"Funny you should put it that way" Merlin replied, Thomas standing off to the side. The Dragon tilted its head as it looked at him.

The next morning, Rory set about her appointed task.

"Good morning" she said, with a smile, as she opened Gwen's curtains.

"You're unusually happy today" said Gwen, eyeing her.

"I just feel happy today" Rory replied. "actually, I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds here but I got you a present" she said.

"A present?" asked Gwen, Rory smiled and nodded, and handed Gwen a silver handled hairbrush.

"Thanks.. I'll treasure it" Gwen muttered. Rory smiled and nodded.

"It was my mother's actually, one of the few things I have left of her, but I wanted you to have it" Rory said, her smile becoming sad. Gwen looked up at her.

"Oh Rory I couldn't, thank you though" Gwen replied, handing it back.

"No, please I insist, A token of our friendship" Rory said. Gwen smiled and looked at it.

"Thank you" Gwen said with a smile. Rory nodded satisfied, and picked up the old hairbrush from the dresser, putting it in her pocket.

"So, which dress today?" asked Rory.

"You have it?" asked Gaius as Rory ran into the pharmacy. Rory handed the brush to him and he took it, pulling several strands of hair from it.

"Excellent, this will do nicely" he said with a smile, Rory smiled back, then ran back out of the room.

"It's a surprise" Arthur told Gwen, as he led her out into the jousting grounds, "and my way of saying how truly sorry I am" he added. Gwen looked at him and nodded.

"I'll hold judgement on the apology I think" she replied, heading up to the stalls. Arthur took her hand, and shook his head.

"Your place is there" he pointed at the chair next to his. She smiled as she walked up into the royal box and sat down, frowning when he didn't join her.

"I will be partaking in the joust" he informed her.

"I see" she replied, as she settled down, next to Lord Godstone, who stood up.

"Ladies, gentlemen, citizens of Camelot, I welcome you all to this, the first jousting tournament, in honour of your future queen, Guinevere" he said, as the knights stepped out in front of the royal box.

"The rules are simple, the last man standing shall have the honour of escorting the lovely Lady Guinevere to tonight's feast, while the rest get bandaged up" he said, drawing a few good natured chuckles from the crowd. "Now, honourable knights of Camelot, let battle commence" he said, picking up a bucket and holding it out to Gwen.

"Take two of the scrolls, they will be the first to battle" he told her. Gwen did so and opened the first scroll.

"Sir Elyan" he called out, the crowd cheered, he took the second scroll and opened it. "Versus Sir Gwaine" he called out, as the crowd cheered, Elyan and Gwaine bowed to the box, and then at each other, before battle was joined.

"well?" asked Arthur, as Merlin came running into the tent.

"Nothing yet, he's still cross checking and identifying bits and pieces" Merlin said. Arthur nodded, as a roar of applause came from outside. He poked his head out and looked. Elyan was on the floor, Gwaine standing over him, saluting the royal box. Lord Godstone stood and took two scrolls handing them to Gwen. She opened the first one.

"Sir Percival!" she called out, the crowd roaring with excitement as he stepped forwards. "Versus, Sir Lancelot!" she announced. The crowed getting even louder, as Elyan and Gwaine walked into the tent.

"I hope the rest of this works" said Gwaine, watching from the tent as Percival and Lancelot began to battle.

"It will, Merlin, you're up" Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and ran from the tent, running around the outside of the Arena, to the Royal box. Godstone looked over at him and knelt over the side as Merlin whispered something. He smiled and sat back down. Gwen watched as Merlin moved away again.

"What was that about?" asked Gwen. Godstone looked at her.

"It appears Sir Elyan has issued the right of re-challenge" he explained. "At the end of the fight, he and Sir Gwaine will fight again" he explained. Gwen nodded, but said nothing.

"It's done" said Merlin running back into the tent, as a moment later, Gaius did so as well.

"Gaius?" asked Arthur.

"Sire, its far worse then we thought, that's not Gwen at all" he said.

"What?"

"I examined the hair, the cross referenced and double checked, The hair, is close, but it is not human hair" he said.

"A beast?" asked Thomas, frowning.

"I believe it's a Golem, a creature capable of mimicking any form that touches it, they are earth based creatures, made from dirt or rarely clay" he explained.

"you're totally sure of this?" asked Arthur.

"Yes sire"

"Then we need to modify the plan, Thomas..." he said turning.

Percival finally fell back to a roar of applause as Lancelot bowed to the Royal box, then the crowd before helping Percival up.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called Lord Godstone. "Sir Elyan has issued the right of re-challenge, he and Sir Gwaine will now fight again!" he continued, as the two knights passed Lancelot and Percival on the way to the tent.

"A Golem you say?" asked the Dragon, looking at Merlin, then Thomas.

"That's what Gaius said" Merlin told it.

"Can you kill it?" asked Thomas.

"Yes, but you may want to get people out of the way" the Dragon told them.

"Five minutes" said Merlin, as the two men ran back towards the jousting area.

"And the winner is… Sir Gwaine!" called Gwen from the royal box as the crowd applauded. A moment later Merlin made his way back around the arena to Godstone, again he whispered to him. Gwen watched as they spoke, then Merlin ran off. Godstone looked over at her.

"I'm afraid I've received an urgent request from my castle, please excuse me my dear" he said, standing, then leaving the Royal box.

"Of course" she replied, picking up two more scrolls.

"The next combatants will be King Arthur Versus Sir Leon!" she called out. The crowd went wild, cheering as Gwen sat back down. She waited a moment, then heard the sound of great beating wings. A moment later the Great dragon landed with a thud in the middle of the jousting Area.

"My Queen" it sneered. Gwen stood up and looked at it.

"What is this thing!" she demanded. The Dragon tilted its head and looked at her.

"Funny you should ask" it replied, then breathed fire over the Royal Box. The crowd screamed running panicked, as Gwen was engulfed in flames. She began to scream, and jumped over the side of the burning area, walking forwards, even as the Dragon took flight. Slowly she stepped forwards, her features melting, becoming cracked and brittle. Until, in the centre of the Jousting area, and glowing hot, the Golem reverted into a humanoid shape, before it crumbled to the ground, the remains scattering across the floor.

"NO!" Screamed Morgana, glaring at the Crystal, before slamming it on the table.

"I told you… they're good" Gwen said. Morgana whirled on her and grabbed her roughly.

"Even if I do not possess the throne, Arthur will certainly NOT possess a queen" she sneered.

"Then kill me" Gwen said.

"Oh I will, painfully. But I will make Arthur watch and then when I have finished with you I WILL KILL HIM!" she screamed.

"That's two I owe you" Arthur said, looking up at the Dragon.

"Only one my King, the first time was my choice" it replied, as it flew away. Arthur turned to his friends, his family and looked at them. Merlin and Gaius, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, Thomas and Rory.

"Now, we find Gwen and Morgana" he said.

"Where do we look?" asked Sir Leon.

"Everywhere" Arthur replied. "And when we've found Gwen, we hunt Morgana. Enough is enough. It's time to end this" he continued.

"How?" asked Merlin, Arthur's next words chilling everyone present.

"It's time she paid for her crimes… We are going to kill her" he stated.

"Oh dear Arthur, by all means, lets finish this once and for all" Morgana whispered, looking into the crystal, then over at Gwen, before back at the Crystal.

"Yes… Let this be our final battle" she added.

Night had fallen across the kingdom as the Artesian crawled around on the ground, picking up the remains of his magical clay.

"I told you not to come here" said a voice shrouded in contempt. The Man looked up.

"You?" he asked, as a moment later a sword plunged through his back. It was pulled free and the body kicked over.

"but she did tell you that you would know pain" the voice added as it moved off.

To be continued…..

12/12

Merlin

Sacrifice of Hope

"_Arise the damned, arise the earth, serve me now" Morgana said as she stood on the edge of the swamp.. a moment later rotting corpses rose from the murky depths, human, beast, all of them. Around her the trees began to uproot, branches cracking as they moved with the power of magic._

"_Arise and serve me!" she screamed._

"_Last sightings show her in the forest of Cheme" said Sir Leon._

"_That's Brayard's territory" said Gaius, looking at him._

"_I don't care" Replied Arthur._

"_I'm coming with you" said Rory, startling everyone. Thomas looked at Arthur who nodded, he took Rory's hand and led her away, whispering,_

"_You realise this is it right? Either we beat her or we don't come back" he said._

"_Then I'd rather be there fighting, then sitting here pretending nothing is happening" she replied._

"_This isn't a joke Rory" he said. Rory pulled out a sword she had holstered to her._

"_And who says I'm joking?" she replied._

"_There is no turning back now Merlin, your destiny awaits. Either Arthur survives or Morgana does" The Dragon said._

"_But the price for victory will be high" it added._

"_Finally my dear Brother, you and me, the way it was meant to be, the way it should be…" Morgana said._

"_This ends now Morgana" Arthur told her._

"_Yes, indeed it does" Morgana replied_

_The Blue Crystal suddenly floated out of Morgana's hand and began to spin around._

"_NOW DIE!" she screamed._

"_ARTHUR!" Screamed Gwen as a magical bolt of energy shot out from the floating crystal…_


	12. Sacrifice of Hope

12/12

Merlin

Sacrifice of Hope

Arthur watched as his Sir Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine rode out of the courtyard, beginning their mission, to locate the whereabouts of Morgana. Beside him, Merlin watched in silence. He'd been strangely quiet since Arthur's decision.

"Say it Merlin" Arthur told him, even as he moved towards Percival, Elyan and Thomas. Merlin looked over at him.

"What? That I think killing Morgana might be a little rash?" he asked. Arthur carried on walking as he spoke.

"For too long have we lived in fear of her attacks, but kidnapping Gwen, that was the last straw" he replied. Merlin stopped moving with him.

"Arthur, she's your sister" he stated, Arthur stopped and whirled around to face him.

"Don't you think I know that?" he said, "Don't you think there isn't one tiny part of me that regrets this. Merlin, she has attacked everyone I care about, she has made her disdain for me as clear as crystal. From the moment she began attacking me, I knew this could only possibly end one way. And so did you" he said. Merlin looked down, and Arthur stepped over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you once considered her a close friend, so did I, so I know what you're feeling. I won't force you to do this with me, but I could use you" he said. Merlin looked back up at him and closed his eyes as he sighed.

"What kind of manservant would I be if I didn't follow my king?" Merlin replied. Arthur smiled slightly and nodded, before turning back to the remaining knights.

"You're ready?" he asked them.

"Yes sire" replied Elyan.

"Good, make sure Lord Godstone reaches his home, his wellbeing is your concern at the moment, Morgana will know he helped us, so he may be a target, and a high profile one" Arthur explained to them, as Godstone walked over to join them.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly fine Arthur" said Godstone. Arthur looked over at him.

"That may be the case, but I'm not willing to risk it" he replied. Godstone nodded and smiled, before holding out his hand.

"May you rule with honour, King Arthur" he said.

"With allies such as yourself, no matter what happens, Camelot will endure" Arthur replied, shaking the older man's hand, then watching as he mounted his horse, he and his entourage leaving the courtyard. With a nod to Percival, Elyan and Thomas, they followed Godstone's party out. As soon as they had left, Arthur turned to Merlin, and then nodded to himself.

"What?" asked Merlin, frowning.

"Follow me" Arthur said simply, leading him back into the castle. They went to the audience chamber, and entered, Gaius and Rory were there, talking, going over maps of the area, Rory was pointing at one map and Gaius was nodding.

"That is of course, assuming she was still at the cave" said Gaius. Rory nodded in agreement.

"True, but it's the best lead we have, but if she was, and she's moved camp, then the best course for her would be to go west, through the valley of the kings, If she goes south, it takes her through traitors pass, and there's far too many points to ambush her from if she goes that way" Rory pointed out. "But, as you say, that is entirely dependent on where she actually is" she continued. Arthur nodded, silently impressed as he walked forwards.

"Planning?" he asked. Both of them looked up as he approached.

"Sorry, Sire, we were just discussing the various places Morgana has been encountered, and working possible routes she could have taken, if she has fled" explained Gaius. Arthur was intrigued, the Physician and the maid, having taken this almost impossible task upon themselves.

"What do you have?" Arthur asked. Rory sighed and shook her head.

"That's the problem, there are so many possible locations she could be at, then she could be anywhere" Rory told him. Arthur nodded, as the young woman continued.

"We're going, at the moment on the assumption she was still at the cave where the knights found Merlin, and going from there" Rory said.

"If she was at the cave, then she could only gone one of two ways realistically, west, through the valley of the kings, or south through traitors pass" Gaius added.

"That's assuming she walked" Merlin put in. The group turned to look at him. "She is a witch, and a powerful one" he said.

"That is also a possibility" replied Gaius. Arthur nodded, but frowned at the same time.

"She won't hide, and if she does it won't be for long" he said, then he turned to Merlin.

"We ride out in an hour, it won't hurt to check the valley of kings or traitors pass, just in case" he said.

"I'll ready the horses Sire" Said Merlin. But Arthur shook his head.

"I don't need a servant boy with me this time Merlin" he said

"Than what will I be doing?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, your swordsmanship is terrible, your planning is awful, but your courage and loyalty are assets I need, the assets of a knight" Arthur said. Behind Merlin Gaius and Rory broke out into beaming smiles.

"What does that mean?" asked Merlin, utterly oblivious.

"Just kneel down you prat" said Arthur. Merlin did so, and Arthur unsheathed his sword, touching Merlin's shoulder with it.

"I name you Sir Merlin of Camelot" Arthur said.

Morgana was nearly wetting herself with laughter, tears streaming down her face as she watched through her crystal.

"Sir Merlin of Camelot… Arthur must be truly desperate" she said, trying to catch her breath.

"Merlin is the most loyal person I have ever known, He will gladly follow his king wherever he may lead" Gwen told her, from where she was tied up, by a rotting tree. Not long after the death of the Golem, Morgana had transported them away from the little hut, brining only her scrying crystal, and one other with her. The other Crystal was a deep blue in colour, and seemed to be shaped more like a dagger than anything else. Now however they were at the edge of a swamp, mist floated across the surface of it, creating an almost eerie atmosphere. Insects chirped away, from the depths of the swamp, Gwen knew where they were, though she had never been here. It was considered far too dangerous to go near, let alone cross. Many had tried, but if the stories were true, only one had made it back out again. The Swap of Golar. Named for the mother of all Dragons, the swamp, was said to devour the unwary and the foolish just as Golar had supposedly done. Morgana Turned to face the swap, speaking as she did so.

"Yes, I'm sure… _Sir_ Merlin will blindly follow to his death. They all will" she agreed. "It is a battle of power beginning Gwen, Magic versus the Sword" She looked back at Gwen. "And the Sword cannot hope to win" she added, before turning back.

"don't you think you're being overconfident?" asked Gwen Mildly. "After all, they have managed to beat you in the past" she reminded her. Morgana laughed, and turned back to the other woman.

"All those years serving me, and still, you do not understand me. Arthur may have the muscle, but I have the brains. He will, of course rush in, as he always does, and when he does, I will be waiting" Morgana said, before turning back to the swamp.

"You? Against the might of Camelot?" questioned Gwen, smirking. Morgana took in a deep breath and held out her arms, the Blue crystal suddenly floated from the ground to move about ten feet away from her.

"Watch Gwen.. Watch and weep" she replied, then she opened her arms wide and the blue crystal began to glow.

"Arise the damned, arise the earth, serve me now" Morgana said as she stood on the edge of the swamp… a moment later rotting corpses rose from the murky depths, human, beast, all of them. Around her the trees began to uproot, branches cracking as they moved with the power of magic.

"Arise and serve me!" she screamed.

"Forgotten Nobles, warlords betrayed, even nature itself bows before me" Morgana snarled, whirling on Gwen.

"This is just the beginning of what Arthur, his Armies and Camelot itself will have to face!" she yelled, as behind her, the dead continued to rise, and trees continued to uproot themselves.

"How's the armour?" asked Arthur as he and Merlin mounted their horses. Merlin looked at him.

"I feel slightly over dressed" Merlin replied. Arthur laughed and looked down at the Sword sheathed at Merlin's side.

"Just remember if you have to use that thing make sure you're pointed away from me" Arthur said, as he set off, Merlin falling in beside him, when two more horses joined them. Gaius and Rory.

"What are you two doing?" asked Arthur.

"Sire, if there is a battle, then you'll need someone to treat the wounds" Gaius said. Arthur nodded and looked at Rory.

"and you?" he asked.

"Seriously, you want Merlin as your last line of defence?" she teased. Arthur laughed, and Merlin looked over at her.

"I resent that remark" he said, pouting.

"You'll get over it" Rory replied.

"You do realise the chances of us finding anything are slim to none right?" asked Arthur.

"Never hurts to be prepared" said Gaius.

"Too true" Arthur admitted.

It was near to nightfall when they reached The Valley of Kings, and dismounted, looking around for any signs of disturbance. Wind whistled through the trees, creating a little sing song sound.

"My father used to tell me of this place, of the legends that surround it" Rory said quietly.

"Come on Rory, don't get jittery" Arthur told her.

"I'm not, it's just, night time, in the woods – you expect to hear insects or something, but nothing" she said.

"What was that?" asked Gaius suddenly, looking off into the trees. The group turned to him.

"What was what?" asked Merlin, squinting. "I don't see anything" he replied.

"I thought I saw something, moving over by the bushes" Gaius said.

"The wind is high tonight, it may have been that" Arthur offered. Gaius nodded.

"Yes, sorry, I'm beginning to think I'll be more of a hindrance than anything else" he muttered.

"You're not and you never will be Gaius" Arthur told him firmly, he nodded to himself, then looked around.

"We'll camp here for the night, if nothing happen's we'll check out Traitor's pass at first light" He said.

"The knights should be back at Camelot by now, I can see Sir Leon throwing a fit over us being out here" Rory said with a smile. Arthur returned it, but shook his head.

"No, I left instructions he was to remain in Camelot with the other knights until we return, he'll be annoyed but he won't disobey" Arthur said. "Merlin, would you mind getting some firewood?"

"I thought I was a knight now?" he protested. Arthur raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, you'd make an old man and a woman go into a dark forest where who knows what is waiting?" Arthur asked.

"I see your point, but if I'm not back in five minutes…" he said.

"We know…" said Arthur.

"No, you come in after me, old man and woman as well" he said with a grin as he walked away from the group.

Merlin walked and picked up fallen branches as he did so, whistling softly to himself. He wasn't a coward, he knew that much, so did Arthur apparently, but he wasn't a fool either, and sometimes Arthur could be very much of one, Merlin could feel the presence in the woods, like a malevolent blanket slowly draping itself over the Valley of the kings. He had just picked up a particularly large branch when he heard movement off to his left. Quietly he put the gathered wood down and drew his sword.

"Who's there?" he called out, immediately wincing at his actions. If someone was there, then they weren't about to announce themselves, and on the other side of the coin, he'd just told them he had heard them. He waited, silently for several minutes, looking about, but no other sound came to them. With a relieved sigh he re-sheathed his sword and picked up the wood, before hurrying back to the clearing.

"This enough?" he asked as he put it down on the ground. Arthur nodded, as Gaius quickly set fire to it.

"So, the king is on a fool's errand. Perfect" Morgana said, as she paced in front of her own army of dead soldiers, noblemen and warlords, dead beasts, mythical and otherwise. She had of course, been presently surprised however, when towards the end of her summoning, the remains of a Dragon had removed itself from the swamp to join her cause. Now it hovered over the rotting mass, its frayed wings easily keeping the rest of the skeletal remains aloft. Towards the back of the assembled army where the Trees she had given life and motion too, their cold gazes looked on her.

Morgana stopped pacing, and turned her full attention to the Army. Her Army.

"Let battle commence!" she commanded. The Army turned, and began to march, several of the undead carrying her own banner.

"We should be back by midday" said Percival, as he handed a bowel to Thomas. Thomas took it.

"Wow, this smells great" he said.

"Hidden talent" Percival replied with a grin, before looking over at Elyan. The young knight hadn't eaten and was strangely quiet.

"We'll find her" said Percival. Elyan looked over at him and nodded.

"I hope your right, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her" he said.

"It won't, you have to believe that" said Thomas. Elyan nodded, but his eyes told them he still wasn't convinced.

"You care for Gwen a great deal?" asked Godstone, looking over at him.

"Yes my lord, I spent so long without her in my life, it feels like even all this time, I still haven't made up to her for the time we lost" he said.

"Does Arthur know you… care for her?" asked Godstone, with a frown. Elyan looked over at him

"Of course… Oh… no nothing like that, Gwen is my sister, my lord" Elyan explained.

"Ahh I see, my apologies" he said with a smile.

"None are needed my lord" Elyan said with a smile, as he finally picked up his bowl and took a bite.

"Okay, Thomas is right, this is delicious, what is it?" asked Elyan.

"Squirrel" replied Percival, a moment later three bowls were put back on the floor. "What is it?" he asked, looking at them.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Do you hear that?" Thomas said, standing up, and looking into the forest. The others stopped talking, listening as well. A few seconds later it carried on the breeze. _Thump.. thump… thump._

"That sounds like drums" said Percival. Beside him Elyan stood and looked at him.

"Give me a boost" he said. Percival did so, hoisting Elyan up to a low branch, where the smaller man found purchase before climbing the rest of the way up. He peered over the top of the trees, searching. Then he saw them, off in the distance. Thousands of troops walking slowly to the beat of the drum, a mist curling around their feet, above them, a skeletal beast kept pace and to either side of the army, what could only be described as rotting, walking trees. Elyan quickly got down from the tree.

"We need to get to Camelot" he said.

"what is it?" asked Godstone.

"Morgana isn't going to wait for Arthur" Elyan said.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but we must return to Camelot" said Percival.

"Of course, and I shall be returning with you" he replied.

"no, wait…" said Thomas suddenly, the men looked at him. "Is their another way to your kingdom bar this one?" he asked.

"Through the mountain pass to the east, but it will add half a day to our journey" Godstone said.

"Take it, Percival, go with him"

"I will not abandon Camelot" Godstone said. Thomas smiled.

"You won't be. You'll be coming back, with your army" he said. Godstone looked at him, then nodded.

"If we can't route her forces before they reach Camelot, we can at least take them by surprise" Godstone said finally, before her gripped the forearms of Elyan and Thomas.

"Be safe my friends" he said, as he mounted his horse. Percival nodded at them both, then mounted his own steed and the two raced from the clearing. In the distance, the drum beats got slowly louder.

Merlin could feel his eyes drooping as he sat watch. Arthur was asleep near the fire, Gaius the other side of it.

"Merlin" Rory prompted him quietly.

"I'm awake" he said, a little too cheerfully.

"I noticed" she replied dryly. Sitting down next to him. Merlin shrugged and yawned. He'd been caught, why deny it?

"So… Sir Merlin, how does it feel?" she asked with a grin.

"Very.. strange, I'm so used to running around after him picking up his socks and polishing his armour…"

"It suits you by the way, and just think – you can have your own servant now" she added with a grin. Merlin returned it, but then shook his head.

"No, I mean none of the other knights do, they could have, but they choose not to" he said.

"why?" asked Rory.

"I think, partly out of respect for Gwaine, and Elyan and Thomas, none of them were born to royalty, oh they have helpers at the tournaments and jousts and things, but that's it" he explained.

"Well, you could have a serving boy" she insisted. Merlin smiled but shook his head.

"Nooo, that's not for me, besides, with my… talents… it'd be a little difficult to have someone I don't know running around after me" he said.

"There is that-did you see that?" Rory asked standing. Merlin grabbed his sword and turned, seeing a glowing light dancing near the bushes. He'd seen them before, and they always meant trouble.

"Sidhe" he muttered. The small, evil fairy suddenly launched itself into the air, followed by dozens of others.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin called out, turning, trying to keep track of them all. Behind him, Arthur, groaned and turned over. "What?" he asked opening an eye, before sitting up and grabbing his sword as he saw the lights dancing towards them. On the other side of the fire, Gaius was also sitting up.

"Oh dear" he muttered, as Rory drew a sword as well and took up position next to Merlin, joined a moment later by Arthur.

"What the hell are they?" demanded Arthur.

"Sidhe" said Gaius. "also known as trouble" he added, as once flew nearer to the group, a small electrical jolt shooting from its really tiny hand.

"Hey.. OW!" Arthur yelped as the little electrical bolt stung him. "Is that all they can do?" he demanded.

"Mostly yes, but in great numbers, such as this gathering, they can easily kill a person" Gaius said, backing up. The little creature was cackling as it readied another attack, before it was sent hurtling into a tree, where it winked out. Merlin glared over at the spot it had hit and grinned.

"My first kill with a sword" he said as the other Sidhe began to move forwards as a group.

"Nope, pretty sure it was the tree that killed it" Arthur replied as he began to swing wildly. Rory and Merlin doing the same. All three of them yelped as little electrical bolts hit them, and the Sidhe dodged and weaved away from the swinging weapons. Some made it, some didn't. Behind the three of them, Gaius had run to his bag and was going through it, tossing things over his shoulder, inadvertently hitting some of the creatures as he did so. They growled at him, and one was about to shoot an electrical bolt when it was hit full force with an apple.

"Ahh!" said Gaius, picking out a small poultice. He pulled the string it was tied with, and then set fire to the end of it, throwing it in front of the three defenders.

"Duck!" he yelled. Arthur, Merlin and Rory ducked out of the way and the Sidhe gathered around the poultice.

"What is that?" one demanded as the string burnt down to nothing. Another one shrugged and kicked it.

"Stinks of Dragon ash" it said.

"Dragon ash? They want to make us sneeze to death?" asked the first as the rest of the Sidhe gathered around, laughing at the Poultice. Suddenly the bag began to burn.

"What's it doing?" asked the second Sidhe. A moment later it exploded. When Arthur, Merlin and Rory looked up, there was nothing but charred Sidhe everywhere. Slowly they looked at Gaius, half their clothes covered with Dragon ash and Sidhe bodies.

"Well I did say move" Gaius said.

"No.. you said duck" Merlin told him.

"Oh… well I meant move" the old man replied.

Sir Leon was in the war room, when Thomas and Elyan ran in. He looked at them, noticing Percival's absence.

"Where's Percival?" he asked.

"With Lord Godstone" Elyan replied.

"And why aren't you two?" Leon asked, folding his arms.

"Morgana, she's on the move" said Thomas. Leon looked at the other council members.

"Where?" he asked.

"About a day and a half away, Leon, she's got her own army heading here"

"She doesn't have kingdom, how bad could it be?" he demanded.

"Bad" Elyan replied.

"She must not know Arthur isn't here" Leon said. Shook his head, then looked around.

"Prepare the defences, if King Arthur manages to get back here before the battle, all well and good, if not then we are going to make her pay a heavy price for attacking" he said. The other two nodded, before leaving the room. Leon turned back to the council members.

"have lower city secured as best as you can, those unable to fight have them moved here to the citadel, if people can fight, they may have too" he ordered. The council members bowed, and quickly left the room.

Dawn arrived, as Arthur rode back into Camelot with the others. They had made a quick check of Traitors pass, but nothing had been obvious, and after the previous night, they had decided that it was better to head back and plan a new search pattern. So as they rode into the courtyard, to see the battlements manned and the catapults armed and readied, Arthur grew gravely concerned.

He rushed into the war room, to see Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and Thomas there.

"What's going on?" he demanded coming to a halt as a moment later Gaius, Rory and Merlin entered. The other knights did a double take as Merlin joined them.

"Morgana's made her move. Her army marches on Camelot as we speak" said Leon.

"where?" Arthur demanded, looking at the maps on the table.

"Last sightings show her in the forest of Cheme" said Sir Leon.

"That's Brayard's territory" said Gaius, looking at him.

"I don't care" Replied Arthur, taking a deep breath.

"We'll cut her off at the Tolati Bridge" he said.

"Yes Sire" replied Leon.

"I'm coming with you" said Rory, startling everyone. Thomas looked at Arthur who nodded, he took Rory's hand and led her away, whispering,

"You realise this is it right? Either we beat her or we don't come back" he said.

"Then I'd rather be there fighting, then sitting here pretending nothing is happening" she replied.

"This isn't a joke Rory" he said. Rory pulled out a sword she had holstered to her.

"And who says I'm joking?" she replied. Thomas shook his head, but sighed,

"Don't die" he told her.

"Yes, my dear Arthur, come to me… bring your army to its death" Morgana said as she was carried on her makeshift throne, looking into her crystal. Walking beside her, tied roughly, Gwen glared at her.

"He will make you pay for this" Gwen sneered.

"Your faith in Arthur is admirable, if misplaced, but it grows tiring" Morgana said, glancing down at her. "Tonight we battle, tomorrow I will take the throne"

"You might beat us, but you will pay a heavy price" Gwen told her.

"Yes, but then I'm quite prepared to pay" Morgana sneered at her, while above her, the skeletal dragon roared.

"You're a knight?" asked Gwaine, grinning at Merlin, as they ate. A small meal, to be sure, but enough to fill them up for the moment. Opposite them, Lancelot, and Leon grinned. Merlin shrugged and returned the smile.

"I didn't ask for it" Merlin told them.

"Well, if you ask me, it's about time" said Lancelot speaking up. He took a sip of his drink, then put it down.

"Do you think we can beat her?" he asked at length.

"No, I know we'll beat her" Leon replied.

"You sound confident" replied Gwaine. Leon shrugged.

"We have to be. This day has been long in coming, and I will do all I can to see Morgana pay for her crimes, if I die, then I'll die knowing I served my king with honour" he stated, then he smiled. "But we're not going to are we?" he asked. Around the table, the others nodded in agreement. Merlin cleared his throat and raised his glass.

"For the glory and love of Camelot" he toasted. The others grinned and took up the toast.

"And for our king and queen" added Gwaine. The others grinned and toasted that as well. Across from them Arthur looked up and smiled, hearing the toasts. It was for him they were doing this, he knew, and he was more grateful than he could ever have hoped. Slowly he looked at them, each in turn.

Sir Leon, his right hand man for so many years, so many battles, Sir Lancelot, the enigmatic stranger who had defeated the Gryphon and saved him so many years ago. Sir Gwaine, the once drunken brawler, and master swordsman who had aided him, just because he could, Sir Merlin, the once loyal serving boy, now a knight, but it suited him. Across at another table, he looked at Sir Elyan, his future wife's brother who had been loyal to him from the beginning of their friendship, and then another table, Sir Thomas, the once simple village defender, who put his own life on the line, time after time, and then Rory, the young maid with a streak of iron in her veins that no one could deny, before his thoughts when to Sir Percival, the gentle giant of a knight who had proven his dedication time and again. And then next to him, Gaius, loyal old Gaius, the man who had helped heal him when he was ill, helped shape Arthur into the man he was today, even when under the thumb of Uther.

"Problem sire?" asked Gaius, looking at him. Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'm just hoping after today this will all be done, and we all come home safely" he said.

"WE can only but do our best my lord. But no matter what, we will give Morgana something to stew over" he said. Arthur smiled, and nodded.

"You are a wise man Gaius" he said.

"I can but advise" Gaius replied. Arthur grinned again, more naturally, then suddenly stood up. He hadn't planned to, but he found himself speaking to the whole room.

"Knights of Camelot" he began. The room fell silent and everyone turned to him.

"Tonight we go into battle, I wish I could assure us of victory, but I cannot. But I do know that with you all at my back we will give Morgana back tenfold what she has done to us over the last few months. So I say to you, no matter the outcome, no matter the losses, I am both privileged and humbled to know you all. For with the knights of Camelot standing against her, with wise old physicians, and brave Serving maids standing against her, that even if we do not prevail, she will know what it means to fear Camelot, and its armies" he said. He looked around the room, and smiled.

"I know this may be the last day for some of you, for me even. But I know we will fight with courage and honour and dignity, and no king can ask for more than that, and tonight Morgana will know what is to face those traits" he finished, before he sat back down. Sir Leon slowly stood, and began to clap, slowly followed by Lancelot, then the rest of the people in the room.

_Merlin_the voice was loud in his mind causing Merlin to blink and look around. As the clapping died down, he looked over at Sir Leon.

"May I be excused?" he asked.

"Of course, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, I just… I want to make sure a rider gets the message I wrote to my mother before the gates to the city are closed" he said.

"I understand" Leon said with a smile, watching as Merlin left the room.

The great Dragon was waiting when Merlin arrived at the clearing, he had taken his horse and rode out, so he could get there and back quickly.

"A bit over dressed for a serving boy" said the Dragon looking at him.

"Its sir Merlin now" Merlin replied.

"Oh, well I suppose I should congratulate you then" it said.

"okay, so you called?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, young Warlock. Camelot's darkest hour is upon us, what happens today, will shape the land for generations to come" it said. "There is no turning back now Merlin, your destiny awaits. Either Arthur survives or Morgana does" The Dragon said.

"But the price for victory will be high" it added.

"I know, but this has to be done. If I had listened to you years ago, things might have been different-"We cannot berate ourselves for past deeds Merlin, but we can learn from them. I have taught you much, and you in turn have taught me" it said, cutting him off.

"We will we prevail?" asked Merlin, softly.

"That, I cannot see young Warlock, Now go, before you are missed. And Merlin, be careful" it said.

"I will" he promised.

"Farewell young Warlock, I hope we meet again" it said as it took flight.

"So do I" Merlin replied as it flew off.

The army was ready, and the streets were full of people as they began to march, Some people in the crowd cheering, others sobbing, as they watched their husbands, and sons ride off into battle. But through it all there was an overwhelming sense of pride as the army left the confines of the city. Arthur glanced back, seeing the rows of troops he commanded. And beyond them, the great gates of Camelot closing. Slowly Arthur looked forwards again, slowly raised his right hand, before dropping it. Around him the troops began to move.

"So they march at last" Said Morgana, before putting the crystal down and looking over at Gwen, who was still struggling next to the carried wooden throne.

"Then I hope you're ready to pay" Gwen spat back, defiantly. Morgana glared at her, but remained silent. Gwen smiling to herself as she was pushed roughly from behind by a feted corpse of a man in tattered leather clothing.

"Move" it snarled, pushing her again. She glanced at it, then hurried forwards.

"You're not at all concerned?" asked Gwen, moving into step next to the throne. Morgana looked over at her.

"I have an immortal army at my disposal, I wield the power of magic, it is Arthur who should be concerned" she replied, Gwen suddenly laughed and Morgana narrowed her eyes.

"and what, pray tell, is so amusing?" Morgana said. Gwen shook her head and looked back at Morgana.

"Forgive me, but didn't Morgause have those things? And she still failed" Gwen told her. Morgana's eyes went wide and she reached over, slapping Gwen, causing her to stagger.

"Do not speak of my sister… you do certainly not have that right" she snarled. Gwen looked up at her and smiled.

"Sore point?" she asked. Morgana remained silent, before she turned away from Gwen, above them, the skeletal Dragon roared.

"We should reach the Tolati Bridge within the hour sire" said Sir Leon, falling into step on Arthur's right.

"Make sure the troops are ready to battle, issue orders to the legion commanders, No prisoners" he ordered. Leon nodded and fell back, to be replaced a moment later by Merlin.

"You're sure you're ready for this?" Merlin asked, looking ahead. Arthur nodded.

"More sure than anything else. Morgana's been a thorn in Camelot's side for far too long, she has committed far too many crimes. No part of me truly want's to kill her, but she has to be stopped" he replied.

"I understand, but you must understand, We are knights of Camelot, we can be replaced. You can't. If we must fight, then we will, but don't try to be a hero" Merlin told him. Arthur turned to him, and grateful smile on his face.

"I think that armour raised your IQ slightly as well" he said with a grin. Merlin didn't return it, and Arthur could see the determination in his friends gaze. He wasn't joking this time. Slowly Arthur nodded.

"I promise, but whatever happens tonight will happen" he said. Merlin nodded, satisfied.

"You're a good friend Merlin, and no matter what happens, I'm glad you insulted me when we first met" he said. Beside him Merlin did chuckle now.

"Well, you were being out of order" he said, a moment later they both broke into quiet laughter.

"You're going to be careful?" asked Thomas, as he rode next to Rory, who now also donned armour. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Stop asking me that" she said. "It'll be fine" she added. Thomas nodded and sighed.

"Sorry, I just worry about you" he told her.

"You're the one who will be on the front lines with the King, you and the other knights, me? I'll be lucky to break a nail" she said with a chuckle.

"I know, and I promise. Just.. don't do anything rash" he told her.

"Who are you? My dad?" she said with a grin. Thomas glanced over at her.

"No… just a man in love" he replied. Rory blinked and actually fell slightly behind him as she took in his words, ending up next to Gwaine.

"You're surprised?" Gwaine asked her, having heard everything. Rory looked at him and nodded.

"Don't be, he cares for you far more than he could ever express with just actions and words" he told her. Rory smiled, as she moved back into position next to Thomas, and two rows behind Arthur and Sir Leon, who had now returned and Merlin. Behind them and Gwaine, Gaius, Lancelot and Elyan looked at each other with a grin.

"I hope we make it through this night" said Elyan, looking over at the old man and Lancelot. Gaius nodded.

"We can only pray that we will prevail, if not we will die knowing we did what we could for Arthur" said Gaius. It was true too. Yes, Camelot was important, but this wasn't just about Camelot, this was about showing support for a new King, a young King, one who made mistakes, yes, but also one who believed in doing right for his subjects.

"You're proud of him?" asked Lancelot suddenly. Gaius looked at him.

"He's our King" Gaius replied. Lancelot chuckled and Elyan leaned over to Gaius.

"No, of Merlin" he said. Gaius looked ahead, seeing Merlin sitting on his horse, tall and proud then smiled and nodded.

"As proud as a father ever could be" he replied. Both the knights smiled and nodded.

"It's been a long time coming, but he got here in the end" Elyan said. Suddenly up ahead, Arthur raised his hand, and the troops stopped. He dismounted and walked forwards, kneeling down, before turning back and remounting his horse.

"We're reached Tolati Valley" he announced, before moving forwards again. The others continuing the march.

As they crossed over the small ridge, into the Tolati valley, Arthur heard the gasps from around him. A great chasm ripped through the ground in its centre and three bridges afforded travel to the other side. But beyond the bridges they could make out various fires dotted around, with thousands of troops around gathered around them. Morgana's banners could be seen fluttering in the chill breeze, at various places.

"How did she get an army that big?" muttered Arthur, as her Army was indeed huge, at least double the size of Camelot's forces. Arthur looked over at Leon, who looked pale, but he nodded at Arthur.

"Your orders sire?" he asked.

"Left flank will take the left bridge, Right flank, the right bridge, the middle section will follow me on the centre bridge" he ordered. Leon nodded and galloped off.

From her position, kneeling my Morgana's throne, Gwen looked up seeing the army of Camelot march over the ridge, before coming to a halt. On the throne, Morgana leant forwards.

"At last" she muttered. Above her the Skeletal dragon swooped overhead and roared.

Arthur watched as the skeletal dragon swooped low over Morgana's army, then looked to his left and right. The three rows of the army had split, and now awaited his orders. Arthur felt a jolt of fear, and closed his eyes, slowly he raised his arm. Around him the army made ready. Then with a sudden jolt he dropped his arm and they surged forwards, towards the bridges. His own segment rushing forwards as well, and within moments the left flank of troops were crossing the bridge entering the enemy territory and battle commenced. To his right the same thing happened and then it was his sections turn, as they raced across the central bridge. Dismounting as soon as they got to the other side.

Almost immediately Arthur had to fend off an attack from a gruesome waterlogged corpse as it slashed its blade downwards. He parried the attack, and brought his shield around to send it staggering back before swinging his sword around to remove its head from the body. Even as that one fell another took its place. Beside him he saw Merlin stabbing out at a corpse that might have been a warrior woman of some kind, it hissed at him, and he moved back as its sword whistled just inches from his face. Merlin actually snarled at it, a sound that surprised Arthur, and then jumped forwards cleaving the corpse in two. A moment later he was set upon again, Arthur allowed himself a moment to be silently impressed, before he parried another blow.

"Good… let them come closer" Morgana whispered, looking at the blue crystal. A second later, her army began to slowly fall back, Camelot's knights not realising it was a command, pressing the attack.

"Push them back!" yelled Arthur, as his troops surged forwards, noticing that several of his soldiers lay dying or dead already, but so did several of Morgana's troops. He put it out of his mind as he hacked into another of her soldiers, and then another.

As they drew closer, Morgana smiled to herself, then looked up. With a roar the skeletal dragon entered the battle, swooping over the attackers, belching magical fire. It roared as it swooped up and then back around.

"How the hell do we fight that?" demanded Elyan, as he and Gwaine worked back to back to dispatch the undead army.

"We don't… we do what we can and we die fighting" Gwaine shouted back to him.

"I don't plan on dying" replied Elyan through gritted teeth.

"We all go one day" Gwaine replied.

"Now… the trap" Morgana said with a quiet chuckle. Her eyes glowed briefly, as did the crystal.

Lancelot, Thomas, Rory and Gaius found themselves facing off against several of the undead army, with a few already dispatched. Gaius had opened his satchel and was pulling the exploding poultices he had created from it. He lit one and then threw it into a crowed of the undead, where a moment later it exploded.

Morgana saw the explosion and stood up, looking around.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Trouble" Gwen said, glaring at her. Morgana looked up and then around the battlefield, before closing her eyes, when they opened they glowed.

_BOOM!_ Another of the poultices exploded, scattering the remains of the re-dead everywhere.

"Did I ever tell you I love those things?" muttered Rory, as she hacked at a large undead bandit.

"Not really" he replied, lighting another. He took aim and threw it, just as the skeletal dragon swooped over them. The poultice caught on an exposed rib, where it happily exploded.

"YES!" cried Lancelot, pumping his fist into the air as the Skeletal dragon staggered in its flight. But it was short lived. The beast didn't fall, but it did turn back towards them, before beginning its run.

"Oh horse dung" muttered Rory.

"Gaius!" screamed Merlin as he saw the Dragon begin its run towards him and the others. Arthur turned as well, not wanting to watch, forcing himself to. The Skeletal Dragon was almost on them now and it opened its mouth. Suddenly there was a blur of motion and the skeletal dragon was knocked flying backwards, as the Great Dragon rammed into it. A cheer went up from the army as the Skeletal Dragon regained its balance once again, and set its sights on its new target.

"WHAT?" demanded Morgana, eyes wide. She whirled on Gwen.

"Arthur has a _Dragon?"_ she screamed. Gwen shrugged.

"He adopted it" she replied. With a snarl, Morgana grabbed Gwen and pulled her roughly.

"This.. ends now" she sneered, pulling the wicked looking crystal out and clenching it tightly. Gwen stared at her defiantly.

"Then I die knowing I didn't grovel to you. You mad bitch" she replied. With a scream Morgana drew the crystal back, then froze as she heard a new sound. She whirled around to see another army coming in from behind. The banners of Lord Godstone flying proudly. In the moment Gwen lashed out, punching Morgana with all her strength, The woman stumbled back but even as she regained her footing, Gwen ran. Morgana screamed after her, but it was far too late. Her eyes glowed and she screamed out, and around her the rotting trees up rooted and joined the assault.

"Push them back!" she screamed.

"Fall back!" yelled Arthur as the enemy renewed their assault, the knights did so, aware that every step was taking them further from their goal. Off to his left, another explosion lit the now dark sky. "Sire, Godstone has reinforced us from their flanks!" yelled Sir Leon rushing over to him.

"Thank god for small favours" Arthur said, though in truth he was worried, a lot of his own troops were dead, and even with Godstone's reinforcements, and the Great Dragon itself helping, they were still outnumbered three to two. Finally he stopped falling back, there was nowhere to go, except back across the bridges.

"Arthur!" her voice, so sweet, so beautiful, sounded in his ears. He turned and saw her, running towards him, they embraced as soon as they met.

"Thank god" Arthur said, relief washing through him.

"Arthur, we need to do something, we're out of room here!" yelled Merlin, as he hacked at another attacker. Arthur nodded and then pointed at the bridge.

"Go back over Gwen" he told her she shook her head.

"A queens place is at the side of her king" she said. He smiled, but pushed her towards it.

"go, we'll be right behind you" he assured her. She glanced at him, then ran across the bridge.

"Fall back!" Yelled Arthur. "Across the bridge!"

His army, or what was left of it did so, making slow progress across to the other side. As he reached the centre of the bridge he gasped as Morgana appeared at the far end, rage etched on her face. Arthur looked back, along with himself, Merlin, Lancelot, Leon and Rory were still on it. Morgana took a step forwards, behind her, the cried of battle still issued, his troops who had not been able to escape back across, and Lord Godstone's own army. As Morgana stepped forwards her hands glowed brightly, her eyes narrowed.

"Finally my dear Brother, you and me, the way it was meant to be, the way it should be…" Morgana said.

"This ends now Morgana" Arthur told her.

"Yes, indeed it does" Morgana replied. Arthur looked back, Rory was off the bridge now, as was Lancelot and Leon. Merlin had not left his side.

"Merlin, go" he hissed. Merlin looked at him and shook his head. Arthur glared at him, but turned back to Morgana, who held aloft a blue crystal.

"The king and Sir Servant… how touching, how fitting you die together" she snarled.

"No one's dead yet" Arthur spat back. Morgana laughed at him.

Above the battlefield, Kilgharrah swooped around for another attack on his undead brother. It hurled itself towards him, and Kilgharrah dodged the attack, breathing fire, and setting the Skeleton alight, it shrieked, but otherwise remained unaffected, before it rammed Kilgharrah, knocking the great dragon flying back. He recovered quickly, and turned, swooping at the skeletal dragon with his massive tail, it hit bone and the undead creature hurtled away, it smacked the ground hard, rolling along it, breaking into pieces as it went. Kilgharrah roared, but not in triumph, its side, the side the bones of the other dragon had hit had wounded it badly.

On the bridge Merlin gasped, and looked down, seeing blood oozing from his side. He grabbed the rope of the bridge, and held himself steady. Becoming dizzy for a moment. In front of them Morgana suddenly screamed. The Blue Crystal suddenly floated out of Morgana's hand and began to spin around.

"NOW DIE!" she screamed.

"ARTHUR!" Screamed Gwen as a magical bolt of energy shot out from the floating crystal… Arthur's eyes went wide, when suddenly he was thrown forwards, pushed from behind. The magical discharge passing over his head, hitting the man who had just saved his life. With a tremendous crack, the energy dissipated. Merlin staggered for a moment, then fell to his knees. Arthur grabbed him, lying him down gently.

"Merlin, you idiot" he said, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, couldn't let the king have all the fun. I guess destiny's aren't all their made out to be" he added, with a small smile. Arthur looked down, at him, then pulled him close, screaming into the night, even as Merlin's hand fell limp. In the Distance, The great Dragon let out a roar, then plummeted to the ground.

"How touching…" Muttered Morgana stepping forwards, a cruel smirk on her face. "Noble, but all for nought" she added.

"Sire!" yelled Leon, as Morgana lifted the jagged blue Crystal above her head. Arthur closed his eyes. Then with a scream of rage whipped his sword around, Morgana gapped in amazement as she staggered backwards, Arthur stood and advanced on her.

"Arthur please… I'm your sister" she said.

"I know" he replied. "And it sickens me" he added, and with a final blow sent her reeling off the bridge to plummet into the chasm below, screaming as she fell into the darkness. Slowly he picked up the crystal, and then with finality dropped it to the floor, smashing it with the hilt of his sword. He looked up as the dead one the battlefield began to crumble, the magic sustaining them, gone. After a few moments, Percival and Godstone appeared at the end of the bridge, both battered and bloody, behind them, the survivors, and a hell of a lot of dead and wounded, littered the battlefield. He nodded at them and turned, when suddenly there was a snap, and with a sudden realisation he realised that his final attack on Morgana had also caught some of the rope.

"Sire!" Leon shouted. Running to the centre of the bridge, grabbing him and pulling him back, Arthur struggling as he did so,

"We can't just leave him there!" screamed Arthur, looking at Merlin's body. But even as his foot touched solid ground, the bridge gave way, collapsing into the darkness.

Gwen stood with Gaius, holding the old man softly, sharing in his grief, tears falling as freely from her eyes, as they did from his. Thomas was hugging Rory, who was staring out at the chasm. Not believing what her eyes told her. Sir Leon knelt next to the sobbing king, offering what support he could. The rest of the knights moved to the edge of the chasm, where they stabbed their swords into the earth and got to their knees.

"_You've saved my boy's life, a debt must be repaid"_

"_Its okay"_

"_Nonsense, it must be something suitable"_

"_Well…"_

"_You shall be given a position in the royal household, you shall be Price Arthur's manservant"_

"_Father!"_

"_dollophead? Is that even a word?"_

"_Did you just call me a prat?"_

"_Maybe, yes I did"_

"_I do happen to be the price you know!"_

"_that makes you a royal prat then"_

The thoughts whirled through Arthur's mind, racing for dominance. He wiped away the tears that still fell as he sat in his tent.

"Arthur?" Gwen's voice as she looked in. He wiped his eyes quickly and looked up at her.

"Come in" he said softly to her. She entered the tent and sat next to him, taking his hand. He looked at her, then let the tears come, unbidden. Gwen pulled him tight to her, stroking his hair, rocking him gently.

"He was a true knight in the end" she said softly. Arthur nodded, and pulled away.

"he always was, but he was so much more. And I'll never be able to tell him" Arthur said.

"Tell him what?"

"How much of a brother he was to me, how much I cared. I'm the king, I shouldn't have these feelings for a manservant, but I do… he was the one person in my life I could count on to be there… he was the closest I could ever hope to having a brother. And now, he's gone" he said. Gwen smiled at him.

"For what it's worth, I know he felt the same" she replied gently. He nodded and smiled at her as the tent flap opened and Gaius looked in.

"Gaius, please, join us" Arthur said. Gaius entered and bowed.

"You must hate me" Arthur said, looking at him. Gaius looked up shocked.

"Sire, I can never blame you" he replied. He took a deep breath. " I hope, you do not blame yourself for Merlin's death" Gaius said. Arthur looked at him

"Why not? It should have been me" Arthur replied.

"Then Camelot would have no king, and we would be serving Morgana now. Merlin understood that, even if you do not" Gaius told him.

"if I knew knighting him would have led to his death, I would not have done so" Arthur said bitterly. Gaius smiled and then put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Sire, even if you had not done so, Merlin would still have been here, on that bridge with you, for that is where he believed he should always be. At your side" he said. Arthur looked away, then back at Gaius.

"I'm sorry, you came to see me?" he said.

"Yes, I must inform you, I will not be returning to Camelot, I think its time for me to move aside. I'm far too old for these adventures" he said.

"Where will you go?" asked Gwen.

"Hunith, she has a room I can have. I will go there, to spend my last years" he said. Arthur nodded and took Gaius's hand.

"I will miss you old friend" Arthur told him.

"And I you, both of you" Gaius replied. "And I have no doubt, you will be a great king" he added. Arthur looked at him, then pulled the old man into a hug.

"Be safe Gaius" he whispered.

"And you, my liege" Gaius replied, before taking his leave.

_ Two weeks later….._

"And do you Guinevere, swear to abide by the laws of Camelot, to uphold the honour and tradition set down by our forefathers?" asked Geoffrey of Mennortih as Gwen and Arthur knelt before him.

"I do so swear" she replied.

"Then, I pronounce you, Guinevere, Queen of Camelot" he announced, placing a crown onto her head. She and Arthur stood, and turned to the watching crowd. Including Hunith and Gaius, who had been especially invited. At either side of them, the knights were knelt, their heads bowed in respect. Lord Godstone was in the front row, his smile assuring them that everything would be alright now. A moment later Sir Leon began to clap, a movement that spread around the room. Arthur looked at Gwen and smiled as he took her hand. Rory moved forwards and bowed to Gwen.

"My lady" she greeted. Gwen smiled at her, and watched as Rory took up position behind the couple. The only thing missing, was of course the one person who deserved to be there. But Arthur tried his best. He nodded to everyone as he passed, before they left the throne room.

"Well, thank god that's over" muttered Elyan, standing.

"Oh, its just starting for you" teased Gwaine.

"What are you talking about?" asked Elyan.

"Well… you are the kings brother in law now" he said, breaking into a laugh. Elyan nodded then frowned.

"Oh…."

Arthur and Gwen stood on the balcony, looking down at the citizens of Camelot, who's cheer's radiated joy.

The knights joined them a moment later, and they stood there, grinning, along with their king. Above them, the sun was blotted out for a moment and the crowd parted as the Great Dragon landed.

"My friend, I was concerned" said Arthur. The Dragon looked at him.

"I was hurt my liege, injured, but not dead" he said, turning his gaze to Thomas briefly. Thomas broke into a grin.

"And your injury's?" asked Arthur.

"They hurt, but they heal" he replied.

"So, how can Camelot aid you?"

"we are merle paying my respects" replied the Dragon.

"We?" asked Arthur. He was answered a moment later by the sound of chirping and the baby Dragon flew into view, to land on the railing of the balcony. Gwen looked at it and smiled and stroked it.

"You honour me" Arthur said. The Dragon bowed.

"One last thing sire" the Dragon said.

"Yes?"

"I thought you should know, your friend… he is far from here now, carried by the river at the bottom of the chasm, but he lives" it said taking flight. Arthur gripped Gwen's hand tightly.

"Rule with wisdom, King Arthur" said the Dragon flying off, joined a moment later by the baby one.

"Sire?" asked Leon. Arthur turned to him.

"You ride at dawn" Arthur ordered.

_Merlin will continue…_


End file.
